The Green Flash
by Silvereye-BW
Summary: It's the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto Uzumaki and his team are ready to take it, but what he doesn't know it that someone is on his way to his home village. Someone who was kept a secret from him for all his life, someone who won't rest until he has him back in his life. His name is Namikaze Garfield, and he will not rest until our hero is safe and happy.
1. Enter Namikaze Garfield

**Author Note: This is both my own and JP-Ryder's first attempt at anything Naruto, so hopefully we do a good enough job on it.**

Chapter 1: Enter Namikaze Garfield

On a old path through a thick forest, we find three squads of Shinobi walking on the path, making their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato. The first squad in the front consisted of a tall and muscular black haired man, a blond haired girl, a red haired boy and a black haired boy. The second squad to the first back right consisted of a beautiful purple haired woman, blond haired girl, black haired boy and a white haired boy. The third squad consisted of a tall and muscular blond man, two girls, one red haired and the other black, and a red haired boy.

The first squad group is lead by the Jounin Dick Grayson, heir of the Wayne Clan lead by the Yodaime Hikarikage Bruce Wayne. His black spiky hair moves as the wind blows, white domino mask intact on his face as he wears a white Jounin vest, and gray clothing. Gray shirt, pants, and sandals. He leads a squad of three Gennin that specializes in combat of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and other specialties. The two of his Gennin from the same clan are Tim Drake, the black haired boy wearing a black crossed red shirt with a bat-shaped symbol on the center, black pants and black sandals, and sunglasses, and Stephanie, a girl with short blonde hair, wears a black short top with fishnets body shirt underneath with her midriff showing, black skirt and fishnet leggings that reach to her knees with shin guarded sandals. The only Gennin not from the Wayne Clan but from another clan Roy Harper of the Queen Clan. His short orange hair and red shades, wears a red hoodie with his arrow shaped clan symbol, black pants and sandals.

The second a squad group consist of the purple haired woman name Raven Roth. She is about an inch shorter than the two Jounin men. With her flawless pale skin fitting with her blue eyes. She wore long black jacket, a blue shirt with black buttons with the top showing parts of her fishnet cleavage, black biker shorts that shows her thighs with black shin guards and sandals. Her team operates on support and medical ninjutsu, which consist of Tara Markov or the Markovia clan, who wears a black shirt with her clan symbol of a butterfly, yellow cargo shorts and biker style sandals, also she sports goggles over her blond hair. Conner Kent of the Kent Clan appears to be the strongest, the black haired boy wears a tight black shirt with his clan symbol or a red shield, blue cargo pants and black sandals. Lastly there's Eddie Bloomberg, a white haired tanned boy who wears only a red vest showing a tattoo of a Tengu demon, golden arm bracelets, black pants and black sandals.

The last squad group is an interesting bunch because of the Jounin and his team. The blond haired man with a toothy grin is Garfield Namikaze. His athletic build the same as Dick's as he wears a white vest, green long sleeve shirt and gray pants with sandals. There are two patches on the shoulders of his vest, one with the Uzumaki clan's Maelstrom swirl on his left shoulder and the Uchiha clan's fan symbol on his right shoulder. His squad team are considered good in combat, as well as a good rescue team. The red haired boy who is his young nephew Wally Namikaze, who wears a yellow jacket with red streaks, blue shorts and sandals. The two girls with them are about older than the other Gennin but the one with onyx hair is the oldest, as she goes by Blackfire who wears a black kimono with fishnet arm sleeves and leggings, as well as black shinguard sandals. Next to her is her sister Starfire, the red haired girl two years younger than her sister as she wears a purple kimoto and doesn't wear any fishnets, leaving her skin bare, and she wears purple shinguard sandals. The two sisters all wear different necklaces as Blackfire wears a moon necklace as Starfire wears a sun necklace.

"Are we there yet?" Garfield mocked complained, his hands crossed behind his head.

"You know we are." Richard replied dryly. "You used to run these trails all the time."

Garfield smirked and was about to comment, when he was slapped in the back of his head.

"Stop it, you." Raven scolded.

Behind the the couple, the petite blond girl giggled, twirling her hair in her finger. "Gar-Sensei is so funny." Terra giggled.

Raven looked back at her Gennin and sighed in annoyance. 'I really need to talk to Ter-Chan about her little obsession with Garfield.' She thoughts as she then took her boyfriend's hand in her own. "Remember to behave. We are supposed to be someone that our Genin can look up to."

"But I am behaving, Raven-Chan." Garfield gave his lover's hand a squeeze. "Just enjoying everybody's company."

"Hey I see it!" Wally exclaimed as he jumped over his uncle and pointed at the big walls. "Wow. Those are some big walls!"

"Yeah they are." Garfield agreed.

"Get your papers ready!" Richard ordered.

Garfield was digging through his pockets as he gave a look of panic "Damn, where are my papers!?" He asked as he search himself until his purple haired lover handed him the papers.

"I knew you'd forget them when you were getting ready, so I held onto them for you." Raven told him.

"Oh Raven, you are a life saver!" Garfield replied, thanking his lover with a smile as he reached for his papers. "As a repayment, why don't we book a ho-"

"Save it and get going." Raven denied him as the group continued to walk to the walls of Konoha.

The group of ninjas from Kage no tochi (Land of Shadows) made it to the entrance booth, where two Chunin ranked shinobi, who looked bored saw the group and one of them spoke up. "State your business."

"We are all here for the Chunin exams." Richard stated as he, Raven, and Garfield placed their papers down before Izumo and Kotetsu for them to see.

"Hmm, this all seems to be in order." Izumo commented, reading the papers while Kotetsu noticed the blond's shoulder patches in curiousness as his partner's eyes widen "No way." He gasped looking at the name of the blond Jounin.

"And this one..." Kotetsu stated as his best friend shakily handed him the form for the red haired boy and blond haired man. "N-Namikaze? They're both say Namikaze." His voice was shaky, and they both looked at the Namikaze males.

"Yeup! I'm Wally Namikaze! Heir to the Namikaze Clan!" Wally exclaimed in pride.

"Garfield Namikaze. Member of the Namikaze Clan and little brother to your Yodiame Hokage." Garfield added his own two cents, smirking at the shock on the two Chunin's faces.

"N-Not possible..." Izumo and his partner looked ready to feint.

"Very possible." Garfield smirked smugly.

"Enough of this!" Raven's eyes glowed red, making the Leaf Shinobi cower in fear. "Just let us enter, and you can go fanboy crazy later."

"Y-Y-Ye-es-s, M-Ma'am." The two Chunin replied in fear, handing the three Jounin back their papers. "Please have a nice visit."

"Alright, now I want everyone be on your best behavior once we enter the village and when you Genin start the Exams." Richard told everyone, only to find that the two Namikazes had already disappeared once the gate was opened. "WHERE DID THOSE TWO GO!?" He demanded.

"Looks like Sensei has run off, sister." Blackfire said with a smirk. "Might we do some exploring as well?"

"Yes! I am interested in seeing the Village of Hidden Leaves!" Starfire replied happily as the two flew into the village surprising the two Leaf shinobi.

"Did they just..." Izumo trailed off, not believing what they just saw.

"..Fly...?" Kotetsu finished as he too couldn't believe.

Raven sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's go find them, make sure they don't cause trouble."

"Agreed. Squads, let's head out and find them!" Richard commanded as the two squads split into teams and ran into the Village Hidden in the Leaves, leaving the two shocked Chunin.

"Oi, Izumo-san." Kotetsu turned to his partner. "We should inform the Hokage-Sama about this, right?"

"Call the ANBU Squad." Kotetsu replied, feeling a headache rising "Hokage-Sama is going to have a huge headache, dealing with this news."

"Dear Kami-Sama, help us all." Izumo muttered to himself.

/

"Wow! So this is Konohagakure!" Wally exclaimed, seeing the whole village around him with his sensei/uncle as they're both on top of the rooftops of the buildings. "So when can we stop at the food bars? I've been dying for some grub, for quite a while!"

"Well I do know a good ramen stand around here." Garfield replied. "But after we look around, we should head back to the group. You know how Raven is when we run off of our own." Both of them shivered, reminded of a certain time when the woman scolded them for hours, for running off.

"Well I guess." Wally said as he looked down and spotted something of interest. "Hey Oji-Sensei, isn't that Star-Chan over there?"

Garfield turned to see his red haired female student flying around the streets shocking all of the civilians and shinobi. _'That's a normal reaction, they've never seen a flying girl before.'_ He turned around, never noticing that the girl wasn't paying attention as she flew around, looking like she's was going to crash land someone.

/

Starfire looked in awe at the village. It was quite different than the village she and her sister have been staying in, and as she looked at the various stands and shops; however, while she wasn't looking straight, distracted by the food stands that interested her, she accidentally crashed into a blue shirted boy who was with a group. "OOF!" Star cried out as well as the boy she bumped into.

"What hit me!?" The black haired spiky boy, who fell on the floor with the girl on top of him asked in confusion.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you alright!?" Asked the pink haired girl who looked at the girl on top of the boy with a look of jealousy and rage.

"Looks like you didn't see that one coming, huh Teme?" The blond haired boy wearing the orange jumpsuit mocked. "So much for your elite eyes." He snorted.

"Shut up, do-" Sasuke's retort was cut short as he looked up at the girl on top of him, and blushed hard as he looked up at the most prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Sorry about that. I was the distracted." Starfire commented as she looked down at the boy beneath her and smiled.

And even worst, her smile reminded him of his mother's smile. Just like his mothers.

"I am sorry new friend, I am not used to flying in your village." Starfire apologized, and chuckled as she got back to her feet and held her hand down to held him up.

Blushing, the last Uchiha ticked his tongue and brushed her hand away before getting to his feet. 'Wait? Did she say flying?' He thought, but luckily he wasn't the one to ask such a stupid question.

"You can fly!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock, pointing his finger at the red haired girl.

Starfire, who was looking at her hand with a frown at the harsh reaction the boy had, then snapped her head to the blond who looked just like her sensei. "Sorry, but do I know you?" The girl asked the blond Uzumaki.

"Um no?" Naruto answered in confusion, forgetting about the fact that the girl could fly. "I've never seen you or anyone beyond this village, unless you've been to the Land of Waves."

"I have not, but you look like someone I know." Starfire tapped her chin, thinking about why did the boy look like her sensei. But then again, she has heard about a lot of people looking like other people before so maybe it's a coincidence "Oh, but my name is Koriand'r or Starfire you can call me, I'm from the Land Hidden in the Lights. What are your names, new friends?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, or Sasuke-Kun if you can call me." Sasuke said feeling nervous around the girl. 'Why am I nervous!? Wait, why did I call myself Sasuke-Kun? And say that she could call me that?'

'Who does this bitch think she is!?' Sakura's inner self growled as she glared at the flying girl, but kept her cool. "I'm Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-Kun's teammate." 'And the only one to be allowed to call him Sasuke-Kun!'

"And don't forget about me, Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at himself. "And together, we are Team Seven!"

"Wow, it is nice to meet you all! I can't wait to introduce you all to my friends, my sister, and senseis!" Starfire exclaimed in joy as she flew up happily.

"There you are, baby sis!" Spoke Starfire's sister, Blackfire, as she flew down behind the startled Naruto.

"Holy crap, there's another one?!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling his heart jumped a beat after the older sister flew behind him.

"Hello, dear sister! Meet my new friends!" Starfire stated as her sister looked at the three Konoha Gennin and she scoffed.

"Not impressed," Blackfire said as she crossed her arms "The pink haired one I mean, you two boys look like you could handle me and my baby sister."

"What, is that a challenge to a fight?!" Sakura barked, pissed that another flying girl just insulted her.

"I'm talking about how long they'll last after me and my sisters mounted them." Blackfire smirked causing the boys to be off guard as she press her arms against her chest, angering Sakura more. "Hahaha!" She started to laugh. "You should have seen your faces! Hahaha!"

"Sister! That is not appropriate to say!" Starfire scolded her sister while hiding her face in embarrassment, while Naruto and Sasuke blushed.

"Who cares." Blackfire snorted, before she took a real look at the lone blond. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"Not unless you've been to Land of Waves." Naruto commented in irritation.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Blackfire responded as she bit her gums.

"Hey wait a minute! I've never heard of the Land of Light!" Sakura bellowed as she tried not to strangle the two sisters. "And you sluts get away from Sasuke-Kun!"

/

"I got a bad feeling, Oji-Sensei." Wally stated, he stopping eating his ramen and looked at his cousin.

"Odd, me too, Wally-Chan-Sama." Garfied agreed.

"Stop calling me that, Oji-Sensei!" Wally pouted as the waitress giggled at the pair.

"Oh, but you let your Oba-San call you that." Garfield stated, smirking at the embarrassed redhead.

"That's because she's my Oba-San! You saying that just sounds weird." Wally retorted.

"Ara, you two are quite funny." The Waitress giggled as the older male winked at her, making her to blush.

"Why thank you, cutie pie." Garfield replied, flirting the blushing waitress.

"I bet you say that to the pretty girls you meet." Ayame said, making the blond smirk even more, and as he was about to respond, his nephew cut his off.

"Actually, every girl he meets is either "beautiful", "sexy", or "lovely". Calling you "cutie pie" is actually a new one." Wally stated, keeping his voice free of any humor..

"Oi, you're cramping my style, Wally-Chan-Sama." Garfield complained as he played along with his nephew. "Don't make me punish you, by making you pay for this meal."

"Then I'll tell Oba-San that you made me pay for your meal." Wally smirked back causing his sensei to grumble and the Waitress to giggle at the two antics.

"Damn Clan Heirs, and their selfish ways." Garfield grumbled.

"Hey! I'm not selfish!" Wally protested, catching the attention of the waitress.

"Clan Heir? Which clan?" Ayame questioned in curiosity.

"Namikaze Clan!" Wally answered with great pride.

"Namikaze!?" Ayame exclaimed in shock. "As in the Yodiame Hokage!? That Namikaze!?" She added, making everybody look at them.

"My big brother was an exiled member of our clan. He didn't process our Clan's Raiton affinity, that allows us to teleport." Garfield replied to the woman, whose eyes are now wide and her mouth is wide open as well. "Like my Nii-San's Hiraishan, but we don't need the seal to do it, but kunai do help new beginners with the technique."

"You're the Yodiame-Sama's brother?" Ayame asked in shock.

"You bet he is! He's the coo-" Wally exclaimed, but was stopped by his uncle.

"Stop, Wally. I want you to find your teammates and then meet up with Raven. Don't let Starfire or Blackfire go anywhere with any strangers." Garfield ordered his Gennin. "The Leaf Shinobi or the Civilians can't be trusted, they may try to kidnap and turn the girls into breeding stock."

"Hai, Sensei." Wally complied as he disappeared in a reddish orange flash.

As Wally left, Garfield turned back to the beautiful waitress and he sparked up a conversation. "So, what can you tell me about yourself?" He asked the shocked waitress with his charming smile.

'T-The Yodaime's brother is speaking to me?!' Ayame blushed madly as she felt embarrassed, not noticing some jealous looks from the passing females noticing the blond Jounin speaking to the waitress.

/

"I can't believe those idiots ran off!" Conner shouted in anger as he stood on the roof looking for his fellow Genin along with Terra, Tim, Stephanie, Roy, and Eddie. "If we get late because of them, I'll-!"

"Easy on the anger, Conner-san." Tim told him as he noticed the red orange blur running around the village "I think I spotted Wally-San, but no sign of Garfield-Sensei."

"He's probably running around grabbing some ass, to take at a hotel." Roy said as Eddie snickered.

"Shut it, Roy!." Tara warned, glaring at the her teammate.

"What? It's true." Roy smirked.

"NO ITS NOT! GARFIELD-SENSEI, WOULD NEVER BE A WHORE!" Terra screamed in outrage at the archer.

"He could if Raven-Sensei allowed him to." Roy smirked more.

"Then Raven-Sensei would only let me be with him. Not some random bitch." Terra grumbled, but on the inside she feared that her sensei, the woman she idolized and saw as her big sister would allow her crush to do just that.

"Sure she would." Roy rolled his eyes, and dodged a small rock launched his way.

"I just spot Wally." Connor stated, interrupting the two's fight and honed in on the red flashes. He jumped into the air and looked around until he saw the Clan Heir in the middle of a street with his teammates and a Leaf Genin squad. "Found him! Let's go!" He ran off.

/

"Hokage-Sama!" A bear ANBU appeared in the Hokage's office and kneeled before the aging man.

"What is it, Kuma?" Sarutobi responded, wondering why the ANBU was so frantic.

"Two foreign shinobi in for the Chunin Exams. Wally and Garfield Namikaze." Kuma informed.

Sarutobi dropped his pen and he looked wide eyed at the ANBU before him. 'Garfield Namikaze is back in the village?' He sweated, fearing what could go wrong with this situation.

"Tell me, has he learned about Minato's son?" Sarutobi asked him.

"No, Hokage-Sama." Kuma answered. "But it's only a matter of time. What should we do, Hokage-Sama?"

Sarutobi's mind was rushing with a headache and thoughts of the young Jounin. He knew that the Namikaze clan would comeback someday, just wasn't prepared when since it's been such a long time. So he gives a straight answer to the ANBU.

"Listen to me carefully, Kuma." Sarutobi told him "If Garfield Namikaze were to meet the boy or learn anything about him, I shall deal with this." 'Kami knows that the truth will not only hurt him, but me as well.' "Just bring him to me once he learns about the boy, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kuma complied before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I did what was best for the village. I did what I had to do." The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he looked at the picture of the Yodiame Hokage and thought about his failure to have Naruto be seen as a hero. 'I have failed you, but I haven't failed the village.'

/

"So what's the Land of Shadows like?" Naruto smiled up at the taller black haired girl, his hands behind his head and he stood right next to her.

Blackfire looked down at the blond who smiled ever so brightly at her, and she shivered as she felt a known and unwanted emotion pass through her. The older girl scolded herself for feeling affection for the boy she just met, and cursed him for being so small and cute. 'How did I start crushing on him so quickly! Or why it had to be for a damn midget!' She thought as she squashed those feelings down.

"Hey guys!" The blond boy jumped in shock and landed in the girl's arms, as a red flashed blinded them and a red haired boy was in the middle of the group. "Glad to have found you guys!" He greeted, before looking at the blond Uzumaki. "Do I know you?"

"Umm... no." Naruto sweat dropped, being so afraid of such a happy looking guy.

"Scared, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, more focused on his rival than the added weight in his arms.

Everybody turned to see Naruto in the arms of Blackfire and when the blond realized what position he was in, he blushed hard and jumped down, shame written on his face. But thankfully everybody's attention was brought to Starfire, who was in the last Uchiha's arms.

"Stop doing the scaring, Wally-Kun!" Starfire pouted.

Sasuke finally noticed the girl in his arms and he scolded himself for being for focused on mocking his rival than his own person. "Get off me!" He growled, ripping his arms away and planned on dropping her.

But she didn't fall, instead she floated in the air, but kept her arms around the Uchiha for a few seconds before removing herself. "That was not nice, Sasuke-Kun."

"Trust me, Sasuke-Teme is not the most likable guy to be around with." Naruto stated.

"Quiet, you!" Sasuke shouted at the smirking Uzumaki and the pink haired girl glared at the flying girl.

"Okay, now then Star-Chan, B-Chan, let's go meet up with Raven-Sensei. Where ever she is." Wally said as he rubbed his chin, thinking where could his Sensei's girlfriend be, until suddenly he got hit on the head by Conner who appeared behind him. "Ow, why did you do that!?"

"Come on you three. Raven-Sensei and Richard-Sensei are meeting up and they want us there." Conner told them "And where is Garfield-Sensei?" He asked.

"Oh he's going to meet up soon, he sent me to make sure our flying duo don't get in to trouble." Wally said pointing at Blackfire and Starfire. "Come on, girls. We should meet up and get any last minute advise or information for the Chunin Exams."

"Fine." Blackfire said rolling her eyes as she turned to the blonf Genin. "Later Whiskers, hopefully I see you and your friends at the exams."

"I hope so as well, Blackfire!" Naruto replied, waving excitedly.

Blackfire and the others left, the black haired girl thankfully to get away from the boy who had made her feel so... light and warm.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whined as his stomach growled to life. "You want to come with, Teme, Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and walked away, not saying a word.

"What about you, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, only to get hit on the top of his head.

"Be quite, Naruto-Baka! You aren't good enough for me!" Sakura screamed as she pounder the boy on his head. "I love, Sasuke-Kun!"

With that she ran off to catch up with her crush. Naruto left seconds later, a frown on his face, and as he completely missed the pale eyed girl watching him.

'She isn't good enough for you, Naruto-Kun.' Hinata thought as she watched her crush leave, and the thought back to the black haired foreign shinobi. 'She might be a problem.'

/

"Ah, that was some good ramen!" Garfield said to himself, after leaving the Ichimaru Ramen stand and leaving a tip for the cute waitress. 'That Ayame girl sure was beautiful, maybe I can convince Rae-Chan to invite her for a threesome.' He thought as he walked through the village, but he stopped for a moment. He looked up at the monumental mountain of the carved heads of the previous Hokages, especially the head of the Yodaime 'Minato-Nee, how I've missed you and Kushina-Chan. After all these years.' The blond thought, thinking of visiting their graves later on as memories of the good time in the village flooded back. 'I wonder how's Mikato-Chan is doing? Maybe I should visit the Uchiha compound later? Maybe I should meet up with some my old friends like Anko, Kurenai? I wonder how's Tsume-Dono doing?' The Namikaze thought of his many childhood friends and crushes when he was in the village, while continuing on his path. 'Maybe I can find Kakashi and Gai and see if they would like to spar? Show them how much I have improved all these years.'

Garfield continued on his path as he passed along some villagers and off duty ninjas. The blond just stared up in the sky, ignoring the whispers of people around him, and as he failed to notice a blond spiky haired boy in the orange jumpsuit walking passed him as he had a scowling look. The lone Shadow Village shinobi ignored everything, even the small blond boy who walked past him.

"What a weird day. First it was alright, but then that flying girl show up and the red haired guy, and Sasuke-Teme was acting weird." Naruto said as he exhaled a heavy and stressed sigh. "Why do I even bother getting Sakura-Chan to notice me? All she does is pay attention to that emo-teme, who never looks at her the way he looked at that strange girl." The blond clenched his fists before he looked up at the Hokage Monument. "I'll show them! Someday, I'm going to be a great Hokage!" He declared.

Garfield stopped walking as he turned his head to stare at the boy who caught his attention. His eyes widen in shock as he gasped, seeing the blond haired boy in the orange jumpsuit, especially staring at the red maelstrom, the Uzumaki Clan symbol. He noticed the whiskers on his cheeks as well as the blue eyes that resembled not only himself, but his brother Minato. 'I-It can't be!' The man thought, looking at the blond boy. 'That outfit with the Uzumaki Clan symbol...can it be, can it!?' The blond got a good look at the boy, as his eyes widen even more at the resemblance "Minato's son?" He whispered.

/

Later on that same day we find the three Jounin Sensei all in the same hotel room of Garfield Namikaze and Raven Roth, the room of Richard Greyson was with the two and he was the one whom was yelling at the blond haired Jounin. "What we're you thinking!?" The Clan Heir demanded from the Namikaze man. "We had a plan! A straightforward plan!"

"Yaeah, yeah, I know." Garfield sighed, waving his hand in submission. "When I entered the village I just felt like a kid again and ran off without thinking. I'm sorry."

Richard growled and clenched his teeth, trying not to scold the man too much. Running his hands through his hair, the dark haired man glared at his best friend. "I get that Garfield, I really do, but isn't an excuse. You are a Sensei to three Genin, and you really need to start acting like it."

"I know." Garfield sighed in defeat, laying down on the bed, resting his head on his girlfriend's lap. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. You always are." Richard sighed.

"At least the kids got to see a little of the village." Garfield smiled, trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah. Not only Clan Heirs by themselves, but one very gullible girl who could have easily been manipulated by the people in the village and used to breed a new generation of Tamaranean in this village!" Richard yelled again, not appreciating the joke or the attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would have protected her!" Garfield objected, shooting up from his head rest and glaring at his friend. "I have Hiraishen Seals on all of them, just in case something go wrong and I couldn't sense them! Don't ever think so low of me! They have earned our trust to take care of themselves."

Richard sighed and calmed down after being reminded of his friend's carefulness. He sighed again as he sat on his chair, looking at the blond. "You're right, but that doesn't excuse you of running on your own like that, Garfield-San. After this, you will make up for getting us worried like that."

"Alright, after we've complete the Chuunin Exams, I'll take what's coming towards me." Garfield said, feeling calm from the warmth off his lover's lap. "Same old, Dickie-Kun, right Raven-Chan?"

"Yes." Raven agreed.

"I'm going to check on our students. They should be getting prepared for the exams tomorrow." Richard stated as he headed towards the door. "And Raven-San, keep an eye on him." He ordered.

"Hai, Richard-San." Raven responded, as the dark haired Heir leaves the room.

Raven noticed her lover's love and lust as he enjoyed being on her lap and alone in their rom with her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Totally." He replied, rubbing his head on her lap like a pillow "So, you wanna do it?"

"No. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Raven insisted.

"What are yo-" Garfield is cut off by his lover.

"Don't forget that I am an empathy and can sense how distraught you are." Raven reminded her blond lover.

"Right... I forgot." Garfield sighed and turned over, facing the demoness's stomach. "I saw someone today."

"Who was it?" Raven asked. "Was it any of those girls you mentioned to me?"

"No, this is someone whom I have never spoke about before. My brother's son, Naruto." Garfield started as he pushed his face into his girlfriend's stomach, inhaling her scent. "I saw him on the streets."

"And?" Raven ran her fingers through the blond hair, waiting to hear more.

"When I found out that my brother and Kushi-Chan had died, I came rushing back to find my nephew, but the Hokage said that he had died with my his parents. Sarutobi looked me straight in the face and said that Naruto was dead!" Garfield added as he remembered that day, being told the news and burning the three bodies, yes three bodies; Minato, Kushina... and Naruto.

Raven felt anger and sadness from her lover; she had seen her lover mad before, she had even seen him kill someone because of that anger before but this seemed so different. He had always been so protective of his family, so the fact that his nephew was stolen from him he never had the chance to raise him like he should have done.

"I'm sorry about that, Garfield." Raven told him in a hushed tone.

"No, don't be." Garfield assured, raising his head up facing her face, and her large breasts in front of his eyes. "It's the Hokage that should be sorry once I confront him and get the answers I want."

"I wonder why the the Hokage-Dono lied to you about Naruto?" Raven wondered, starting to get curious herself. "You're their son's uncle and closest relative, he could've hand him back to you when your brother and Kishina died."

"That's what I don't get either." Garfield said with a frustrating look. "Sarutobi has always been a good man, an honorable man. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"You should tell your students. Maybe through them, you can set up a meeting between you and Naruto." Raven suggested.

Garfield rose and sat on the bed before taking his favorite purple haired woman into his lap. "While I will tell my team, I don't need to use them to talk to my own nephew." Garfield stated as he kissed the purple haired woman's neck and cheek.

Suddenly a knock at the door stopped the duo dead in their tracks.

"Come in!" Garfield shouted, sensing both his tram and his lover's team to come in.

Opening the door, six teenagers come rushing through, all standing at the foot of the bed.

'Go uncle!' Wally mentally screamed.

'I wish that was me!' Terra thought.

The two look at their students, as they separated from each other as Raven asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if you all can buy us dinner!" Wally excitedly asked.

"But we ended up over hearing your conversation." Blackfire stated, crossing her arms.

"Great." Garfield sighed, looks like he'll have to explain the situation to them after all.

"We have no idea that you and Naruto-San are related, Sensei." Starfire said, which got the elder Namikaze's attention.

"Wait, you know Naruto?" Garfield asked her.

"We met him." Blackfire confirmed for her Sensei. "Spiky blond hair, blue hair, whiskers and wears that ugly orange jumpsuit for some reason. He even had that red swirl like on your Jounin vest."

"When did you guys meet him?" Garfield asked them.

"When my sister crashed into some boy we met his team, I think their names are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and that pink haired girl, but I can't remember her name."

"Uchiha? Wait Sasuke?" Garfield blinked in confusion. "Why do I know that name?"

 _Flashback Starts._

 _A young Garfield Namikaze panted as he struggled to stay on his feet and not fall on his face. His legs felt like stone, but that didn't stop them from wobbling under him. His hair and shirt was drench in sweat and his breath was deep and shallow; wobbling forward, the blond boy fell forward, but thankfully he was caught by his older brother._

 _"Whoa there. Looks like you'be gotten stronger." Minato commented in pride._

 _"Yeah... Tou-Sama has increased my training." Garfield replied, missing the wince from his brother as he rested his eyes._

 _"I hope he isn't too harsh on you." Minato frowned._

 _"Of course not. It's easy. I mean I was able to make you swest a little AT LEAST." Garfield responded with some pride._

 _"Yeah you did." Minato used his finger to swipe the sweat from his forhead. "You even got a few good hits in as well."_

 _The two brothers looked at each other and smiled like only a Namikaze could; when suddenly the two brothers heard the voice of a certain Uzumaki woman._

 _"Mina-Kun! Gar-Chan! Mikoto-Chan is here to visit!" Kushina yelled out for her secret husband and his younger brother._

 _"Kushina-Chan! Mikoto-Chan!" Garfield exclaimed as he let from his brother's arms and rushed to the first two loves of his life._

 _"Whoa there Gar-Chan!" Kushina cried out as she used her chalkra chains to form a barrier to keep the teenager from crashing into them._

 _BAM!_

 _Minato winced and Garfield groaned as he crashed face first into the chains and dropped to the ground. "Guess you weren't too tired after all." The Hokage joked._

 _"OW, KUSHI-CHAN!" Garfield whined as he rubbed his face. "Why did you do that?" He wanted to know._

 _"Because we can't have you jumping on us." Kushina smirked at her own joke and the teenager blushed. "Mikoto-Chan and I are pregnant, so you have to be careful around us."_

 _"You're pregnant?" Garfield stopped rubbing his face and looked up at the slight bumps on the two woman's stomachs._

 _"Yeup! This one is Naruto! Da'ttebane!" Kushina smiled brightly as she rubbed her stomach._

 _"Cool!" Garfield muttered as he stood before the two pregnant women and placed his hands on their stomachs. "What about you, Miko-Chan?" He inquired._

 _"Fugaku... has decided to name him Sasuke." Mikoto frowned. "He decided that it would be a good idea to bring the clan back into an positive light with the village."_

 _Garfield frowned and placed his ear on Mikoto's stomach. "Hi there, Sasuke-Chan." He greeted and did the same his sister in-law. Hello, Naru-Chan."_

 _Flashback Ends._

'Uchiha Sasuke? As in Mikato's son?' Garfield thought as he wondered if Mikato's around.

"Are you alright, Gar-Sensei?" Terra asked.

"Uh yeah, why's that?" Garfield replied.

"Well you've been starring into space for about six minutes and we were getting worried." Conner told him, he was gonna whack the sensei out of his dozed off-ness.

"Oh uh, I was just... remembering something." Garfield told them, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, here's a secret mission for you guys."

"Secret mission?" Eddie asked in excitement.

"But what about exams?" Wally pointed out.

"Yes, but its not a mission-mission, more like a meet and greet mission. I want you guys to meet Naruto and Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams. I'm not asking you all to spy or get info on them, I want you to-"

"Socialize with them just to keep a look out for them, is what you're trying to say." Raven deducted.

"Really? Why?" Eddie asked in confusion.

"Yes! Of course we'll do it!" Terra exclaimed, blushing and wanting to do anything to make either Raven or Garfield happy.

"Great to hear, Terra-Chan." Garfield smiled at the girl. "Now he doesn't know that I'm his uncle and I'm starting to believe that he doesn't know who's his mother and father are, so don't say anything you shouldn't say."

"Hai!" The two teams oblidged.

"How do we do that exactly?" Blackfire inquired blankly. "I don't mean to be that person, but how exactly can we do that in a event that pits Genin teams against one another?"

"That's for you to figure out." Raven answered. "Consider it a side mission beside the Chunin Exams. Right before the exams, try sneaking in a few moments during the exam and there is the one month period between the exams and the finals."

"So, all we have to do is for me, Star-Chan and Kuro-Chan to meet and greet my long lost Itoko without knowing that he is my Itoko." Wally states "Then I'd introduce him to Conner-San, Terra-San, and Eddie-San."

"But what about Richard-Sensei's team?" Starfire pointed out. "It would be rude to keep our friends in the dark."

"We don't tell Richard-San and his team, not until I give the say so." Garfield told them. "If I know that guy for years as a ninja, he's sharp. If he ask you all anything then play dumb."

"Oh, like we have to act like Garfield-Sensei, he won't suspect a thing." Conner stated.

"Yeah, just play dumb like Garfield-Sensei." Eddie replied.

"Yep, dumb-ol' Sensei." Blackfire said with a smirk.

"I'll act as the idiocy as Garfield-Sensei!" Starfire said bluntly.

"I may be ahead of you guys, cause I'm better to play as Oji-San for this role." Wally stated while rubbing his chin.

Garfield, hearing about all of the students picking on him, shoved his head into his lover's ample chest as he wept in sorrow. "These kids are so cruel." He sobbed.

"Stop picking on Garfield-Sensei! You're upsetting him!" Terra scolded the five Gennin, while Raven consoled the poor man.

"This is just sad, you know." Raven said, while patting her lover's head while he shoves his face in between her large chest.

/

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his room and looked at the one of two pictures he owned, one was a picture of him and Itachi and Itachi was basically cut out with a kunai and the other was of his mother and father. He would spend hours on hours before he slept looking at these two pictures, so he would never forget what he lives for. To avenge his clan, kill Itachi and then rebuild the clan.

But tonight was different. Tonight as he looked at his most prized procession, he faintly heard the voice of the floating girl from earlier in his head. He recalled her voice, her face, her smile... her body, but more importantly he remembered the red haired girl's smile. The same smile that reminded him so much of his mother's. The smile that was driving him insane. The young Uchiha heir looked back at the picture after briefly closing his eyes and jumped back and shook himself as he saw himself and the foreign girl in the picture, instead of his parents.

"What is wrong with me?" Sasuke asked himself as he turned away from the picture and laid down on the ground. 'Why am I still thinking about her?'

With those thoughts the last loyal Uchiha fell asleep, ready to face the Chunin Exams.

/

Naruto dressed in his blue pjs and his sleeping cap, was full of excitement as he laid in his old falling apart bed and he tried to think of a way to make Sasuke look like a fool and make Sakura notice him for once, and Kakashi too. "First a Chunin and then the Hokage!" The blond boy exclaimed, thinking about a future were everybody loves him and nobody would ever hurt him, or ignore him again. He started to think how the day turned out, meeting some other Genin for the exams that are from a place called the Land of Light. Naruto wondered what kind of ninjas were from the Land of Light, especially if it houses two flying girls with orange skin. That Starfire was cute, but her sister Blackfire was hot. 'She does look really nice.' He thought, as his face blushed by the memory 'I mean, she looks older and way hotter than Sakura.' he adds as he growled, trying not to think like a pervert. 'Yeah right, like a girl like her would give her time with a guy like me.'

And with that, he went to sleep.

It is now the starting morning of the Chunin Exams, as Team Seven regroup to head down to the location to the Exams.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I have the Exams good in the bag." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Keep telling yourself, Baka." Sakura told him dismissively. "Sasuke-Kun can pass the Exams in a snap, right Saskue-Kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer, his mind was wondering somewhere else. He was still thinking about Starfire as he didn't know why she's on his mind.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura calls out to him.

"Yo, Saskue-Teme!" Naruto plucks the back of Sasuke's head which wakes him from his thoughts.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyingly.

"You were pretty out of it when Sakura-Chan was calling out for you." Naruto told him.

"My apologies, I was just thinking about something." Sasuke respond, giving an apologetic look.

Naruto looked at his rival in shock as he realized that the last Uchiha just said that he apologized, not knowing what to do or say, the blond Uzumaki just looked on like a fish out of water.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke demanded, finding the unending stare annoying.

"D-Did you just apologize?" Naruto asked, pointing a shaky finger at his male teammate, their pink haired teammate looked like she was about to feint.

Sasuke just clicked his tongue and looked away with a brooding expression on his face, silently curing himself for slipping up, and in front of people no less.

Sakura then feinted.

"Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto yelped in shock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and just gave the pink haired girl a half of a second of a glance. 'Weakling.' He thought, dismissing the girl.

Naruto snapped from his shock and was about to scold the Uchiha for not caring about their teammate, when a loud and familiar voice made him jump.

"Hello, new friends, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun!" Starfire greeted and she floated right behind the blond boy, who she made jump. The she noticed the pink haired girl on the floor and she gasped before picking her up. "Is Sakura-Chan alright?" She asked.

"Um, how's it going Starfire-San?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I am most excited about the exams! Before I left I saw a kitty being chased by a dog and saved it! Proving my shinobi skills to be formidable, yes?" Starfire asked while holding the fainted Sakura while the two Leaf Genin just sweatdropped by the girl's enthusiasm.

"My dear sister meant 'kunoichi'." Spoke Blackfire who flew down and bonking her younger sister on the head. "And what did sensei tell you about going on your own!?" She scolded her sister as their male teammate joined in, eating from a ramen cup.

"Sorry, sister." Starfire apologized while rubbing her head, just as Sakura started to wake up.

"Oh don't be too hard on her, B-Chan." Wally replied as he ate his noodles. "You know how she gets if she gets cut off from her sugar."

"She's always like this. Stop making her seem more normal for these people." Blackfire replied, secretly taking a glance at the blond Genin, and thankfully she was successful in it.

"Sorry. Jus-" Wally was cut off by a salivating blond Uzumaki right in his face. "Um... can I help you?" He questioned.

"Ramen." Naruto drooled as the red haired boy ate the food of the gods right before him. "Is that from Ichiraku?"

Yeah. My Sensei got it for us." Wally answered, confused as to why his secret cousin was acting like this, but then it hit him. His cousin must be just like his uncle, and loves Ramen. "Do you want some? Our Sensei sealed away a bunch for us."

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed, stars danced in his eyes at the thought of eating more ramen, than what he had earlier.

Blackfire watched as her teammate did as he promised and gave the blond some ramen and watched he the small boy ate at least five bowls in under half a minute. 'He really is Sensei's nephew.'

"Alright, now I feel recharged!" Naruto declared while Sasuke just facepalmed.

"Didn't you have breakfast before heading down here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah, but nothing's wrong with five bowls of ramen in the morning!" Naruto states, in truth he only have was some bread and milk for breakfast since he's a little low on food. The ramen has really filled up his stomach.

Sakura just now waking up, finding herself in someone's arms 'Huh? Who's holding me? Could it be...' She looked up, hoping to be Sasuke to be the one who's holding her, but instead its the orange skinned Kunoichi. 'HER!? WAIT, THOSE FLYING GIRLS AGAIN!?' She thought, looking baffled and beyond angry.

"Anyway, why don't we walk to the Exams compound together? Care to show us around?" Blackfire asked, with her arms behind her back, showing off her bust.

"O-Oh, sure. The least we can do." Naruto replied with a blush, looking at his team. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, not looking at them as he thinks about the exams in mind.

Sakura, after getting off from Starfire's arms and is about to oppose, but since Sasuke agrees to show the fellow Genins to the Exams, she decides to at least agree with him "Yeah, I guess if they want to follow us around, I don't see no problem."

"Oh joy! We get to go to the exams!" Starfire jumps in joy as the six Genins march towards to the Exams compound.

/

"You love reading Ichi Ichi Paradise don't cha, Kaonashi-San?" asked a familiar voice that Kakashi recognized from his childhood, only one person who can call him that name.

Kakashi froze and turned to see someone he never thought he would see again. "Garfield..." He whispered in shock.

"Hey there, Kakashi." Garfield's friendly smile turned into a slight frown.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, fearing the reason why his Sensei's little brother was here.

"You know why I am here." Garfield responded, hinting at his nephew, and the silver haired man cursed to himself.

'Does he know that Naruto is alive!?' Kakashi exclaimed in despair. 'How could he find out!? It was such a close guarded secret, he was never supposed to find out, not until Naruto was completely loyal to the Leaf Village.'

"Yeah, you know, for the Chunin Exams!" Garfield smiled again, happy with the emotions he saw in the man's eyes.

"Yes, the Chunin Exams." Kakashi sweat dropped, relieved that the Namikaze man hadn't figure out the truth about his nephew.

"So are those your students, Kaonashi-San?" Garfield asked, looking down on his students associating with his secret nephew and his team.

"Why y-yes." Kakashi replied, hopefully he can keep Garfield busy. "So I'm assuming that those students belong to you?"

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure my beloved students are safe on their way." Garfield replied. "So until then, why don't we catch up for good times sake? I'm sure that you have some funny stories, and maybe meeting up some old friends on the way."

"Of course, Garfield." Kakashi sighed, starting to remember how enthusiastic his old Sensei's little brother was, almost as enthusiastic as Obito back when he was a Genin.

/

Raven stood on top of a tree, having to just used Genjutsu on a couple of shinobis who were a bit third rate. She didn't kill them, but instead made them think they're going on a wild goose chase. Killing them will only draw attention from other ninjas.

'That was close.' Raven thought, being lucky when she and Garfield kept watch on their students from getting taken away to be part of Konoha's breeding factories. 'Good thing I'm an empath, or Starfire and Blackfire would've been in serious trouble. Hope my team are just as aware.' She then wondered if all of Konoha shinobis are really as pathetic as these so called Jounin.

/

"Well, we're here!" Naruto declared as they make it to the location to the exams.

"Sweet, thanks my man!" Wally replied as he, Starfire, and Blackfire bowed to Team Seven to thank them. "You guys are awesome, hope we can make it as Chunin soon."

"Just one step closer, sister." Blackfire said as she looksed at the exams building. "One step closer so we'll be able to fight 'her'."

"Yes, indeed sister." Starfire replied, giving the same serious and determined look like her sister. Naruto and Sasuke noticed their looks and wondered what's up with them.

Until they hear another voice.

"What took you guys so long?" Spoke the blond haired girl, Terra, as she marched over to her fellow comrades from the Shadow Village. "Conner-San and Eddie-San are waiting for you guys while Dick-Sensei's students are already up on the Exam rooms."

"Sorry Terra-Chan." Wally responded. "Just meeting up with these guys we've met yesterday." He pointed to Team Seven, Naruto was the only one who waved, Sasuke turned away and Sakura just looked stressed out.

'So that's Garfield-Sensei's nephew.' Terra thought as she gave the boy a quick observation. 'He's just as cute as Garfield-Sensei, and that Uchiha is too. From the way he looks, he gives off this edgy-kind of cool guy you see in the mangas.' Thanks to being Raven's student, Terra can observe and can tell what kind of people they are based on their appearance, personality, body language, and fighting styles. "Well don't just stand there, let's go inside."

"Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki will become a Chunin! And then, the Hokage!" Naruto cheered as he and his team followed the two foreign teams, well Naruto followed, but Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind, looking on in irritation as the blond left them behind.

"Damn, dobe." Sasuke cursed beneath his breath before following after the only teammate he could stand.

"What a dobe, right, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura smiled, attempting to woo her crush, not noticing that he had left. Turning her head to the side, she then noticed that her crush was in fact not there, but was already walking right behind her other teammate. 'Damn.' She thought as she ran to catch up with her crush. "Wait up, Sasuke-Kun!"

Blackfire was walking along side her younger sister, thinking about their ultimate goal. But that didn't stop her from noticing the blond walking beside her or how it made her stomach turn into knots. 'Why do I feel nervous around him?' She thought in confusion. 'A kunoichi like myself shouldn't dwell on something like this.' The black haired girl tried to set these feelings to the side, when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. "What the hell?!" She yelled.

"Feast your eyes on the next great Chunin!" Announced a voice as Team Seven and the foreigner teams looked around, spotting a silhouette in front of them.

'NOW WHAT!?' Team Seventhought the same as the cloud of smoke disappeared. Seeing a boy with black bowler hair, black eyes, and wears a green spandex suit that can only describe as a walking fashion disaster.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." the unknown being spoke doing a fighting pose "I, Rock Lee, challenge you to-"

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS DAMN SMOKE!?" Shouted Conner who interrupted the weirdo's introduction. He is followed by Eddie as well as Tim, Stephanie, and Roy. "Man, what took you guys so long?!"

"Sorry, we were lost." Blackfire responded, as they all ignored the strange being as she pat Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "But thanks to these honeys, we finally made it."

"And who are these foxy girls?" Roy asked, crossing his arms as he gave Sakura a wink.

"Probably nobobies. I mean what can whiskers, pinky, and sunshine do?" Connor smugly answered the archer.

"What!?" Naruto asked, easily getting pissed off at the muscular boy's disrespect..

"Rude much?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips. Rock Lee was about to speak up but Sasuke shot back.

"Do you know who I am, insect?" Sasuke glared at the muscular and tall boy.

"No, should I?" Conner smirked with his arms crossed. "Must be some kind of emo. The scrawl looks so natural on your face."

'What is he doing?' Terra, Wally and Eddie thought as they prayed that the Clan heir would stop trying to anger the Uchiha.

Sasuke's stare turned icy cold, as fringed as the coldest of icebergs. "I'll crush you." Was simply all that he said before he walked away from everyone.

Starfire shivered as she felt the horrible emotions behind the young Uchiha's eyes. 'Such cold and miserable boy you are, Sasuke-Kun.' The red haired girl thought as she frowned and watched the Uchiha walk away, and his two teammates following him. "I think you went a little too far, Connor-Kun."

"Not likely." Connor smirked, excited at the thought of fighting and beating the only and Heir to the Uchiha Clan. "It's time to show the Elemental Nations of the Clans from the Village Hidden of shadows can do! And an Uchiha is the perfect pawn to do just that."

"Rock on!" Wally agreed as he jumped up and gave the very muscular boy a high five.

'You may have made things more interesting, but then again you did just make things worse for our side mission.' Blackfire thought as they followed suit and entered their first part of the exam.

/

In the secret viewing room on the floor above the third floor, several Jounin Instructors from a vary of villages surrounded the room and watched as their students interacted with one another for at least an hour before a cloud of smoke caught every bodies attention and a scared, trench coat wearing man appeared from the smoke.

"Ibiki-San is in charge of the written exams?" Kurenai was in shock and slight worry for her Genins. 'This isn't good. Hinata-Chan is too kind and soft hearted for Ibiki.' She thought as she bit her lip.

"Not surprising if you think about it." Asuma commented as he blew out a puff from his cigarette, and covertly reached between himself and his secret girlfriend, and held her hand. "I'm sure your Genin will do fine. Hinata may just surprise you, if that's what worries you."

"I am worried about her. I haven't had a lot of time to work on her self-confidence." Kurenai replied, squeezing her lover's hand. "Oh no." She groaned.

"That's not good." Asuma agreed as they both saw as the girl they were talking about was being seated right next to her crush.

"Wow." A voice shocked the two, when it appeared right between them. "That girl looks just like Hitomi-Chan."

Asuma and Kurenai jumped apart in shock and turned to see a familiar and smirking face.

"Kid?" Asuma's cigarette fell from his lips, onto the floor.

"I'm not that much younger than you, Asuma." Garfield smiled at his reaction.

"No way, Gar-Kun?" Kuremai said in shock, looking at the man resembling the late Yondaime.

"Kuremai, looking beautiful as ever." Garfield commented to the red eyed Kunoichi "And you, Asuma, don't you know what smoking does to your lungs?"

"W-What are you doing here?" Asuma asked, seeing that the Yondaime's younger brother for the first time was shocking and the look his secret girlfriend had he's starting to look worried. 'H-Hold on, why is Kuremai looking at him like that? She can't be liking this guy, right?'

"I'm here to check out my nephew and his team for the Exams." Garfield replied, the two were shocked to hear as if he knew. "Oh look, there's my nephew, Wally over there." He pointed to the red head sitting between two ninjas in the middle, as the Namikaze also noticed Blackfire sitting next to Naruto to the left making Naruto in the middle "And it looks like my other student, Blackfire is sitting where that Hyuga girl is sitting. Wonder who's the blond in the middle? I feel bad about this kid sitting with these pretty girls, am I right?" Asuma and Kuremai sweat dropped by his enthusiasm.

'Yep, that's Yondaime's little brother.' They both thought, and they are now relaxed that he still doesn't know.

"Kami, do you have to make things like some kind of romance novel?" Raven asked him, looking at the two Konoha Jounins. "Sorry about my fellow Jounin's behavior. He was once part of our village's comedy improv troop for a while, but they kicked him out because he was stealing the show."

"I told you they were jealous of my artistic comedy!" Garfield exclaimed with his fist raised up high. "My impressions of the Hikarikage-Sama was gold!"

"Would you be quiet so we can watch our students in how they do well in the tests?" Richard asked, observing his younger brother Timothy doing the Exams.

"Got it!" Garfield exclaimed as he slipped arms around both Asuma's and Kurenai's shoulders, and held them close to him. "I can't wait to see what scareface has planned!"

"Neither can I." Kurenai agreed with a small nod.

/

Back inside the exam room, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting between the Hyuga Clan Heiress Hinata, whome he had known for a couple years and the Light Village Shinobi, Blackfire. The blond felt sickening feeling in his stomach and nervously chuckled to himself, knowing that he couldn't pass this test and would fail the exam for his team. 'Damn. I can't be the reason that we fail!' The blond thought as he looked over his test paper.

'Naruto-Kun?' Hinata thought sadly as she hoped that her crush would pass the test, but knew that he had little chance as he didn't have the same training that she as Heiress had. 'Maybe I can offer to help him. Before that girl does.'

"There are nine questions and you will have twenty minutes to do so." Ibiki started as he motioned to the Chunin shinobu surrounding the room. "These Chunin will monitor you and if you get caught cheating five times, you and your team will be eliminated and kicked out of the Chunin Exams."

A rumble of the Genin shinobi started as they all doubted themselves, well most of them did anyways.

"Silent! The test starts now." Ibiki stated.

'We are so screwed.' Sasuke and Sakura thought from separated, knowing that if Naruto fails, they fail. But hopefully in some kind of miracle Naruto would somehow pass with some kind of luck.

In secret, the Genins are using tactics to cheat by looking over answers from others. Students like Gaara of the Sand Village is using his abilities to look over some students' answers, as Shino uses his bugs to give him the answers.

Timothy, Stephanie, Terra, and Roy are trained to observe the smartests ninjas to get the answers. Conner's eyes are special for his abilities as they can see through everything as he can see through the answers, which is like the Hyuuga's Byakugan but unlike the Byakugan, his activates when the iris of his eyes turn into a tint of red, which the Clan of El's has what is called the "Red Eyed Exugan." Tara receives the answers from Eddie who's Genjutsu is able to go into her mind to get the exam answers when he gets them from Shikimaru and Neji without them noticing.

On Naruto's table, the young Uzumaki is having trouble as he didn't answer his tests. Blackfire gave him an observing look at his test.

'He didn't write down anything.' she thought, then noticed the look the Hyuuga girl is giving him 'This girl is concerned for him, wonder why? I should inform Garfield-Sensei.'

"You're caught cheating, you're out!" Ibiki announced one pudgy student with unshaven orange hair, black cloak and pants, as he's being pulled by the Chunin.

"Wait! No, I-I didn't cheat! This exam is an outrage! I had everything under my control!" He yelled, struggling to let go but the Chunin were too strong as his team.

"Way to go, you damn control freak." Snarled the fat ninja's teammate as they leave the exam room.

Soon there are some that were caught cheating being taken away by the Chunin. Ibiki still stands, seeing most of the Genin still having their eyes on their papers. 'It's been long, looks like I'll have to change tactics.' "Alright listen up! If you feel like giving up now, raise your hand now if you don't want the stress to over take you!"

Garfield by this point had let go of his old friends and was standing over by his lover and best friend, watching his secret nephew like a hawk, like he used to watch over his village when he was still in the ANBU of the Hidden Shadow Village. As he watched the boy, he took note of how nervous he was and how looked to be on the edge of a breakdown. 'Why would he be nervous? A Uzumaki has nothing to fear from a Chunin Exams.' The man thought as he had a terrible thought. 'What if Naruto was never told about his parents? Or even taught for that matter!?'

Turning from his nephew to the son of the current Hokage, the blond man asked. "Hey Asuma, whats the deal with the blond kid from your village? He looks like he's about to snap."

Asuma looking and seeing that the resident Jinchuriki and sighed. "The kid's the deadlast of his graduating academy class. It doesn't surprise me that he's so nervous, he doesn't want to fail and have that hold him back from his dream of being the Hokage." The man answered.

"The Hokage? That's a big dream." Garfield replied as he narrowed his eyes in anger. 'So I was right. There is no way that Naruto could possible be the deadlast if he knew of his inheritance or if he was properly trained. "Who's the kid's Sensei?"

"Kakashi is." Asuma answered the blond male. "Same with the last Uchiha and Councelmwoman Harnou's own daughter."

"Kaonashi-San? That's a surprise." Garfield muttered to himself. "You think a kid trained by Kaonashi would be at least Mid-Chunin level by now."

"Yeah... You'de think." Asuma muttered, knowing that Kakashi had and still does blame Naruto Uzumaki for the death of his Sensei, even if he doesn't mean to do it, he does focus more on Sasuke that either Sakura or Naruto.

"So if this Kakashi barely trains him, does he put his focus on his other students?" Raven asked them.

"Mostly he has eyes on Sasuke." Kurenai states "He barely trains the Harano's girl since she does nothing but stay pretty, but girls like her only join to be ninjas not just because of the Civilian Council's demands, but they're just, what do kids call it, "thirsty" for Sasuke, who doesn't seem to show any interest in them."

"Thirsty?" Richard asked in confusion. "Is that what kids are calling it these days?"

"Kids these days with their slang, right Garfield-Kun?" Raven asked, but her secret lover's mind is focus on his secret nephew, thinking what Asuma has told him.

'What in the depths of hell is going on?' Garfield thought, his fists tightened as he watched his nephew struggle. 'Kushina-Chan, I'm going to get to the bottom of this.'

/

The last remaining question is the decider for those who wants to pass. At this point some Genin teams leave and Ibiki gave them an ultimatum if they don't write down the last answer, they'd be Genin forever. Naruto and Sasuke both didn't know the answer to the last question as Sakura didn't know it too.

Hinata was about to hand her paper to Naruto, but he decline, telling her in whisper about his reasons which shocked Blackfire. 'So the kid refuse to cheat.' she thought. She and her sister didn't have to cheat like the other Genins as they're pretty smart as future kunoichis. Then later on when Naruto raise his hand she thought he's going to give up, but then slams it on his test paper, as he glares at Ibiki and told him off that even if he's going to be a Genin, he'll still aim to be Hokage. 'He has determination in his dream. He's no quitter, and I think the others are realizing it as well.'

"To the seventy-eight that remained, congradulations you've passed!" Ibiki told them all the students remaining.

"We passed? Just like that?" Stephanie asked in shock.

"B-But what about the tenth question?!" Sakura asked him.

"There was no tenth question." Ibiki told them, as he explained the reasons behind this test.

/

"Whoa, plot twist!" Garfield commented, he was surprised in how the Exams went.

"So it was just a test their skills on gathering information in secret." Richard replied, he found it odd for some of the Chunins didn't catch them cheating. "Clever. Very clever."

"And I wonder what's going to happen next?" Raven asked as the blond Namikaze chuckled.

"Hell. Those kids are going to get hell." Garfield answered, but then he started to worry about Naruto and the next phase of the Exam.

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked as she felt a female presence jumping at the wall of the classroom.

"Because that lady feels sadistic." Garfield hummed as he chuckled to himself. "Maybe a little hell is good for the kids."

The Jounin watch as the wall of the classroom blew up and smoke filled the room again, all were confused, except for Kurenai who knew who was the Proctor of the second round of the Chunin Exams. A giant white scroll was shown through the smoke and what it said chilled the Namikaze Jounin to his core.

The single and sexy Anko Mitarashi!

"Hebi-Hime?" Garfield whispered in shock and no small trace of affection.

"Hebi-Hime? So this is the girl you always spoke about." Raven noted as a purple haired woman was revealed as the smoke dissipated and she stood with a cocky but carefree grin.

Anko quickly scanned the room and saw the large number of Genin still present, she mentally frowned but smiled like a snake on the outside, just waiting to have some fun and eliminate as many teams as possible. "Geez, you must be getting soft in your old age, Ibiki. Twenty-six teams still in the Exams. Not a good sign."

"Or maybe this Exam's batch of Genins are better than we expected." Ibiki dryly responded, starring blankly at the woman. "And you're early again, Anko."

"What can I say, I got excited!" Anko smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

'Wow, this chick's hot.' Roy, Conner, Wally, Tim and Eddie all thought. Stephanie, Terra, Blackfire and all the other girls could sense all the lust of the male Genins giving annoyed looks.

'Why is she dressed up like that?' Stephanie and Terra thought.

'I like her outfit.' Blackfire smirked to herself.

"Alright, for each and everyone of you survived the stress of the first phase of the exams, its time to get to the second phase of the exams once I cut you all in half in this part of the test." Anko said as she crossed her arms under her fishnet clad chest. "Hope you're prepared because we're going to...The Forest of Death!"

'Forest of Death?' Naruto thought, feeling a chill running down in his spine. Sakura and Sasuke felt the same chill as well, feeling that something terrible is going to happen at the Forest of Death.

Now at the mark of the second Exams, as the exam takers are now in front of the fence that leads to a large part of a forest.

"Welcome to the second phase of the exam, Practice Area 44: Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko explained.

"Creepy place." Wally states.

"Yeah, this beats our training grounds in the Hidden Shadows Village." Eddie replied.

'The Shadow Village?' Anko thought as she recalled her old crush and first love saying that he was visiting from the Hidden Shadow Village. "From here on out it will be only you and your teams, pitted against one another." The more inexperienced Genin began to murmer and whisper amongst themselves. "That's right, gaki. There is no such thing as a ally in this forest, well you could, but there would be nothing to stop you or them from betraying the other."

"What? So we can't even trust our own friends!?" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Gaki, there are no such things as friends in the Forest of Death." Anko replied as she made herself look menacing. "Once you all go in, few will make it out." She added.

"Psht! That's not scary at all!" Naruto mocked as he let his confidence go unchecked.

His teammates tried to shut him but, but he ignored them and continued.

"I bet I ca-" Naruto went dead silent as a kunai zipped past him and cut his left cheek and he went rigid as the woman vanished from sight and was then behind him... licking his cut cheek.

"You taste good." Anko purred, scarring everyone and angering two certain girls. "Shame really, loud mouth chumps like you, always die first in the Forest of Death."

Garfield watching everything from a far sighed but still smirked as he watched the first girl he liked that was his own age group mess around with his nephew.

"Well she seems..." Rachel deadpanned.

"Sadistic?" Garfield guessed.

"I was going to say different, but I guess if you want to be blunt about it." Raven responded with a shrug.

"You think they'll be alright on their own in there?" Richard asked, worrying about his brother.

"Don't worry, Richard-San. Have faith in our students." Garfield assured him. "Besides, no one actually dies in the Forest of Death."

"Really?" Dick asked him.

"Sure, unless you count what happened to that kid years ago that went in on a dare and a bunch of rabid squirrels ate him. Then that time two drunk shinobis snuck inside and got plowed by some bears, and lets not forget what happened to that grave digger..." The more Garfield said the disturbing details about numerous events that happened in the Forest of Death which only made Richard and Raven feel uneasy about their Genin. "Huh, I guess people do die in the Forest of Death. Well looks like they'll gonna need some luck, with Wally's speed, Conner's strength, and Starfire's and Blackfire's durability, I'm sure they'll be fine."

'After hearing what you said, we can't help but worry!' Richard and Raven thought with sweat drops.

/

"Your task is a No Rules Scroll Battle, where your teams will be carrying these two scrolls of Heaven and Earth." Anko explained as the teams were given each one of the scrolls "Each teams will be fighting over the scrolls. Twenty-Six of you, meaning half of you will get the scroll. Thirteen gets the Heaven Scroll, while the other Thirteen gets the Earth Scroll. To pass the test, each team must get to the tower with both scrolls. The time limit is 120 hours, 5 days."

"Five days!?" Ino exclaimed.

"But what about food?!" Choji asked.

"I'm with this guy, I have major metabolism!" Wally stated, he doesn't want to get hungry.

"You're on your own. Just be aware of man eating bears, poisonous snakes and bugs." Anko shrugly warned them.

'There are tigers in the forest!?' Stephanie thought in fear.

"So don't lose a teammate, only thirteen teams have any chance to survive, no quitting and whatever you do, do not look into the scroll. That's disqualification." Anko told them before adding. "Also if your lucky, don't die."

"Can we go now or what!?" Wally inquired.

Anko ignored the boy and pointed to a small area that had one big table and a big stack of papers and a roll of scrolls. "Before we begin, you will all fill out the form on that table and each team will get one scroll. The form you will fill out, excludes both myself and the Hidden Leaf Village from any responsibilities if you were to die."

"Die!?" Sakura and Ino exclaimed at the same time, but then stared and glared at one another.

"Yes die, this won't be a cake walk and once this round starts, it will be every team for themselves!" Anko repeated as she stared at the two female ninjas with distaste shame.

Now Wally Namikaze wasn't a fool, he knew that there were people from both Kumo and Iwa that hated his exiled uncle, but he was extremely proud of his Clan and loved to flaunt it as much as he could. So that's what he did, as the purple haired woman mentioned every team for themselves. "I'm not scared! Wally Namikaze, runs from nobody!" He boasted, making everybody, but more importantly Naruto look at him in shock... and shame?

'Namikaze!?' Everybody who didn't already know, were in complete shock.

'A Namikaze. How is he related to the Yomdaime Hokage, I wonder?' Sasuke thought as he placed Wally higher on his list of opponents to face, even above Naruto

'Is he related to the Yomdaime Hokage? Does he blame me like everybody else?' Naruto asked himself as he backed away from the red headed boy and hid behind his two teammates, an action which was not lost on either Sasuke, Blackfire, Terra, Anko, or even Wally himself, who frowned at his cousin being afraid of him. 'Is he here to kill me?' The blond boy wasn't so confident now.

'I-Is Garfield back?' Anko thought as she felt her heart beat quicken and her stomach turns in squares and triangles.

'Why does he look afraid of me?' Wally asked, putting that as a mental note 'If he's heard of me and knows that I'm related to the Yondaime, he should be glad to see me. Something's not right and I know the others know it too.'

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke to the blond "Quit hiding behind your teammate, it's disgraceful in front of others. If you plan on cowarding away, then don't get in my way."

Naruto frowns as he face Sasuke eye to eye "I'm not afraid, and I'll prove it by going to the Forest of Death!" He retorted.

"Good." Sasuke replied to him, turning his head back to young Namikaze. 'If that guy's the Namikaze, then he and his team are our enemies.'

"Wally-San." Terra whispered in concern.

"What do you think, Eddie-San?" Conner asked his teammate who looks at Naruto.

"I can sense anxiety from him." Eddie said, as he rubbed the Kanji tattoo on his forearm "The boy is determined but I can sense great fear from him, I wonder if he'll make it without death looming him." His eyes became red for a second, almost demotic.

Soon the Genins all signed the wavers as each team gets one of the scrolls. Team members face off the opposing teams. Some with strong determinations, some with cocky attitude, and others who look at Team Seven, deciding to target the deadlast as well as some who looks at Wally and his team, some want to go up against him while others fear him.

"Alright, you all signed up and got your scrolls?" Anko asked as she looked at all of the twenty-six teams who got their own scroll. "Great. Let the Exams begin!"

And just that, the Genins enter the forest, may Kami have mercy on their souls.


	2. Forest of Death and the Warm Ups

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER DC COMIC/NARUTO CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two: Forest of Death and the Warm Ups

Training Area 44 or the Forest of Death as it was mostly known as to the resident of the Hidden Leaf Village was the staging ground for the second round of the Chunin Exams; teams from all over the Elemental Nations gathered all in one place to test their Genins and the Genins from alley and rival villages alike. And that is where we find an Hidden Light team facing off against a Hidden Stone team.

Roy Harper has unleashed his 'One Hundred Arrow Jutsu on the Iwa team for the Heaven Scroll; but unfortuntly for him only one Stone Shinobi was hit by the jutsu while the other two were able to avoid the mass amount of chakra arrow, but they weren't able to dodge the archer's teammates. Timothy and Stephanie effortlessly took down the other two Stone ninjas and took procession of the Earth Scroll.

"We got ourselves an Earth Scroll. Good job, team!" Stephanie cheered hi-fiving both of her teammates.

"Only the first hour and we already got out second scroll!." Roy replied holding up the Earth Scroll.

"Better keep it in safe, Roy." Tim told the archer ninja. "From here on out you are responsible for our scrolls." That being the team took off for the center of the forest to the large tower.

Only forty-seven minutes had passed since they had entered and already one of the teams were ready to go.

/

"T-This guy's just too strong." An Leaf Genin said weakly, covered in scorch marks and bruises. 'I've never heard of a ninja who can shoot beams out of their eyes! What is this monster!?' He thought while laying down facing Conner's sandals. The strong boy looked down at his opponent with an annoyed look.

"These guys were just too easy." Terra said with a wicked grin, sitting on a stone pillar that looked like it came from the ground as she swings around a metal plate band with her finger. "I just love it when I get down and dirty, don't you agree Ed-Kun?"

"...Yeah." 'You're always been a tomboy, Terra-Chan.' Eddie responded. His eyes were pure red as the iris in his eyes are black with red narrow pupils. He stared at the Genin's eyes as he used a genjutsu. The three Genins were too weak to fight the genjutsu and started to scream in agony as they felt their skin boil and burn from black and red flames that consumed cooked their flesh.

"These guys are chumps." Conner grumbled, putting his hand in his pocket before he took out the Earth Scroll and handed it to Terra who had the Heaven scroll they just acquired. "This was just too easy for us. These Genins lacked the bloodlines that the Leaf Village is so famous for."

"Yeah; what the Leaf Village thinking? Recruiting and graduating such weaklings." Terra said, as she fantasized about Garfield and her sensei Raven. "Garfield-Sensei and Raven-Sensei are gonna be so proud of me for in making it this far!"

"What about us?" Conner and Eddie deadpanned.

"What about you?" Terra giggled with a blush.

/

"Let's go find Naruto now!" Wally exclaimed as he jumped and lead his team to the location where he last felt his cousin's chakra from.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see our new friends again!" Starfire commented as she flew instead of jumping like her sister and teammate.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to be the first team to make it to the tower." Blackfire added as she decided to jump from branch to branch like her human teammate.

"Yeah... let's not do that. I want to spend some time with my shoukei." Wally smiled at the black haired girl.

"No, absolutely not." Blackfire narrowed her eyes at the red head. "I know our mission is to get close to the midget, but us just staying with them might be met with suspicion."

"But Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan are so nice. Surely they will welcome us with open arms." Starfire smiled up bright at her older sister.

Blackfire rolled her eyes at her younger sister's trusting nature, but she chose not to say anything that would make her cry. She wasn't in the mood for that. "The midget might, but not the others."

"What do you mean, Kuro-Chan?" Wally asked the eldest sister.

"Well, from what I've heard and seen about the midget's teammates." Blackfire started. "Pinky is just totally in love with the Uchiha and doesn't really care about anything or anyone but him, and that includes Naruto. She even ended some friendship for the Uchiha. And speaking of him, the Uchiha has some dark emotions radiating off him. I know you've sensed it too, Sister."

Starfire looked on in concern as she replied to her sister. "I do, dear sister. I felt an darkness from Sasuke-Kun when he gave Conner-Kun that icy glare earlier. Something must have happened to him to be this way." 'And I wish to help him but what should I do?'

"Well, you know what they say: yesterday's enemy are tomorrow's friend." Wally stated as he gave the two a grin. "We could use the power of friendship to help them!"

"Wally, that is the most dumbest thing you have ever said." Blackfire said as she rolled her eyes. "This is real life, and not something out of those stupid manga that you always read."

Starfire was thinking the same thing the red haired heir was thinking; maybe she can try to be friends with Sasuke? 'Yes, I shall be Sasuke's most bestest friend he will ever have!' She thought with determination.

The team settled into a comfortable silence as they scanned the forest for any movement and the Namikaze Heir was using his senor abilities to feel out for his secret cousin. For close to half an hour the team searched for their target and for all that time they couldn't find anything and as their spirits dropped slightly, the red haired boy felt the chalkra signature that he recognized as his cousin's.

"I found him!" Wally exclaimed as he suddenly jumped to his right and picked up his speed as he felt a strange and extremely powerful chalkra close by his area.

"About time." Blackfire signed in annoyance.

"Do you feel Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan?" Starfire asked.

"No. He's by himself, but then again I don't know their signature yet." Wally responded as he felt them getting closer.

The three picked up speed and rushed with their full speed to the location of the chakra signature; it only took two minutes to reach the blond by but as they did the red haired boy sensed another chakra signature and it didn't feel peaceful or human. They landed in a clearing to see the orange wearing boy stagger out of some bushes, his hair a mess and some kind of gooey substance on his clothes. Wally felt the non-human signature getting closer and figured out that it was heading towards his cousin.

"Naruto! Look out!" Wally cried out but it was too late and they all looked on as the blond boy was swallowed whole by a huge snake. "NO! He raged as he jumped at the snake that he believed just killed his cousin.

"That's no ordinary snake!" Blackfire stated as her hands lit up a dark purple and she flew towards the snake, ready to kill it and if possible save her teacher's nephew.

But before she could even get close to it the snake cried out in pain just before it exploded and chunks of its body went flying everywhere, coating the girl in the same substance as the blond boy and a few smaller chunks of snake meat in her silky black hair. She floated, frozen as she was too shocked to move as she felt the entire front of her body covered in the slimy substance.

"Really!? I got ate again!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to shake himself dry, and it kind of worked. "This sucks!"

"There's another snake!" Wally cried out as he jumped towards his cousin, but at the other side of the clearing the snake was much closer but luckily a certain black haired girl was even closer.

Naruto be this time had decided to jumped back in an attempt to avoid the snake but wasn't aware of his surroundings and jumped back first into a big tree. 'Shit!.' He cursed as he saw the snake getting closer, closer and he was too scared to move. 'I'm going to die...' He added.

As the snake was within a few feet of him a purple explosion stopped the animal right in its track and let out a cry of pain.

'What was that!?' Naruto exclaimed in shock as two more explosions sent the reptile staggering back and one of the Shadow shinobi floated into view, hovering before him and her hands were covered in globes of a dark purple light or something. He said and thought nothing as the young and dare he say extremely beautiful, Shadow Kunoichi floated between him and the snake that was going to eat him. The young Uzumaki may have only been able to see the back of the girl's body but he still couldn't look away from her; her hair blew in the wind, her muscular body was visible under her uniform and the light around her hands shimmered and were in constant motion, it had him captivated. 'Blackfire...'

He never saw it coming as a red flash went off to his right and he didn't notice as he was grabbed by his secret cousin and he vanished in a flash, leaving the Tamaranean to fight the snake by herself.

/

Naruto and Wally reappeared by the red haired Tamaranean and not noticing the black haired beauty before him, shaking him from his funk. "What? Where's Blackfire?" He asked himself as he looked around and quickly found her facing off against the snake. "We got to help her!" He got ready to jump and help her.

"No wait!" Wally didn't let him go. "Watch this. See the power of the Hidden Shadow Village."

/

The snake lunged at the girl, hissing loudly in an attempt to intimidate her.

Blackfire wasn't intimidated; if anything the hiss made her more than ready for combat and launched herself at the annoyingly oversize reptile. "Die!" She roared as she fired several of her star bolts at the snake's face, making it screech in pain before she used her superior strength to lift it up by it's jaw and throw it into a couple trees.

/

Naruto looked on in shock as the thin but still muscular girl manhandled the giant snake and used her strange powers. Powers that confused him greatly. 'Is this the power of the Shadow Village?' The blond questioned as he noticed that her eyes glowed completely purple. "Wow."

The three watched as the dark haired girl started to press her attack and launched volley after volley of her purple starbolts at the snake. Smoke formed and filled the space where the snake was and as the could of smoke and dust got bigger and bigger they could no longer see the snake but they could still hear it screech in pain, and it's cries echoed through out the forest.

Wally watched and he felt his spirits pick up as he senses the summoner vanish in a puff of smoke. "It's gone!" The red head exclaimed.

Naruto hearing the loud voice snapped back to reality and turned to see the Shadow Genin that he remembered was a Namikaze member and the blond didn't know what reason the Namikaze had with him, so he took a few steps back.

"Hey there Naruto! So glad to know that you'll alright!" Wally greeted his cousin; his smile filling his face.

"Just so you know, I don't have the scroll with me." Naruto said in a defensive tone; wondering if this was a way for Namikaze Clan to kill him and avenge the Yondaime Hokage. He had always been blamed for all the people who died during the Kyuubi attack and especially for the death of the Yondaime Hokage, so it didn't seem like that far of a stretch for someone from the Namikaze Clan to come all the way to kill him. Such hate was nothing new to him. "Well; are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you?" Wally asked as he tilted his head, while crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, do you have the Heaven Scroll or the Earth Scroll? Cause we have an extra Earth's Scroll if you want." He reached around his jacket, only to find himself missing the scroll. "Where are they?! I thought I had them!"

"I got them." Blackfire replied as she showed her wrist to the Heir and sighed. "Did you think you would have actually put the scrolls on your person instead of placing them in a seal?"

Naruto watched in confusion as the red haired boy reached for the symbol on the girl's wrist and then pulled three scrolls from it, as smoke for a quick second blocked view of her wrist. "What was that!?" The blond asked in shock; never seeing something like that before and yet he felt a pull towards whatever the boy just did. 'I want to do that!' He thought in glee, himself practically drooling.

"It's Fuinjutstu." Wally answered, hoping that whatever made his cousin afraid of him, would end soon at the display of the less known shinobi art. "Here take it!" He exclaimed as he resealed two of the three scrolls before handing the blond boy the last one.

"And you're just going to give it to me?" Naruto asked as he let his guard down slightly and looked on in confusion at the scroll. 'Fuinjutstu? I'll need to remember that one!'

"Of course!" Wally replied as he handed the blond Uzumaki the scroll and smiled brightly at him.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he put his guard back up and tried to keep the three Light Shinobi in his sight, but realized that the dark haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Backing up he found the girl as he backed into her, making him jump to the side and his hand shook a little.

"Because we're nice people!" Wally exclaimed and the red haired girl agreed instantly, making the blond boy look at the dark haired sister.

"I have nothing better to do." Blackfire responded as she folded her arms over her chest and looked away in annoyance, and so the small red coloring on her cheeks couldn't be seen.

"O-Okay." Naruto accepted the scroll and pocketed it away.

"We should find your tea-" Wally started but stopped as a huge and dark chalkra washed over him and made him shiver and gag a little.

"What's that?" Blackfire asked as she also shivered.

"I don't know, but its coming from over there." Wally strained himself as he concentrated on pushing the feeling away from him.

"That's where I left Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran off towards his teammates, the other following him.

/

"Anko-Senpai! We found a body in the bushes!" Informed one of the Chunin as he projected his voice to the woman in charge of the second round of the Chunin Exams. "The body appears to be one of the Grass Kunoichi!"

"What?! Let me check it out!" Anko called back as she made her way to where the Chunin found the body, which didn't go unnoticed by the Shadow Jounins not far from them.

"A body? I should go investigate this." Dick said as he followed after the Tockubestu Jounin.

"Aren't you coming with? Don't you want to meet-" Raven stopped asking as she noticed the Namikaze Jounin wearing a fake bald cap, mustache, and glasses. "Why are you dressed like that? In fact when did you put on that get up?"

"I'm not prepared to meet Anko-Chan yet." Garfield replied with a nervous wavering in his tone. "So if she asked, my name is Masashi Kishimoto."

"Like anyone's going to fall for that." Raven deadpanned, as she felt a dark chakra energy flowing from the forest "Did you feel that?" she asked him, shivering from the most despicable and evil aura that she had ever felt before.

"Yeah, I did." Garfield told with his eyes narrowing at the forest 'I hope nothing is happening to our students, especially Naruto and Sasuke. If so, Kushina and Mikoto would rise from the dead and kick my ass.'

Garfield (Masashi) and Raven made their way over to where the other Leaf shinobi had gathered around the body. Dick had already joined them but even he didn't know what to make of the faceless girl or why only one member of the team was killed and not all three. The clan heir stood behind the Leaf shinobi and pondered the possibilities as his two friends joined him, not caring that his best friend was wearing a wig or anything else for that matter. Raven was disturbed by the faceless girl but she was focusing more on her boyfriend who was standing to her right nd she wanted to smack him silly before ripping the disguise off his head and face, but she knew that he felt that it was necessary. She knew her boyfriend wanted to surprise the sadist kunoichi.

"No way..." Anko backed away in a shivering fear, she knew only one person who would do such a thing. Garfield noticed and took his eyes off the purple haired woman and to the dead girl. 'Why is Hebi-Hime so afraid?' He asked himself.

/

Sakura and Sasuke didn't know what just happened. One moment they've encountered a foreign Genin posing as Naruto and the next thing they knew they're face to face with another Genin, who's killer intent was dark, cold and evil.

'What is she!?' Sasuke thought to himself as his legs shook in fear.

"Good, good. You're paralyzed in fear." The Grass Genin cooed as she gave a dull look towards the two Leaf Genin; watching her Uchiha prize struggle to get up and the pink haired one actually tearing up in fear. "How disappointing, I was expecting a challenge." She said as she picked out two kunais, not loosing sight of Sasuke.

"I-I'm not afraid!" Sasuke bit out, shaking holding a kunai in a defensive position. "I'm an Uchiha! An elite!"

"Poor little boy." The female Genin started before she vanished and then reappeared right behind the dark haired boy. "Itachi was a elite... you? Not so much." The Genin cooed in the boy's ear before vanishing again as the Uchiha Heir can around with his kunai.

"She's so fast." Sakura whispered in shock.

'She's toying with me!' Sasuke thought, enraged that the Genin wasn't taking him seriously; forcing him to activate his Sharingan to try and even the odds.

"Such pretty Sharingans." The foreign Genin smirked coyly as she revealed herself a few yards away, standing on a branch.

Sasuke bit back a growl as he realized that the girl wasn't even a bit afraid of him or his bloodline. Flaring his chalkra, the young Uchiha Heir manifested all of his hatred towards his older brother and forced it towards the black haired girl.

"Ku ku ku ku ku." The girl evilly chuckled as she effortlessly brushed off the killer intent from the Uchiha Heir and then proceeded to release her own, and direct it all at the two Genin.

Sasuke started to choke as his lungs just seemed to quit work, making him fall to his knees as he struggled to breath. Sakura on the other hand did not handle it as well, she was currently face down in the dirt and shaking like a leaf, as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Yeeessssss." the girl hissed, as she grinned evilly in seeing the two Genin fall to her so easily. "Now, now. Your suffering will end soon." She said as she brought out a long, blood stained dissect knife "Now you two. I'll start with you my dear Sasuke, I'll end your suffering soon once I take over your body.

'I-It's no use.' Sasuke thought as he has been trying to stay conscious, but the killing intent is making him suffer. Once the girl steps towards him, grabbing his face and pins him down on the ground, she raised the knife above his eye.

"Now let's begi-" The girl was suddenly cut off when shurikens was thrown at her chest, making her back her away from the Uchiha, but was then followed by a green blasts hitting her in the chest, making her flying backwards towards the ground. 'Who the hell disrupted me!?' She thought as she looked at the blond Uzumaki in front of his teammates along with Wally's team. 'Isn't that the Uzumaki boy? And with him are...' The dark haired woman looked at the redhead before her as she frowned 'A Namikaze, this just got interesting.'

'Naruto.' Sasuke thought weakly as he forced himself back to his feet. He couldn't believe what he's thinking but right now he's glad to see that his blond teammate is around. 'But there's no way that dobe's going to take her down. Naruto, grab Sakura and run as far away from here! Wait, who's that with him!?'

"Kuro-Chan, Star-Chan, take Sasuke and Sakura out of here and head down to the stream we've passed through." Wally ordered as Starfire helped up Sasuke while Blackfire helped up Sakura before they tried to fly away but they were cut off by the foreign girl. Wally sensed the darkness coming from the girl and could barely stand being this close to her.

"You aren't going anywhere." The Grass Genin appeared before the sisters.

"Wally, that girl is too dangerous to fight!" Blackfire told him, feeling that the Genin before them wasn't who she appeared to be. "It'll be better if you grabbed Naruto as we all escaped!"

"Sorry, Blackfire." Naruto told her before the Namikaze heir could reply; said heir could feel his anger rising. "I won't let him get away with hurting my friends!"

'Naruto.' Wally thought in surprise.

"Ku ku ku, this just got even more interesting." The girl said as she pulled out her sleeve, revealing a seal as she bit her thumb and spread it across her seal "Summoning Jutsu!" She cried out, summoning a giant snake. "You want to get serious? I'll make you regret in ever facing me."

"Snakes!?" Wally exclaimed as he remembered that there were only two people who could summon snakes, and one of them was the Sannin Orichimaru. "You're Orichimaru!" He shouted as he nervously took a step back and the dark haired girl on his team did the same.

"W-What?" Blackfire gulped as she realized that she and her sister and team leader stood no chance at winning.

"Orichi-what? Who's that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"How can you not heard of Orochimaru!?" Blackfire asked in shock, how can this midget not know about the crazy Sannin "That guy's a psychopath! He was once a shinobi for your village and is one of the great Sannin. I don't know what they teach you in this village's academy, but they should've warned you about this guy!? He's known to kidnap people and experiment of them!"

"W-What?" Naruto's went wide in fear. "Is he that bad?"

"Dude, this guy experiments on people just for eternal life!" Wally stated while backing away. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Oh? I thought you were all going to fight me. Ku ku ku." Orochimaru asked, as he peeled the skin off of the female face now revealed to be the pale faced Sannin, Orochimaru. "My covers blown, and now you'll die." He said as his giant snake swung around hitting Starfire to the ground, Sasuke still in her arms.

"Sister!" Blackfire shouted before she turned to the Sannin. "You bastard!"

"Come now, children, there's no need to run away from me." Orochimaru said while turning his head sideways creepily while his eyes shot out and gave a creepy grin. "I can be your friend." He said while extending his long tongue.

Then it all changed. A big fist crashed into the Snake Sannin's face and the impact sent him flying back and through several trees before crashing down and slumping against the base of a tree about fifteen yards yards away. 'What was that?' Orochimaru asked himself as he rubbed his cheek and for a second thought that her former teammate was in the forest. But luckily he knew that wasn't the case.

"Not so tough are you?" Connor asked smugly as he stared at the Sannin from his position with his team and the other two teams. "You're nothing compared to the House of El."

'House of El!?' Orichimaru thought in shock as he realized just why the teenage boy was just as strong as his former teammate. 'A Genin team from the Shadow Village has never been in a Chunin Exams before. I wonder what happened to change that?' He got back to his feet, flaring his chakra.

/

"Do you sense that?" Raven asked as she felt the evil presence I the forest anf felt sickt o her stomach.

"I know exactly who that is! Orochimaru!" Garfield growled and both of his fellow Jounin's eyes went wide.

"That's not good." Richard whispered as he feared for his team.

"No it's not. We need to do something." Raven deadpanned.

/

Orochimaru backed away; face to face with Conner, along with Terra and Eddie. The pale skinned man then noticed the long haired boy's eyes blackened as the white haired boy then blinked replacing his black eyes with amethyst eyes. 'That boy has some demotic powers, but he's no Bijuu, but something else.' He thought as he decided to resume his efforts to place the Cursed Seal of Heaven on his chosen vessel.

"Look out!" Terra shouted as the three dodged the tiajutsu, but then Orochimaru used their dodging as an opportunity to run past them and head towards Sasuke which the blond girl noticed straight away. "Oh no you don't! Earth Style: Aftershock Stomp!" She shouts as she stomps on the ground, causing a rumble which a pillar raises Sasuke up and another hits Orochimaru's head, causing him to retrace it toward back to his body. But the head stretches back up towards Sasuke as Terra jumps up around the trees to charge at the head "Gotcha!" she shouts, grabbing him by the neck making Orochimaru growled.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru growled as he charged at the blonde, sinking his teeth onto her neck which placed the Cursed Seal of Heaven on the young blond girl's neck, right below her collar bone.

"AAAAAHHH!" Terra screamed in agony. Then slumping to the forest floor as she passed out by the flaming pain coursing through her body.

/

"Terra!?" Raven yelled as she clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees; feeling her student's pain from outside the forest.

"Raven!?" Garfield exclaimed in shock before he kneeled down and took his girlfriend into his arms and held her close. "Raven! What's wrong!?"

"It Te-AAAAHH! IT'S TERRA!" Raven screamed in pain as she was cradled in her boyfriend's embrace. "Something happened." She whispered, as the pain left just as soon as it came. Standing up with her boyfriend supporting her, she shook away the fog from her mind. "She needs me." The demoness added as she flicked her hand and opened a portal.

"No." Garfield responded as he held her closer, making her growl.

"Get off me!" Raven snarled.

"No! You can't go, or Terra and her team will get disqualified." Garfield urged the frantic woman, making her angry.

"I don't care!" Raven replied as she tried to break free from her lover's grasp.

"You do care! That's the problem here!" Dick interjected. "While we all care about our Genins, we can't just keep babying them when they stumble and fall."

"But they're up against a that monster!" Raven shouted in a rage, the tremors of the blond girl's pain affecting her.

"It's going to be okay, Raven." Garfield assured the purple haired woman. "Anko and an ANBU Squad are going after Orochimaru."

"What if it's too late?" Raven asked while her boyfriend rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Conner, Starfire, and Blackfire are strong, Wally's fast, and Eddie's a boss. I'm sure they will escape; I promise you." Garfield told her as they look afar at the Forest of Death.

/

"YOU SNAKE!" Conner growled. "House of El, Ice Release: Frozen Blizzard Jutsu!" The muscular teenager huffed and blew a stream of frozen air at the Sannin, encasing him in a block of ice. "Wally, Eddie, Whiskers, you three pick up the others and get out of here!"

"No way!" Wally and Naruto denied at the same time.

"Yeah! We can't just abandoned you!" Eddie agreed with the two Gennin.

"Blackfire and I can handle this! You all need to leave, while you still can!" Connor argued back as he destroyed the block of ice with his right fist. Leaving only a pile of mud surrounded by shards of ice. 'Another Mud Clone?'

"Kukuku. You kids have forced me use my Kusanagi." Orichimaru chuckled as he smiled deviously at the Genin, stepping out of the shadows. "It's not necessary, but I don't have time to toy with you this time."

Conner charged at Orochimaru, who only disappeared into the ground before he could hit him. 'So what if he got a sword, my skin's too tough to be cut!' He thought. Conner El is known to not use tools like shurikens, kunais, or military pills, due to his strength and powerful bloodline chakra. He is a formidable powerhouse on his team but not as strong as his father/Clan Head of the House of El. However, because those of the House of El are powered by the Sun, and the area of the Forest lacks sunlight due to the large branches and trees. But there is also a draw back for short haired boy, and the snake summoner managed to cut his side. "AAAGH!"

"Conner!" Wally/Blackfire/Eddie shouts at the same time.

"Oh, so you do bleed." Orochimaru grinned widely as he licked the blood off his sword. "The House of El are known to be unstoppable and superior to strength; skin that is as durable as steel. You boy, are you perhaps, born with only parts of those genes. A half breed perhaps?" He mocked sadistically in a calm manner.

"SHUT UP!" Conner shouted as he suddenly kneeled in the stomach by Orochimaru, as his sword stabs him through his chest but not close to the heart.

"You son of a bitch!" Blackfire yelled; charging towards Orochimaru as the snake Sannin dodged her and instantly knocked her out with a single hit, having had enough of this game and needed to

"I've never seen a girl like you who can fly." Orochimaru said with his tongue sticking out. Then without turning he grabbed Eddie's and Wally's fists and turned them over, then stomping their heads into the ground. "You think all of you can stop me? A Sannin? Know your places!" He shouted as he brought out his Kusanagi, looking around at the knocked out teenagers and a still standing Naruto. "Now, which ones should I kill first?"

"Hey, you freak!" Shouted Naruto as he jumped in the air as Orochimaru stabs him from up high, but Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke revealing a clone jutsu. "Over here!" The blond shouted while giving the Snake Sannin a punch in the face making him fall backwards but his legs still stand on the floor "I'll make you pay for hurting them! You hear me, you son of a bitch!?" The blond yelled in anger, but he received laughter from the vile man. "What's so funny!?"

"Look around you, boy. You are all alone." Orochimaru taunted as he waved his hands to show all the Genin were on the ground, some unconscious and others just too tired or hurt to stand.

Naruto was shocked at the condition of everyone, especially ones like Starifre, Sasuke, Wally, Connor and Blackfire. Surprisingly it wasn't Sakura that his eyes stopped on, but on the pained face of Blackfire and how she struggled to look up at him. Growling the blond boy clenched his fists and glared at the long black haired man. "You bastard!"

'Use my power!' A dark voice snarled in the boy's mind. 'Kill him!' 'And release me...' The voice added, not allowing the last part from the blond human to hear.

'Never! I'll never use your power! I don't need it!' Naruto rejected as he tried to fight back the surge of power, but that didn't stop the red chalkra from flooding his chalkra pathways. Whisping around his body.

'Do it!' The dark voice raged as his cage rattled. 'You know you have no other choice in the matter! You and your friends will die without my power!' The voice just sounded like it was grinning. 'She will die without my power.'

Naruto howled in anger as his whole body was surrounded by the red chalkra from the great Kyubi Kitsune. "Aaaah! Die!" He growled as he jumped at the Snake Sannin.

'Interesting. The Kyubi Jinchikuri.' Orochimaru thought as he easily avoided the clawed slashes from the small blond boy.

Naruto through slash after slash, and cut after cut, but still he missed each one as the more faster and experienced man easily dodged everyone and only felt annoyed at yet another person standing in his way. "Even with the fox's power, you are still weak." He mocked, but became slightly alerted as he was alerted as he felt his former student and the ANBU getting closer and the boy was about to sprout a second tail of red chalkra. "Enough is enough." He added as he went through the hand signs. "Wind style: Wing Barrier."

The blond Genin was blasted away into a tree, he was about to jump back to his feet when he felt something wrapping around his neck. "You lose." The man said as he tilted his wrist and added little chalkra into his finger tips and lifted up his shirt, revealing the seal that keeps the nine tails at bay.

"N-Naru...to." Blackfire struggled to get up as she couldn't see what that creep is doing to him, she just couldn't move because of her injury and shame. Bringing back memories of her and her sister's past.

'YOU BITCH!'

'Komi! No!'

'You two are weak, get out of my sight.'

Blackfire silently went into tears as Orochimaru finished sealing Naruto's seal with his own. As he drops him, he slipped into the ground after he saids "I'll be on my way now, good luck passing the exams children. Until we meet again." The Sannin said as he sunk into the ground and reappeared next to the Uchiha heair before giving him the Cursed Seal of Heaven before vanishing.

/

"H-He's gone." Raven said while shivering in her boyfriend's arms.

"Orochimaru?" Garfield asked her.

"Orochimaru. The kids are safe, for now." Raven responded as she felt a great sense of relief that she doesn't feel Orochimaru's presence by the Genin anymore. "When I see that snake I will skin him alive for hurting Terra!"

"Yeah, well get in line. Orochimaru will be facing justice by my hands." Dick replied with a narrow look.

"Our hands." Garfield corrected. "Five days in the Forest of Death, let's pray to Kami-Sama that these kids make it out alive."

/

The next five days were a cake walk when compared to fighting and getting owned by the one and only Orochimaru. The teams had split up; Connor wanting to take Terra's and Wally's team and leave, but both Blackfire and Eddie refused to do so. The only conscious members on their own respective teams. So Sakura, Blackfire, Eddie, Connor and Tim carried the unconscious Genin and made their way to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. On the same day, the teams were confronted by the Genin team from the Sound Village, but the sheer force of numbers startled the Sound team, but didn't turn them away. The four teams fought and the female member of the Sound team was badly hurt and they were forced to retreat. During the fight both Sasuke and Terra had awaken and their curse marks were erupted with black flames on their flesh. During the fight while Sasuke was toying with the two male Sound ninja, Terra broke both of the female Sound shinobi's wrists and cackled madly as she did it; all the while, cursing the girl, saying how she wasn't worthy of being with Garfield and sharing him with Raven-Sensei. Sakura and Roy were able to talk down their teammates as the others just watched in shock.

After that Wally and all the others woke up and Naruto informed that he had both a Heaven and Earth scroll. Terra and Connor had mentioned that Terra had both, but Connor was still needing a Heaven scroll.

And that's exactly what they did. Getting the scroll from one of the veteran shinobi, Kabuto of the Leaf Village. The three teams spent the next day making their way to the tower and all the while Wally, Blackfire and Terra talked with Naruto.

From what Naruto learned about them, he was very intrigued by the three the most. He has learned from Wally that the Namikaze Clan are well known for their lightning speed that allows them to teleport. The Uzumaki was surprised that the Yondaime was exiled from his Clan since he couldn't do the Lightning-type chalkra that gave them the ability to teleport. Terra is part of a clan that specializes the Earth Jutsu, as they can make earthquakes and landslides. Naruto thought it wasn't any special, until he saw Terra can form a rock into a diamond. Blackfire is a mystery to him; so when he asked her what Clan she and her sister are in, she told him that they're not part of any clan that ever existed that allowed them to fly as they're simply born with the ability to do so. When he asked how, she would place her finger to close his lips as she whispers in his ear that it's a secret in a flirty way.

Throughout the way to the tower, Conner and Eddie would talk while Sasuke just looked at them. He does owe the teams his gratitude for saving him, Sakura, and Naruto from that creepy Grass Genin who turned out to be the Snake Sannin. Sasuke thought to himself about what would happen if they didn't save their skins then he won't avenge his clan to kill his brother. Throughout the walk, he demanded Conner to tell him why he saved them when he could have easily kill him and his team. Conner told him that those from the House of El are very honorable, and told him that they would fight in the exams, but at full strength. This lead Sasuke to review his thoughts about the previous day before he was talking to the red haired Shadow girl about his clan as well as the village in general. All the while Sakura was glaring at the two, but mostly the red haired girl.

Soon they saw the tower, meaning that they had made it for the third phase as they are met with three doors, each for them to access.

"Well, we're here." Naruto said with his fox-like grin.

"Looks like our gateway for the final exams are here." Wally stated as he turned to the Konoha Genin. "Well, good luck, Naruto-San."

"You too, Wally." Naruto replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Let's get in already." Sasuke said as he walked to the door.

"Good luck, Friend Sasuke-Kun!" Starfire waved at the Uchiha boy, who blushed at her as he hurried inside.

"Later, Whiskers." Blackfire said as she and her sister followed Wally inside.

"Yo, Uchiha-San." Conner called out to Sasuke who turn. "You're not half bad."

"You too. Can't wait to destroy you." Sasuke replied as the three teams entered inside their own test rooms to see if they passed.

However, Terra and Sasuke both have their cursed marks itching them up. Something tells them that they're going to have a rough time from now on.

/

"Looks like they've survived the Forest of Death." Raven said as she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but the third phase of the test is where it gets real brutal." Garfield stated as he put his hands in his pockets. "Can't wait to see their expressions when they see our students' strength."

"Well, they may have passed through the forest, but here comes the hard part." Dick commented as his worry for his students grew. When he saw the number of ninjas that has made it, including the Sound and Sand Genins, and the two other Genin teams from the Honey Country.

With a total of 11 teams; 33 Genins, the preliminary Exam will about to begin.

/

All the Genin were assembled in a tall room that was probably used exclusively for the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village. The Jounin all stood above the Genin, on the evaluation decks above them. Before the Genin was the Hokage; the old man standing with his arms behind his back and his still sharp eyes overlooking the eleven Genin teams.

Wally, Starfire and Blackfire looked at Richard's team, who have looked a bit rough on their way to the tower. Then they noticed the other team from the Land of Honey. One is a girl around Wally's age, she a bubblegum pink hair in buns, pink eyes, her skin's about as pale as the moon. She wears a purple short top with long arm gloves, a short skirt and fishnets clad to her slim legs, and shinobi sandals. Behind her is a large muscle toned boy with orange shaggy hair, tanned skin, and wears a yellow and black tank top with metallic arm guards, black pants and sandals. The last person behind them is a tall, slim boy with white spiky hair, icy blue eyes, and a dark blue t-shirt with a symbol resembling a ice cube, blue sleeveless gloves, black shorts and sandals. The most bizarre about the last guy is that beneath his feet, were a trail of ice.

As the Hokage gave his speech about the true purpose of the exams, Garfield while in his disguise (sunglasses and black mask covering his face like Kakashi) he couldn't help but look at the Sound Ninjas in suspicion. He noticed the Sound Jounin and kept his suspicion 'Haven't seen this guy around.' he thought, as he looked at Naruto paying attention to what the Hokage tells the shinobi as some of the Genin were giving their own looks about the next Exam 'Not surprising, they have never knew the true purpose of the exams. Can't believe that they have to fight each other.'

Then suddenly, another shinobi popped up in front of the Hokage, Garfield recognized him as the sickly Hayate Gekko, who decided to speak as the proctor for the third phase of the exams. 'This guy looks to be on deaths bed.' Raven thought, as she noticed Terra scratching her shoulder. 'Terra-Chan, I hope you're alright.'

/

"Good! I could use a good warm up!" Connor loudly boasted.

"Oh yeah!" Wally agreed as he jumped high and raised his fist into the air. "Shadow Village, gonna kick some ass!"

/

"Kami, so noisy." Spoke the pinkette pale Honey Genin as she crossed her arms over her petite chest. 'If I remember right, he's a Namikaze. Guess I'll need my bloodline powers to win if I fought him.'

'Namikaze, prepare to meet your down fall!' Thought the Stone Genins with grudging looks.

/

"Wow, those guys look tough." Stephanie said, feeling really nervous about the exams.

"Don't worry, Steph-Chan." Tim assured her "We got this."

Terra was rubbing her shoulder, still feeling the pain of the cursed mark 'Dammit, why does it hurts so much.'

"Will the first contestants *cough* please remain here and the others wait from the balcony. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Yorio Akado, please stay." Hayate announced.

(Canon fight and results.)

/

"Got to admit Sasuke was pretty good, especially with his obvious disadvantage." Garfield commented.

"What disadvantage?" Richard asked.

"Sasuke-Chan, has the same curse mark as Terra-Chan." Garfield informed and the black haired man filed that away for later.

"I can only hope that whatever they did to the Uchiha's curse mark, works just as good as the seal you put on Terra-San." Richard commented.

The Jounin watched as the Uchiha Heir collapsed in a heap and started to breath very heavily. Then the Heir was picked up by his hair gravity defying Jounin and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was heard by the blond Namikaze.

"It's nothing, Naruto." Sakura answered him. "He's just exhausted."

Garfield arched his brow at the pink haired girl, curious as to why she lied to her teammate and not even caring that she was doing it. "He was given the Cursed Seal of Heaven by Orochimaru while in the Forest of Death. The same as Terra-Chan." His voice surprised the Leaf Genin.

"Cursed Seal of Heaven? What is he talking about, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked his teammate in confusion.

"Noithing! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Sakura bit off, angry at the man for revealing the truth and angry at her unwanted crush for listening to the man and doubting her. "Just be quite, Naruto-Baka!"

"Bu-" Naruto tried to speak, but was cut off by the pink haired girl hitting the top of his head. "OW!" He cried out.

"I said stop talking!" Sakura growled, wishing her crush was here and not her teammate.

"That pink haired brat isn't so nice to her teammate, sister?" Blackfire asked her sister.

"Agreed. She lacks the meaning of the importance of a team work and friendship." Starfire replied, nodding in agreement. They saw the screen showing who's going up next as it stops to certain names "You're up, ne-chan!" The younger sister exclaimed.

'And it seems that I get to fight Pinky.' Blackfire smirked seeing the pink haired Leaf kunoichi looking more annoyed to Naruto until she saw her name on the board.

'Alright, if Sasuke was here then he'll see how I'll wipe the floor of that flying slut.' Sakura thought while thinking over confidently about herself winning against the flying orange-skinned girl.

"Will the second contestants *coughs*coughs* please step in." Hayate announced as Sakura walks down to the ring while Blackfire just flies down, surprising the Genins and Jounins.

"Did that chick just fly!?" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"A flying ninja? Now I've seen everything." Shino said in monotone.

"Hey Kurenai-Chan, what's the deal with Pinky here on Kakashi's team?" Garfield asked the red eyed Jounin who sighed.

"Well she's not much to talk about. She's one of those girls who only entered the academy not just that they're the Council's children, but she has a thing with the Uchiha boy who's this year's top of the class." Kurenai answered her old friend. "Hinata-Chan and Ten-Ten are basically the only ones who take being a Genin seriously." 'Though with Hinata's case she has that crush on the Uzumaki boy.'

"I see." Garfield said while nodding "Blackfire's going to win this one."

/

Blackfire stared at her opponent as she gave her a mocking smirk. "Hey, Proctor? Can't I face someone stronger? This girl... I can beat her in under one minute." She stated making the pink haired girl furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Sakura demanded as veins throbbed in her neck and forehead.

"Sorry, it's just that you don't seem to be the kind who takes this seriously. If this was a real war then you'd be long since dead." Blackfire shot back cooly.

"If you are finished bantering, you shall begin the *cough* match! *cough*" Hayate announced while coughing.

"Enough! I'm going to punch your teeth in!" Sakura yelled as she rushed past the proctor and ran at full force at her opponent. "I'll show you!"

Blackfire blinked in boredom as the pinkette ran towards her in a furious rush; not even bothering to move out of the way. She just stood there and smirked as the Leaf Genin got closer and closer, until she was right before her.

/

"She's not even going to move?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Why would she? She know her own limitations." Garfield commented with a smirk as he enjoyed the look of shock on every bodies faces as the loud pink haired girl hit his student directly on her cheek, and wasn't phased a bit by it.

"W-Wha-at ju-u-ust ha-apened?" Hinata asked as she started to realize that maybe the black haired girl was more of a threat that she originally thought she was.

"Wow. Blackfire-Chan is strong." Naruto said in awe.

'Blackfire-Chan? Naruto-Kun just met her.' Hinata thought to herself, frowning, but then gasped as she saw the black haired girl smirk before she grabbed the pink haired girl by her neck and lifted her into the air. 'She's so strong.' She thought as the dominating foreign shinobi lifted up her fellow Leaf shinobi with ease.

/

"How pathetic." Blackfire whispered as she started to choke the girl.

The Leaf Genin watched on in shock as the foreign shinobi looked like she was about to kill the pink girl, but luckily she lost consciousness before she would have died.

"Winner by knockout, *cough* Blackfire of the Shadow *cough* Village!" Hayate announced as the dark haired girl then threw the pink haired girl to the side and scoffed. "Next round, Terra Markov versus Cameron Mahkent!"

"Why are you even a ninja." Blackfire said directly at the unconscious form of Sakura as she flew up the rails next to Wally and Starfire.

/

"That was amazing, Blackfire-Chan!" Naruto commented as the dark haired girl smiled smugly.

"Eh, it was nothing." Blackfire replied. "You should seen me when I go all out if I face a tougher opponent."

'That girl is strong.' Ino gulped, now feeling bad for Sakura that she had to face such an opponent.

Meanwhile Raven watched her student's match with concern. She knows that she should've taken Terra out of exams but she knew that she couldn't do that. Terra as well as her team that are looking forward to this. She hopes that it's nothing serious.

/

"Shadow Village, huh?" Cameron spoke as he checked the blond girl out. "Maybe after this, we can go out for dinner, cutey."

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Terra replied as she cracked her knuckles. "I've already found someone I like."

"You may now *cough* begin the match!" Hayate announced as Cameron started to make his hand signs.

"Ice Release: Transformation!" Cameron shouted as his whole skin turned blue, as his hair turned into ice spikes. "Time to make this fight more...cool." He said, while his teammates Jinx and Mammoth face palmed from the rails.

/

'We told him to not make any ice puns!' Jinx thought in exclamation.

/

"What are you, a Yuki-onna?" Terra mocked as she preformed her own hand signs. "Earth Armor Technique!" She shouted as everyone felt a rumble as pillars pops out from the ground, as Terra stood on one of them. Then the pillars started to form around her feet, as well as her hands as they turn into stony fists and rocky boots. Then another pillar forms around her chest as it creates a chest plated armor. "Boxing Armor Style!"

/

"Whoa, I've never seen an Earth Jutsu like that before." Naruto said in awe.

"That's the Markov Clan's unique Earth Style Jutsu." Wally explained to his secret cousin. "The Markov Clan are originally from the Land of Earth, but moved to the Shadow Village for personal reasons."

Hearing Wally's explanation, Jinx looked at Terra with an interesting look. 'Hmm, wonder how this will turn out for Cameron, facing off against someone from the Markov Clan.'

/

"Ice Style: Ice Porcupine Technique!" Cameron shouted as he suddenly grew shards of ice out of his back, arms, and legs, leaving holes in his clothes. He then turns around to shoot the shards out of his backside towards the blond as she punched and kicked each ice shard with her rocky gloves and boots.

'Okay, maybe I can-' she was thinking of a plan until she felt something itching on her neck 'No! Not now!' she thought as her eyes suddenly turned purple in a flash but kept calm to herself 'I won't let it take over me, not again!' "HYAAA!" She shouted as she launch herself to punch Cameron who dodges her stony punch by luck.

"Blonde's got some skills!" Cameron said to himself as he gave a cocky grin. "I like her already!"

/

Kin Tsuchi shivered; remembering how the girl brutally beated her and almost broke her wrists. 'That girl is a monster!' She thought out of hidden fear.

"Ice Release: Frozen Wall Technique!" Cameron summoned out a wall of ice around the ring, surrounding him and Terra who tries to punch the ice, but it didn't break "You like it? My Clan's known for their Ice Techniques! Our Sub-Zero Clan's Ice is known to be unbreakable!"

'Unbreakable Ice Jutsu? Where have I heard that before?' Wally thought as he tried to remember about what kind of person would do that kind of jutsu until he snapped his fingers. 'Now I remember! Barry-Oji-San used to fight a bandit named Leonard Snart with that Ice Jutsu

/

Terra got into a guarded position, trying to figure out if she should or shouldn't continue the match. Sure she could try her more powerful techniques, but there were several problems with that. One, she had this curse mark on her neck and while it was sealed away, there was never enough time to run tests on it to see if the seal would break under too much pressure. Two, she was almost positive that nothing she had could break through the ice wall and if she couldn't break the wall, then she couldn't break his ice armor. 'I can only hope that this can do it.' She thought as she knew that she would only have one shot to break the ice.

"Just give up, cutie. You can't break through my ice. Just give up and go out to lunch with me." Cameron taunted as he flexed his muscles and limbs, showing that the ice didn't restrict his movements.

Terra charged at the ice armored boy, her one rock encased fist ready to pound his armor to little ice cubes.

/

"That won't work." Garfield whispered sadly as he watched the ice armored boy do the same as his lover's student.

"What? Why, Garfield-Sensei?" Starfire asked her teacher.

"I've fought someone with the sub-zero bloodline, they are a dangerous opponent, no matter how few there are in existence." Garfield commented with a frown. "They are tough to beat. Nothing short of a Biju's chalkra could melt it."

Naruto hearing everything looked at the man and blinked. "So... is that like the Ice Release?" He asked.

Garfield hearing the questioned turned to the boy and smiled. "Correct. The Sub-Zero Release is the evolution of Ice Release."

Dick noticed how Garfield was speaking to the whiskered faced Genin. He had a suspicious look on his face as he wondered why is his best friend was speaking to some kid who'll eventually be an opponent for one of his own students. 'That kid looks familiar but who? What are you up to, Garfield-San?' He thought as he watch Terra and Cameron colliding their fists at each other.

/

Terra to her shock saw her rock coated fists freezing up once it contacted Cameron's face. 'W-What?! My fists frozed up by touching his cheek!? Impossible!' She thought as she felt the cold fist hitting her face, turning her cheek blue as she spits out some blood as she falls down.

"It's sad that you have to be beaten, cutie. You've got spunk." Cameron grinned as he saw the blond girl picking herself up. "Still up, let me take care of that." He went through hand signs. "Sub-Zero Jutsu: Polar Spikes Jutsu!" He said as he raise his palms up together as he shot spikes and shards of ice at the girl.

Terra used her stony fists to block the attack, but she gets hit by the shards as it cuts her sides, arms, legs and cheek. Eventually her rocky fists and boots were in pieces as some shards pierced her feet, shin, and forearms making her scream in pain.

/

"Terra-Chan!" Raven gasped in horror, as Conner and Eddie gave equally worried looks as the rest of the Shadow Jounin and their students.

/

"No mercy." The Honey Jounin, Sebastian Blood whispered cooly with a smirk.

/

Eventually Terra collapsed on the ring floor; eeling her body bleeding while Cameron slid down towards her as his feet slid across the ice he made on the floor. "So, about that dinner-" He didn't finished as his blond opponent spat blood at him. "Now that's just cold."

"S-s-screw you, c-c-creep!" Terra scowled while shivering as the ice touch her bare skin.

Cameron snarled at her disrespect before smirking cruelly.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Terra's scream sent chills down at most of the Genin's spine as they hear the scream and cracking noise when the Markov Clan heir leg was stomped on by the Honey Genin's ice armored foot. He shattered her kneecap.

"Terra-Chan!" The Shadow Genin exclaimed in shock as they saw their friend pass out from the pain, the ice covered foot once again bringing his foot up to finish off the blond girl's leg.

Without saying a word the blond Namikaze Jounin vanished in a flash of emerald green and then in another flash of green he reappeared on top of the blond girl and kicked the Honey shinobi off his feet. "Back off!" Garfield warned as he took the unconscious girl into his left arm and with his right he took a piece of chalkra paper from his back pocket, the kanji for Nine-Tails written on it. (九尾)

"Because of the interference from the Shadow Village Jounin, Cameron Mahkent from the Land of Honey wins the round!" Hayete announced, everybody in view of the kanji, taking note of the Nine-Tails written on it.

/

Garfield once again appeared on the balcony, right before his girlfriend, laying her student out of the ground. "You can heal her Raven-Chan, no reason for her to leave your sight."

Raven nodded her head as she dropped to her knees and started to heal her student's knee. 'I won't be able to fix everything right now, but I can do enough.' She thought as another student of hers was called up.

Mamoth versus Connor of the House of El. Appeared on the board, announcing the next two opponents.

Mammoth smirked from his position before jumping from the balcony and landing with a thud on the ground.

Connor watching the arrogant display looked at his teammate and growled, all the while he was clenching his fists. "Bastard." He growled.

The muscular teenager was about to jump down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his Sensei's boyfriend. "Be careful." The man warned. "Don't do anything stupid." He added.

Connor smirked before he turned away. "You know me, Garfield-Sensei." He jumped down and also landed with a thud.

"I know, that's what worries me." Garfield whispered as he went back to his lover and kneeled down by her.

"Poor Terra-Chan." Starfire sighed; while her sister comforted her.

"Don't worry, dear sister. That asshole is going to get what he deserves." Blackfire respond in a low growl. "Now don't feel sad, sister. Once you're up, you can give everything you got." She told her sister who nodded her head, focusing on preparing for her match.

'I promise you that I'll beat that guy someday, Terra-Chan.' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist. He couldn't let that punk get away with what he's done to Terra. Someone he was considering a comrade that had befriended him along with the other Shadow Genin.

/

"Well, looky here!" Mammoth taunted as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like I'm going to beat this guy next! If I beat you, Blood-Sensei's going to treat me some meat!" He gloated as he noticed that his opponent was smirking. "Got something to say before I turn you into mince meat?" The giant of a teenager asked as slightly shorter boy shot his head up looking at the shaggy haired boy.

"Huh? Sorry, I don't speak bastard language." Conner stated in a mocking tone, which made the mammoth boy growl in annoyance..

"Oh you think you're so funny?!" Mammoth exclaimed as he brought out a military pill and popped it into his gapping mouth. "Just one swallow." He said as he swallowed the pill. Suddenly his muscles expanded as he grew two feet taller, veins popping out from his muscular body and his face became more beast-like with his under bite growing tusks "Military Pill: Muscle Expansion Technique!"

/

"Shit! That guy's jacked!" Ino exclaimed.

"That was a Military Pill he swallowed." Choji explained to his teammate. "But those kinds of pills are illegal in most lands. The risks from the massive expansion of muscles was considered too dangerous."

Naruto over heard this and gulped. 'Man, I hope Conner will be alright facing that guy.'

/

"With my country's supreme Military Pills, my muscles grows ten times stronger than an average shinobi!" Mammoth gloated as he charged with his fist raised ready to strike. "Time to drop dead, punk!" He shouted as he launched his fist at his opponent, who stood still. Then as he sent his fist towards to the Shadow Genin, his fist was suddenly stopped due to Conner catching it without struggle. "What!?" The brute exclaimed as smaller Genin smirked.

"Looks like you'll get a taste of the House of El's strength." Conner said as he pushed Mammoth's arm back, surprising the Genins from the balcony. "This is my bloodline. We are all born with natural physical strength and durability. Right now I'm using 30 percent of my strength, would you like to see fifty percent of my strength? Cause I can tell you, my father's far stronger than me so I'll give you a taste of how my strength measures his."

"Bastard!" Mammoth growled as he launched his other large fist towards the clan heir as he was successfully able to punch Conner's face, but instead of the Shadow Genin flinching, the Honey Genin winced in pain as he took several steps back as he held his injured large hand. "W-What!? How can my hand be hurt!? There's no way-"

"That someone with the most durable skin that's basically made of chakra metal can't over come your punches?" Conner asked as he raised his eyebrow as he rotates his head and cracked his neck. "Now let the real fight starts."

/

"Ooh he's going to get it." Wally whistled as Blackfire and Eddie smirk.

"Of course, Conner is from the most physically powerful clans in the elemental nations. Punches to shatter mountains ." Eddie replied.

"What is the House of El anyway?" Naruto asked the Shadow Genins'.

"The House of El is a clan known for their superior strength, intellect, and powerful ninjutsu of their own technique of the Fire and Water Element." Eddie explained to the Uzumaki boy.

"Wow. I never would've thought that Conner was so strong." Naruto replied. 'As much as I like to see Sasuke go toe to toe on him, I hope he really doesn't challenge him.'

/

"Come on, Mammoth! Just pound the guy!" Cameron shouted at his teammate with annoyance.

"Cool off, Ice." Jinx retorted to her icy teammate using his nickname. "Mammoth can win this, I'm sure of it."

"Well he better not make us look bad." Cameron shrugs not even caring his pink haired teammate's glare at him.

/

Connor and Mammoth charged at one another, fists ready to strike at the other. Fists colliding, created a echoed book through out the room and even created some wind that the watching Genin and Jounin watched. The El Heir used his strong muscles to kick the much more bigger Genin away, but it was caught and thrown away from the big and almost feral looking giant.

"You are too weak." Mammoth growled as he punched the dark haired boy in the face, and sent him into a wall.

Connor groaned as he picked himself out of the wall and fell to his knees, his fist supporting his body weight. "Damn punk." He snarled, wiping his lips clean.

/

"That guy is so strong!" Ino commented as she watched the match.

"There's no way Connor can win against that guy!" Naruto agreed in his own shock.

"Don't count Connor out so early, midget." Blackfire stood next to the blond, folding her arms over her chest. "Physically, he is even stronger than me."

"No way!" Naruto objected.

"Way. In a pure tiajutsu fight, Connor could beat both me and my sister, at the same time." Blackfire insisted.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

/

"Just stay down, bitch. You'll not man enough to beat me." Mammoth mocked the Shadow Genin.

"That's enough. I'm done going easy on you." Connor smirked as he stopped struggling to stand up and with ease got onto his feet and cracked his knuckles.

"You want to go down that bad like that little bitch?" Mammoth mocked as he charged at his opponent as he delivered a fist. "I'll crush you until no one recognizes your body!"

Connor met him fist to fist.

CRUSH!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM!" Mammoth shouted as the fists connected as the mammoth Genin felt a lightning of pain envelope his arm as he practically felt the muscles, tendons and bones in his arm shatter and rip apart.

"Ah, does your arm hurt?" Conner smirked as he smirked at his opponent. "That felt like a love tap. My little cousin hits harder than that."

"You will pay for this!" Mammoth growled as he raises his left, giant foot to stomp at Conner, but the dark haired boy grabed his foot, then swung him down on the ground like a rag doll. The Genins and the Jounins that aren't from the Shadow Villages, including the Hokage, all had their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped to the floor seeing the Heir of the House of El throwing around someone around the size Mammoth and swinging around him like he's a sack of potatoes. The dark haired boy then threw him into a wall of the small arena.

"Ugh..." Mammoth groaned as he opened his eyes and was barely able to see his opponent jumping at him with his fist cocked back.

/

Garfield smirked as he sees his lover's student won his match. He can see that Naruto's jaw had dropped as well as the other non Shadow Genin. 'Not surprising. Not a lot of people have seen the House of El's brute strength before, and Connor isn't even the strongest of the clan. Clark-Sama and Kara-Chan would be so proud.'

"Is this guy...for real?!" Kiba gasped in shock.

"His strength... he didn't use any ninjutstu, just physically strength." Rock Lee pointed out. 'But does his speed match his strength?' He thought.

/

'Conner of the House of El.' Cameron ground his teeth as he clenched his fists on the railing, freezing it around his fists. 'How could that meathead humiliate us like this. Losing to that bastard!?'

'Our first lose..." Jinx sighed in disappointment.

/

"Mammoth has been *cough* knocked out." Hayate announced as he points to Conner "The winner is Conner *cough*cough* of the House of El."

/

"Woohoo! Way to show them, Conner-San!" Wally cheered as well as Starfire, Blackfire and Eddie clapped their hands.

"It was nothing, I just only used a fraction of my strength so I wouldn't kill the kid." Conner stated shocking the Konoha Genin.

"You're kidding!? You weren't even going all out!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock, while Conner walked back to the stand while receiving looks from the Genin and a heated glare from Cameron and a frighten look from Jinx.

Stephanie vs Ino Yamanaka.

"Cool, I'm next!" Stephanie states with a proud look.

"Good luck, Steph-Chan." Roy told her.

"Yeah, cause you'll gonna need it." Tim replied as the blond girl walked down to her match.

"Hmm, Steph-Chan's facing off against a member of the Yamanaka Clan." Spoke Garfield as he watcheed his best friend's student going to the ring.

"Wonder what she can do against Ino." Naruto commented to himself. "She's the Heiress as well so she can't lose!" He exclaimed.

'The Heiress?' Garfield asked himself as he thought about his past Sensei for the art of flower pressing, Noriko Yamanaka. 'Didn't Noriko-Sensei marry Inoichi-Sama?'

"Theres no way Ino could lose!" Naruto shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, kid." Asuma stood beside the blond boy. "As much as it may pains me to admit it, she is a fangirl, and I bet that blond girl from the Land of Light is a very strong and dedicated kunoichi." The bearded man blew out a puff of smoke.

"She is. Richard-San is very proud of her skills." Garfield added as he took a closer look at the Leaf Village girl.

"You're going down blondie!" Ino exclaimed in a prideful tone to the taller girl.

"Umm... you're blond too." Stephanie replied as she pulled out her bo-staff and extended it to full length.

"Ptsch! Shut up!" Ino blushed in embarrassment as she got into the tiajutsu style she was taught at the academy. "We'll see if your so smart after I ugly your face up"

"That wouldn't stop me from being intelligent." Stephanie got into the Wayne Clan style position. "And nothing could stop me from being prettier than you." She smirked.

"I'll show you who's prettier!" Ino growled as she charged at her opponent as she threw her kunais at her. The taller blond backed away as she took a swung with her staff, blocking and knocking the kunai to the ground.

'Better be on guard, remember your training from hell.' Stephanie thought as she will not dishonor the Wayne Clan's name by losing to someone like Ino "Bat Wing Kick!" She twirled around to deliver a swinging kick towards Ino, who blocked it using her arms and the heels of the kick hit her forearms.

/

"Wait a second, I think I've recognized that move!" Guy stated as his eyes widen.

"What kind of move is that, Guy-Sensei?" Rock Lee asked his equally but counterpart.

"That kick is specifically from the Wayne Clan." Guy said in awe. "That clan is mostly famous for it's supreme taijutsu!"

"Seriously? A Clan that uses only taijutsu?" Ten-Ten asked baffled as she imagined a whole clan of bowl haired weirdos like her sensei and Lee. It made her shiver Neji was thinking the same thing but kept his stoic look.

"Not just taijutsut, and kenjutsu, bojutsu and other physical fighting styles. Because of their special kind of fighting style they nicked named the Bat Clan. They took up the responsibility of patrolling the village at night and have the Bat Summoning contract." Guy stated in respect of the clan. "Of course, I've only heard stories and rumors about them, but seeing a member up close, I wish to meet her sensei and her clan!"

/

Richard from far side felt a shiver running down his spine 'Why do I want to run all of a sudden?

/

Stephanie and Ino continued to fight as the shorted blond tried to land a blow at her fellow blond, but she turned many of her attacks into counter attacks.

"Come on, you're making this too easy." Stephanie told the clan heiress. "Are you even taking this fight seriously? If not, then you're just as bad as that pink haired girl Blackfire took out."

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO BILLBOARD CHEST!" Ino screamed as she saw her opponent throw shurikens at her for which she bent backwards to avoid them, as well as two more shurikens hit the ground in front of her. "Ha! You missed!" She mocked.

"Actually..." Stephanie stood up, as she snapped her fingers. "I win."

"What?" Ino asked in confusion, as she noticed the shurikens were bat shaped and it blew open as gas came towards her her. "Gas!?" She shouted as she quickly cover her mouth and nose and backed away from the gas. Then she felt something heavy around her body. "W-What's happening to me?"

"That gas is a special kind of nerve gas." Stephanie stated as she held up her bat shuriken. "Wayne Clan's state of the art bat shurikens which have a unique specialty for each one. The gas that you just got surrounded are enough to knock out an elephant, as it is a special gas that you don't need to breath in. All it needs is to contact your skin through the fabric of your clothes. Soon your body will give out on it's own once you feel the paralysis."

"Wha...what are you?" Ino asked as she was on her knees, feeling the effect of the gas taking over.

"I'm a kunoichi of the feared Wayne Clan." Stephanie said as she grinned.

"Winner of *cough* knockout. *cough* Stephanie Wayne of the Wayne Clan." Hayate announced as a team came and carried the unconscious girl out of the way, but to everybodies surprise the winner of the round picked her up and carried her away. " Next up, Misumi versus Cheshire."

The Iwa Genin made her way to the staging area, not feeling so confident anymore. Some of these Genin had been pretty tough and she wasn't sure that she could beat them, or even stand up to them. That made everybody look around, trying to find the Genin named Cheshire, but at last nobody moved. After Misumi finally stood in the fighting area, she patiently wanted for her opponent but nothing happened, but then people got tired of waiting.

"If Cheshire does not appear in five seconds, she will be disqualified." Hayate announced.

As soon as he said those words a girl in a green robe and a painted cat mask jumped from the shadows, brandishing two sets of claws on her hands.

Hayate was about to start the match when the masked girl was able to cut her opponent on her arm, making her wince and bleed. "Enough! You will step away or I will disqualify you." He warned.

Cheshire stepped back and waited in silence as she was instructed.

"Good. Now begin the match!" Hayate ordered as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Cheshire stood in silence as her mask eyes peered intensely at her opponent, unnerving the Genin in the room. "Good bye." She whispered, her opponent barelt hearing as she struggled to stand and started to sway back and forth.

"Aaauuuh... what happened to me? What did yoou do?" Misumi slurred as she tripped over herself and fell to her knee.

Cheshire said nothing as she continued to stare at her opponent, and did so until she fell face first and lost consciousness.

"Winner by knockout, Cheshire of the Land of Honey!" Hayate stated as the girl left in the shadows, just as soon as she first arrived.

/

"W-What just happened?" Naruto asked as he felt great relief in not having to face the masked girl.

"Hopefully my next opponent!" Blackfire exclaimed with a big cocky smile as she pounded her fist into her open palm.

"Is she ANBU?" Choji asked as he was confused at the mask.

"Not likely, Choji. ANBU don't have panted designs or colors on their masks... well most of them don't." Asuma answered, taking a puff from his cigarette.

/

"This is getting boring." Gaara said dryly as he only stood crossing his arms.

"I'm sure something fun will happens soon." Kankuro commented with a nervous chuckle.

/

"Next match, Roy vs Artemis." Hayate announced as the red hooded archer marched down to his match, as he looks at the blond tanned girl. She was wearing a green kimono with several black arrows in designed. In her hands the blond girl held a small crossbow.

"Really?" Roy smirked as he pulled out his bow and used his chakra to form the bow's string.

"Let's just fight." Artemis replied as she held her crossbow up.

"You may begin the match!" Hayate announced.

Roy put his right hand on the string. "Ninja Art: Chakra Arrow Technique!" He formed his chakra into arrow and took aim at his opponent.

/

"Whoa! Did he just turn his chakra into an arrow!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"That's Roy-San for ya." Wally replied; feeling a great deal of pride for his friend. "He's from the Queen Clan. Or the Arrow Clan as some call them. They're kind of like the Wayne Clan but they specializes in chakra manipulations. They manipulate it into arrows to fire." He explained as he refocused on Stephanie, whom was laying the unconscious Ino near her team. "Nice match, Steph-Chan."

"Thank you, Wally-Sama." Stephanie replied.

"I keep telling your guys you don't have to call me that! Just Wally-San, or Wally-Neesan!" Wally exclaimed comically.

"Of course, Wally-Sama." Stephanie smiled politely at the Clan Heir.

"Now you're just being mean." Wally pouted as he turned to his best friend fight.

/

"Ninja Art: Chakra Arrow Technique!" Artemis called out as she fired the same technique at the short orange haired boy.

"What!?" Roy cried out in shock as the arrows hit one another and exploded.

/

"What!?" The Shadow Genin cried out in shock, even their Jounin were stunned into silence.

"I thought hat was a Queen Clan technique?" Sakura asked in confusion as she had woke up during the last match... if you can even call it that.

"I-It is..." Blackfire's mouth was gapped in shock.

"Then that means that this Artemis is either a thieve or a member of the Queen Clan." Starfire tilted her head in confusion.

/

Roy blocked his eyes from the dust that was kicked up in the chakra explosion and coughed a little as the dust entered his mouth. "Damn it! *cough* How wa*cough*as that possible?" He asked himself as he looked through the smoke to see the other archer.

But as the dust settled he realized that he was too late and he was forced to bend backwards as the girl tried to bash him with her crossbow.

"You can't win!" Artemis exclaimed as she went for another strike but was blocked by her opponents bow.

"We'll see about that." Roy pushed her off and fired a chakra arrow at the girl. 'And find out just who you are?' He vowed to himself.

Artemis dodged the chakra arrow as she fliped backwards. She got back into a standing position and threw a kunai at the red haired boy , who easily dodged it as he shot another chakra arrow at her. "Come on, you don't want to dishonor the Queen Clan by being defeated by a copy cat, right?" She mocked while shooting another chakra arrow towards her opponent.

Roy only narrowed his eyes as he held his bow up, he shot more chakra arrows at her, one after another until he had fired six arrows. She was able to dodge the arrows but one that was able to nick her shoulder and she winced at the contact. The blond girl started firing arrows of her own at this point; trying to deal some damage of her own.

/

"She is skilled." Richard commented; watching the match along with his two students and adopted siblings. "Who is her sensei?"

"Guilty as charge." Spoke a Jonin with brown hair. "Malcolm Merlyn, Jounin of Kusa, the Land of Grass. And you just witnessed one of my best students along with Cheshire."

"Best student? We'll see about that." Dick retorted; witnessing the confident smirk from Merlyn before he turned back to the match.

/

It was an arrow war between the two archery Genins. Roy kept shooting his chakra arrow at her but she always counteracted with her own arrows; which ended with the arrows exploding on impact. Right now Roy knew that he's going to strain himself for using too much chakra, so he has to end this fight quickly. 'This is going to be a problem if I use this and it doesn't finish her.' He thought with a frown as he held his bow. Producing his chakra into a large arrow he performed another technique. 'This is going to hurt.' "Chakra Arrow Technique: Hundred Arrows of War!"

/

"He's going to use that?!" Wally exclaimed.

"What's he going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"That technique will not only exhaust him of his chakra, as doing so he will be defenseless.." Blackfire stated with a sigh. "The Arrows of War is the Queen Clan's most powerful techniques. Which is what makes him one of the most powerful Shadow Genin, along with Connor."

"So he's on the same level as Sasuke then." Naruto concludes as he watches this powerful technique.

/

Once Roy released his large chakra arrow, it shot forth his opponent and split into a hundred arrows. Artemis is shocked to see that many arrows as she tried to dodge as many of them as possible; however she couldn't dodge all of them, so the chakra arrows rained down on her, cutting her arms, legs, side, and cheek as it pierce through her, but not enough to kill her. As all of the chakra arrows landed on the ground, she is seen on her knees, covered in cuts and blood as she looked up at adversary and knew that she was defeated.

"Sorry that I have to do that, but you left me no choice." Roy told her as he walked up to her. "Now I want to know how did you learned that technique? Are you part of the Queen Clan?"

"Why don't...you find out..." Artemis said as her opponent stood before her.

"Well, looks like I'll have to knock you out since you're not giving up anyway." Roy said as he raised his palm to prepare create another arrow but the blond girl smirked at him.

"That makes two of us." Artemis stated which confused the clan heir, that is until he saw two black pellets between them.

"Oh f-" Was all Roy could say before an explosion went off. Shocking the Genin watching the match.

"Roy!" The Shadow Genin shouted as they saw someone coming out of the puff of smoke. They couldn't see the silhouette but they saw a figure carrying another.

"Geez, trying to blow up the both of us?" Roy commented as he is seen carrying a knocked out Artemis in his arms. His clothes are tattered but were mostly intact. "You're lucky I got you out of there or you'd be dead." 'I had more chakra than I thought.

"Winner of the match is Roy of the Queen Clan." Hayate announced as he didn't cough for once.

/

"How the hell did he survive an explosion like that?" Naruto asked in slight awe.

"He coated himself with chakra." Garfield explained. "Roy-San is a very quick thinker. The Queen Clan are well known for their survivor skills and slightly higher than average chakra reserves."

"T-T-Tha-at's i-i-imp-pr-r-ressi-ive." Hinata stuttered as she pondered on rather or not the Queen Clan's ability to coat their bodies in chakra could stop her clan's Gentle Fist.

"That it is, Hyuga-Chan." Garfield smiled over at the girl, who's handsome face made her blush.

"M-M-My-y na-a-ame i-i-i-is-s H-Hi-inat-ta." Hinata responded as she avoided the older man's gaze and instead looked at her crush's face, making her blush even more.

"I knew you looked familiar. You're Hitomi-Chan's daughter, aren't you? I once met you when you were a little baby." Garfield smiled at the girl, making her blink in surprise.

"Y-Yo-o-ou d-d-did?" Hinata was curious now.

"Yeah. I was walking with my sister in-law when Hitomi-Chan walked by and in her arms was a little baby with adorable little truffles of violet hair on her head." Garfield stated as he smiled kindly at the young Heiress.

"W-Who w-wa-a-as y-you'r-re s-sis-s-ster i-in-law-w?" Hinata questioned the man as she tried to look him in the eyes and barely managed that.

Garfield was about to answer, with a little tweak in the name, but Hayate cut them off.

"Hinata Hyuga versus Pon-Pon of Iwa!" Hayate announced.

"M-M-Me-e?" Hinata was now worried.

"Wow, looks like you're up, Hinata." Naruto commented which made the Hyuga heiress blush. "Good luck!" He told her which made her blush.

"T-T-Thank you, Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied while trying to not stammer around her crush as she walked towards her match. As she passed her cousin, Neji, all she received was a glare.

"Hmm, is she your girlfriend?" Blackfire teased with a smirk causing Naruto to look at her in shock.

"W-W-What?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop. "Hinata isn't my girlfriend, what makes you think that?" He asked as his heart skipped a beat.

'Either this midget is very dense or just doesn't see it.' Blackfire thought as she watched Hyuga Heiress' match against the Iwa Genin.

/

Pon-Pon was very confident in her victory against the Hyuga girl. Seeing the timid girl earlier made her a easy target in Stone girl's mind. Sure this Genin didn't have any special bloodline but she was confident enough to take Hinata down. "This will be easy." She said as she took her stance.

'That's what you think, but I'm not ready to lose.' Hinata thought as she got into her Gentle Fists stance. 'The Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist shall not be underestimated, I will show Naruto-Kun just how strong I am.'

"Now, you may start the match*cough*cough*!" Hayata announced.

"Just give up, Leaf bitch!" Pon-Pon taunted as she got into the standard Rock tiajutsu style. "I can tell just by looking at you, that you don't have the nerve to fight. Yet alone win."

Hinata winced and felt her already pitiful self confidence shiver up even more, and felt her body slouch as she tried to hide into herself and not have to face the world.

/

Garfield arched a brow as he watched the girl fall apart and just become one big pity party. 'Must be Hiashi-Sama's genes? Hitomi-Chan mentioned how Hiashi-Sama was a shy boy growing up and she even caught him stalking her a time or two.'

"Don't let her talk to you like that, Hinata!" A very loud and brash voice made the Namikaze man look to his right to see his secret nephew on the railing and shouting at the young Heiress. "You can win! It'll be a piece of cake!"

Garfield mentally smiled, proud of his nephew attempts to lift the girl's spirits, but he then frowned as some people didn't share his views.

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura groaned in annoyance.

"Well at least he didn't say 'a piece of ramen' this time." Ino sighed as she agreed with her friend. 'Hinata needs to concentrate, she doesn't need Naruto screaming.' She thought as she argued with herself on shutting him up herself.

"You are a disgrace." Suddenly Neji stated as he glared at his cousin, not looking at anything or anyone else. "Your attitude and pathetic yelling just proves that you aren't meant to be a shinobi. Fate has degreed that you will fail."

Naruto growled at the long haired boy, but tried with all of his might to focus on the short haired girl instead. "Don't listen to anything this bastard says, Hinata! You can do it!"

/

Hinta blushed a deep red, but she felt her shoulders straighten and her shivered up confidence swell, even if it's ever so slightly. 'I-I can do this! Naruto-Kun is here and he's routing for me!' The Heiress thought as she tried not to feint as her crush spoke to her. 'I can't fail him.' She added as her arms shakily bent and she got back into the Gentle Fist stance. "I-I w-w-won't gi-ive up."

"Hahaha! This will be a piece of cake!" Pon-Pon yelled as she bared her fist to hit the Hyuga, who quickly dodged as she preformed a palm strike on the Iwa girl's arm. Pon-Pon felt a gentle, yet painful sensation as she was hit with another palm strike to her chest. 'What!? I-I can barely...' She gasp for breath as she did a swift kick beneath the heir's feet and she fell. As Pon-Pon brought out a kunai to strike at her opponent.

Hinata rolled out of the way and quicly got to her feet and launched another attack and struck the girl in her chest again.

Pon-Pon staggered bacl as he held her chest in pain. "You got lucky, but there's no wa-" Suddenly she felt a surge of pain on her arm, as well as her chest. "AAUGH! What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I h-hit your lu-un-ng." Hinata told her. "I c-c-closed off o-one of the tenk-kets-s-su to your lungs. The more you st-struggle the sooner you'll die. P-Please su-urender."

"Never!" Pon-Pon cried out as she used the last of her strength to jump at her opponent but the Hyua heiress simply closed her eys and struck the Stone girl in her stomach, hard.

'I won?' "I-I-Is she okay?" Hinata asked as the twitching Pon-Pon coughed up blood. "I-I-I didn't mean to h-h-hurt her that bad." Once the Medic Nin arrived; they put the Stone Kunoichi onto a stretched and quickly carried her away. 'I actually won! I can't believe it!' She barely heard the Medic Nin tell her that the girl was going to be just fine.

"That was awesome, Hinata!" Naruto's voice carried down to the young heiress who was still standing in her place but hearing her crushes voice she turned and looked right at him as she smiled.

But unfortuntly this was too much for the girl and she fainted right there on the spot. All the while with a big smile on her red face.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuga." Hayate announced as the heriess' Sensie picked her up and brought her back tupto the

/

"Um... is she okay?" Naruto asked in confusion, but there was an underlining of awe that didn't go unnoticed by some of the girls and a certain unknown uncle.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Garfield chuckled. "You just embarrassed her." He added. 'Naruto-Kun's a lady killer! YES!'

'Is he crushing on Hinata-San?' Ino thought as she raised an eyebrow before looking at Blackfire, whom was looking jealous. 'Wait! Is that Shadow girl that beat Sakura jealous as well? When did Naruto get someone besides Hinata who liked him?'

"Next up well be Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga!" Hayate announced which made Kiba and his dog Akamaru look nervous at the news of Neji being their opponent.

'Damn, I thought for sure I would face either Naruto or at least Shikamaru.' Kiba gulped as he saw Hinata's cousin glaring towards him. 'No matter. I'll just have to beat to the ground. Show who's the alpha here!' He jumped to the floor and waited as the Hyuga walked calmly down the stairs.

/

Kiba and Neji stood across from one another, the Hyuga with a emotionless stare and the feral looking boy had a cocky grin on his lips. Both young men were ready for the match, and both were sure that they would win, but only one of them actually had a chance.

"I got this in the bag!" Kiba boasted.

"Hmph. Fate has already deemed it that you will lose." Neji responded as he got into the Gentle Fist stance and prepared to defeat his opponent.

"Begin." Hayate announced.

"Come on, Akamaru. Let's show this punk who's the boss." Kiba pound his fist while his dog, Akamaru agreed with a bark.

/

"Hey, isn't it kind of against the rules for the dog to fight too?" Naruto asked; wondering why Kiba had his dog with him in the fight.

"The Inuzuka Clan are known for their companionship with their ninken. Dogs that assists them in their missions and day to day life." Garfield informed his secret nephew.

"Ninken? So like Kakashi-Sensei's summoning dogs." Naruto inquired as he watched the match. 'This is so cool! I'm learming so much from this guy!' The blond thought in excitement as he wondered what he would learn next.

/

Kiba got too cocky as he and Akamaru went to take down Neji. But the prodigy Hyuga Branch member used the same Gentle Fists technique but unlike Hinata's his is more ruthless and far more deadly. Akamaru didn't stand a chance as Neji took the small dog down like it was nothing.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he glared at his opponent. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

"You're full of openings." Neji said as he used his Byakugan. "You lack the discipline. Your cockiness will be your downfall. You're nothing but an obstacle and you will fail disgracefully." This got the Inuzuka Heir pissed off as he charged at Hyuga branch member with blind anger. Just as planned. Neji used his Gentle Fist to hit at many of Kiba's chakra points as possible before the young heir feel to the floor in a motionless heap. "That is your fate."

"The winner by knockout *cough* Neji Hyuga." Hayata announced while Kiba looked half-dead. "Can someone bring two stretchers for Kiba and his dog?"

/

"How ruthless." Conner said as ihis eyes widen. The Genin saw this match ended up short with Kiba's defeat.

By now Hinata had woken up and she got back to her feet to see her cousin glaring at her. His eyes cold as ice.

"Man, talk about overkill." Naruto muttered as he noticed Neji glaring up at Hinata which didn't go unnoticed by anybody. 'What does this asshole have against Hinata? She's done nothing wrong to him.'

"So are those two related or something?" Wally asked earning a smack on the head by his black haired teammate.

"You just realized they're related!?" Blackfire spat as her eyed briefly glowed violet.

'Neji hates Hinata-Chan.' Garfield thought as he examined the Brach member and narrowed his eyes as dots were connected together in his mind. 'Wait a minute! He looks just like Hizashi!' His mind went into overdrive as he tried to remember if the man had a child and he was pretty sure that Hitomi-Chan did mention something about a nephew but he wasn't sure. He may have been close to Hizashi, but the man was always the secretive type. He was never one to talk about his personal life.

/

"Wow, this guy doesn't hold back." Cameron said as his pink haired teammate nodded in agreement.

/

As Neji walked back to his teammates he heard the red haired archer scoff at him. "He calls himself a prodigy? I beat a less experienced Genin. I'd like to see if beat someone like me." But the Hyuga didn't take the bait, too angry at having to admit that there was some truth to his words.

/

Up next was Gaara and Rock Lee. (Canon ending.)

/

"A jinchuriki?" Garfield commented as he examined the dark red haired boy who was barely holding his sanity together. "He's the One-Tail jinchuriki."

The Leaf Genin heard but didn't know what a jinchuriki was so they just let it past; Shikimaru made a note to look it up and Naruto looked at the blond man with wide eyes as he wondered if he also knew that he was a jinchuriki.

Luckily the smaller blond was pulled out of such thoughts by his name being called to fight.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Tatsu Momoichi!" Hayate announced and our blond hero was ecstatic.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down from the railing and landed on the ground with a thud. "Time to show the world what Naruto Uzumaki can do!"

/

"This is going to be a disaster." Sakura muttered in annoyance.

"Cut him some slack, why don't you?" Wally told the pink haired girl. "He'll last longer than you."

"What was that!?" Sakura growled as she attempted to punch the Namikaze Heir square on the jaw, but Blackfire intervened.

"There is no way that we would let you hit our teammate, pinky." Blackfire growled at the girl who she had beaten. "Now back off. Or do you want a repeat from last time?" She smirked evilly at pinkette who only backed away giving the onyx haired girl a glare. "Yeah, just as I thought."

"Now girls, let's watch the match." Garfield told his students as they watch blond Uzumaki.

'Uzumaki.' Dick thought as he observed the blond Genin facing his opponent. 'That symbol on his back is the same as the patch on Garfield-San's jacket.' While he knew that the Leaf wore the Uzumaki swirl on their uniforms to celebrate their old alliance with the dead clan; this young boy didn't wear a shinobi uniform and his name was Uzumaki, but there are no more Uzumaki in the Leaf Village. Were there?

/

"You may now begin the match!" Hayate announced.

"Hehehe." Tatsu smirked as he brought out a large, bladed yo-yo weapon that he threw at his opponent. The Uzumaki boy quickly dodged the yo-yo blade but it then started to give chase after him. "Go and run from my yo-yo!" Tatsu maniacally laughed.

"What the hell kind of weapon is that?!" Naruto asked as he jumped up from the spinning yo-yo that would've cut him into two. "Damn it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The blond performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu as about five clones popped out around him.

"I see, very clever, indeed clever!" Tatsu laughed as he retraced his yo-yo weapon. "But you still can't out run my yo-yo!" He stated as he swung it around and out shot out small knifes from the sides, hitting three of the clones and six more took their place. "I will destroy every clone you make until I find the real you!"

/

"Why is that baka using those stupid clones?" Ino asked her sensei as she watched the fight. "That won't help him beat this guy, or get past that crazy weapon." She pointed out, and the Genin that heard, agreed with her.

Sakura not wanting to pass up the chance to show off her intelligence, was more thane eager to make her rival look stupid. "Those aren't regular clones, Ino-Pig!" She mocked in delight. "They are shadow clones! An B-Ranked Kinjutsu!"

"What!?" The Genin that knew Naruto were in shock; how could the dead last who couldn't even make a normal clone learn a B-Rank Kinjutsu!?

"How is that possible!?" Choji exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know..." Sakura sourly answered as she didn't like looking dumb just now.

"What do you know?" Ino questioned.

"They are physical until they get hit and then vanish." Sakura answered.

On the other side of the group watching the blond Uzumaki in shock was his secret uncle, and he looked on in pride and confusion. 'How can he create so many Shadow Clones?' The blond thought to himself, his pride lost as he tried to figure out why his nephew had so much chakra. 'Even Kushina-Chan could make like thirty to forty Shadow Clones at a time.' Then his mind went back in time, back in time to the news that the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the village and he feared the worst. 'No! Not Naruto-Kun!'

"What's on your mind, Garfield-Sensei?" Blackfire asked her teacher.

"It's nothing." Garfield respond as he observed his secret nephew. 'I need to learn more about your son, Kushina-Chan. After this part's over I'm going to learn what I've missed out on your son.'

/

"Which one is which?" Tatsu asked as he used his weapon to kill each clones as they ended up disappearing. Three Narutos went to attack him from behind but he was easily able to dispose of them as well. "Is that the best you can do?!" He mocked as he slashed another one. He then saw the last one as he grinned. "There you are."

"Oh crap." Naruto shivered in fear as all of his clones were finished off. He saw the yo-yo automatically charge towards him, as the blade pierced his body shocking the Genin in horror.

/

'Naruto!' Hinata gasped in shock.

"Wait a sec!" Wally called out as he noticed something about his secret cousin.

/

The Naruto they all thought puffed out smoke. This completely shocks Tatsu as he felt a hard kick in the face making him stumble away towards the ground.

"That could've gone better." Naruto said as he saw his opponent on the floor, knocked. "That sure was easy. Not even a least bit fun."

/

"No way." Ino was in awe and disbelief as she watched as the dead last was declared victorious and so quickly too. "How did he do that?"

"He used the clones to distract his opponent and have him lose focus of the original, which gave Naruto the opportunity to get a sneak attack. Shikamaru answered; those who heard the explanation all had wide eye.

"Impressive, the midget has some skills." Blackfire commented, looking impressed.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins by knockout." Hayate announced as the blond boy gave everybody a thumbs up for his accomplishment.

/

'Uzumaki.' thought Sebastian Blood and Malcolm Merlyn, as that name they knew too well peaked their interest. 'So this is the fox boy we should be aware of.' Blood thought as he crossed his arms behind him.

/

"Way to go, dude!" Wally said as he hi-fived his cousin. "You've got some mad skills!"

"It was nothing really." Naruto replied honestly as he lightly blushed at the praise. I felt good to be recognized and congratulated for something good that you did. "I just used some quick thinking to avoid that guy's...weird weapon."

Two matches later after a match between Shikamaru vs Kin, and Temari vs Ten-Ten, Hayate announced another pair to come in.

"Wally Namikaze vs Tim of the Wayne Clan, would you two step in." Hayate announced.

Wally and Tim looked at one another in surprise. They both knew that their would be a chance that they would face one another, but they never would have guess that it would be this soon into the Chunin Exams. Giving each other a slight nod, they both jumped from the railings and landed across from the other.

/

"Are you ready, Wally-San?" Tim asked as he pulled out to batons and connected them, turning the batons into a bo-staff. Tim was an excellent bojutstu fighter.

"Never been more ready in my life." Wally smiled as they both decided that the Chunin Exams would be a turning point in their rivalry, no matter who one or lost, they would both have to step up their gave after this point. There was no going around it.

Hayate looked at both Genin and nodded to himself as he came to the conclusion that the two couldn't wait to fight one another. "Begin!" He stated while vanishing.

Tim and Wally just looked at one another, both waiting to see what the other would do first but it was the red head who gave away his intentions as the black haired boy saw his fingers shake and twitch, making him put his staff away. Knowing that the Namikaze Heir was going to use a jutsu, and so he would do the same to test the waters.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Both Wally and Tim called out as the two dragons flew at the other, the dark haired boy's hand signs just a second faster than his opponent.

Tim jumping through the smoke and started going through his hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Tornado jutsu!"

Lightning Style: Lightning Wall Jutstu!" Wally cried out as he saw the wisps of flame through the smoke and called up his own defense.

/

"Whoa, these guys are going all out!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not everyday you see two clan members duking it out to test where they are in their rivalry." Garfield chuckled as he glanced at his own rival who decided to stand beside him. "Kind of like us, huh Dickie-Kun?"

"Yeah, just like us." Richard responded as he leaned on the railing watching his young brother facing off against his best friend's nephew. "But I can assure you, my Nee-san is going to win against Wally-San."

"Getting a little confident with yourself? Wally-Kun will be the one who wins after all my hardcore training my students had to endure." Garfield replied as he let out a chuckle that sounded evilly, which Naruto noticed made Starfire and Blackfire to shiver.

"Please sensei, don't remind us that torturous experience." Blackfire advised her sensei.

"Just remembering it is horrible!" Starfire cried in anime tears.

'Just what kind of training did they endure?' Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the Konoha Genin all thought as Naruto gulped. When watching the match the blond couldn't help but is reminded of his and Sasuke's rivalry 'Man, I wonder who will win. Wally would most likely but I don't know about the other guy.'

/

Dick and Wally keep duking it out at each other as they use their elemental jutsus. So far it got kind of old as they stood facing each other thinking of many ways to counter attack each other.

"Come on, Tim-San, don't you have any of your clan's fancy toys?" Wally quipped while Tim smirked.

"I don't need those 'fancy toys' as you call them. Not to beat you." Tim replied as he felt his chakra being strained. "But this will end soon, and you know it?"

"Yeah." Wally agreed, knowing that both of them were still exhausted from the Forest and never had a chance to truly rest up and recuperate their chakra.

But what the other Genins didn't know was that the two boys were putting on an act to trick the other Genins, so they couldn't see their more advanced and dangerous techniques.

"So that's how it is." Wally asked.

"That's how it is." Tim informed his best friend. "One last move?"

"I can go with that." Wally complied as he used the 'last' of his chakra finish off his foe. "Lightning Style: Suicidal Shock Wave!" The red head fired a burst of lightning from his hands and fired it at his best friend.

Tim went through hand sign of his own and prepared for the best, or worst. "Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"

The lightning crashed into the wall and it erupted into smoke that blanketed the area, obstructing every bodies' vision.

/

"Well, guess that's that." Garfield mused.

"Yeah, they both did their best." Dick replied.

"Wait, did they both...!?" Naruto couldn't finished as the cloud prevent anyone from seeing the results. 'It can't be a double knockout, right?'

"Someone's still standing!" Ino shouted as every Genin looked at the one shadow with one person standing and the other laying on the floor. Once the smoke cleared up, they saw who was the winner is.

/

"Guess it's my win, Tim-San." Wally stated with his clothes tattered, hand swollen from the last lightning jutsu; while Tim laid on the floor, passed out from the strain of the chakra he used up. "But don't worry, once this is over, we'll be eating Ramen under Garfield-Sensei's tab." He added as he could've sworn he mentally heard his uncle curse "clan heirs".

"Winner is Wally Namikaze." Hayate announced.

/

'Wally Namikaze?' Anko thought followed the young boy with her eyes; thinking how much she reminded her of her former friend when he was a child and he visited the Leaf Village.

'That boy is in fact indeed the Minato's nephew.' Sarutobi thought as he watcheed the red head swinging Tim's arm around his neck to take him to the Medic Nin. 'He is quite similar to Naruto. It's more obvious that Garfield-Chan knows.'

"Next up, Eddie vs Jinx!" Hayate announced as the dark skinned, pink haired girl walks from the stance to the ring, while Eddie already appeared.

'Raven should know that Eddie's match is up.' Garfield thought wondering if his lover would decides to come to watch Eddie's match.

"Hey." Greeted Raven as she appeared next to him as she exited a black portal and it scared the none Shadow Shinobi.

"Whoa! You came out of nowhere!" Naruto exclaimed as he backed away, but he was ignored.

"So how's Terra-Chan?" Garfield asked her.

"She's doing fine. I'm just here to watch Eddie's match." Raven said as she looked at her student facing his opponent. "If anything happens to her, I'll know since my mind is linked to hers.

"You came just in time." Garfield chuckled as he smiled at his lover.

"Yes. It is unfortunate that I missed Roy-Chan's match." Raven monotoned as she watched the two Genin face each other off. "Did he win?" She asked.

"Yep. Along with Conner-San, Stephanie-Chan, and Wally-Kun. Tim-San lost to Wally-Kun so the only one who didn't have a match yet is Star-Chan." Garfield informed his lover who nodded in response..

"If this keeps up our students will be Chunin sooner than later." Raven replied as they both watch the match.

Eddie noticed his Sensei appeared to watch the match which made him glad. 'Raven-Sensei, I won't let you down! Not after all you've done for me!' He thought as he prepared himself for his match against the grey skinned girl.

"I must warn you, I am a ninja of misfortune." Jinx said as she pulled out two small twin pink fans.

"Let the match begin!" Hayate announced as Eddie started going through his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Hot Chains Jutsu!" Eddie performed his jutsu that caused flames appearing around him into shapes of chains that he then proceeded to throw at his opponent..

"Water Style: Water Serpent Jutsu!" Jinx did a hand sign to counter attack six watery beams shape to look like a serpent, splashing the hot chains from her. "Hex Release: Plasma Shooting Technique!" she shouts as she uses her pink fans to swipe at Eddie to shoot pink plasma energy towards him. Eddie blocks them with his arms resulting two slashes of each arms.

"Damn!" Eddie winced as his arms are now bleeding. 'No, I can't use that jutsu yet, I'll just have to improvised.'

"Fire style: Fire Oni Sword!" Eddie swung his hands and for a short period a blackish, fiery red sword of fire irrupted from his hands and swung it at the pink haired girl.

"Hex Release: Self Harm Jutsu!" Jinx countered as barely visible pink waves hit the arms that held the sword and then something happened that shocked everyone present.

In the blink of a eye Eddie's body moved on it's own and swung the sword at himself, cutting a deep cut into his side.

"AAAH!" Eddie cried out as his sword vanished as he fell to his knees, holding his side.

"I suggest you give up." Jinx smirked smugly as she raised her hands at the down boy. "Before something bad happens."

Eddie hung his head and thought about his options. One he was hurt pretty badly and he knew that there would be no way to heal himself with this girl ready to pounce on him. He couldn't use his transformation technique, that was a powerful ability and it was reserved for a more powerful opponent, not this girl who got lucky. He was going to reach for a soldier pill but he remembered that he didn't have any on him, and he knew that with out one he would lose this match either way. He had lost and he didn't even get a chance to prove himself. 'Hopefully my defeat allows my teammates to learn from me.' He thought. "Proctor. I give up."

"Winner by forfeit, Jinx from the Land of Honey!" Hayate announced as the two Genin left and the Shadow Genin made his way to his Jounin teacher, hoping she wouldn't be too angry. "Up next Starfire from the Shadow Village and Izuki Choko from the Rock Village!"

/

"What was that?" Garfield asked in shock.

"I don't know, but it's worth looking into." Raven deadpanned as she used her powers to open a prtal beneath her student and dropped him off right next to her. Dropping by his side her hands glowed back as she chanted. "Azerath Metrion Zenthos."

As Raven took a look in his mind, which Eddie willingly let her check on him. Naruto wonders what is Eddie's sensei doing to him as Raven's hands stops glowing, and smacks Eddie upside the head.

"Ow! Sensei." Eddie winced.

"Why didn't you bring your soldier pills?" Raven asked not scolding him, she wasn't mad, just wanting to understand.

"Sorry Sensei, I forgot." Eddie responded as he gave out a sigh, holding onto his bleeding wound.

"Well head down to get that wound treated before you bleed out." Raven said as her hand glowed to stop the bleeding.

"Right, Sensei." Eddie sighed as Raven leads him towards to the medic nin to see his cut.

'Poor Eddie.' Naruto thought as he looks at Jinx smirking at her victory while heading back to her team 'I've never known a Genin from the Land of Honey to be so strong.'

/

"Ready to get it on, little girl?" Izuku asked as he held his kunais up, giving a wild smirk.

"Oh, please don't do it too hard." Starfire said as she brought her hands to her face as she blushed. "Let's make this a good match, okay?"

Izuku felt a blush running up his face seeing the most prettiest girl he has ever seen in front of him. 'That chick looks so kawaii.' He thought as he shook his head. 'Wake up, dammit! No matter if she's a girl, I won't go easy on her.' "I'll try not to hurt you that much, sweat thing." He told her as he charged at his opponent, who hid a smirk.

"Then I am sorry for doing this, my friend." Starfire whispered.

/

"Cover your eyes." Blackfire advised as the Namikaze heir looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Trust us, dude. This will get ugly very quick." Wally replied. "That guy's toast." He and the rest of the Shadow Genin covered their eyes, this will get nasty.

Sakura scoffed. "Please, what can she do? Cuddle him to dea-"

Crack!

"OH KAMI!" Ino spated as she, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, the Genins and the Jounins, and even the Hokage look in utter horror, eyes shot out as they witness the most brutal match they've ever seen. They can hear bones crunching like sticks, punches and Izuku's scream of pain and agony. This match was so brutal that even the authors wouldn't want to describe for the sake of the readers' mental health. The only one not fazed by the match was Gaara and Shino, though Shino looks like he would throw up.

/

Hayate felt like he wouldn't sleep after seeing this. Star's brutality on her opponent left him speechless as he is surprised that Izuku's still alive 'Kids these days are brutal.' he thought as he declared "Due to Izuku...not able to continue, the winner of this match goes to Starfire from the Shadow Village!"

"Yay!" Starfire cheered for herself, while flying joyfully as she left the pile of what is left of Izuku, who's somehow still alive in that pile of mosaic censorship.

"K-Kill...m-m-me." Izuku begged in pain, while the medical ninjas came to his aid.

/

"Kami..." Jinx gulped as she watches Starfire flew to her sister and hugging her around 'I hope I don't have to face that girl.'

/

'That was really barbaric.' The Asuma thought as he held his cigarette in shaky hands.

'What did Garfield-San teach these kids?!' Kurenai thought in shock; she was glad that neither of her students faced her or she feared that Shino and Kiba would be minced meat, and Kami knows what would happened to Hinata if she faced her.

/

The next match was Shino vs Zaku as Shino was declared the winner after blowing up Zazu's arms. Up next was Choji vs Dosu as Dosu won after beating Choji in a short lived match. The next pair was two other Genins, Wato Sabe vs Jiji Dou. But that match ends a double knockout with both Genins knocking each other out after what appears to be an anticlimactic match that left much to be disappointed.

'These guys must be dead lasts.' Hayate thought as the medical nin carried the two knocked out Genins away. "Final match, Daisuke Tomo vs Kankuro!"

Daisuke and Kankuro walked down to the ring as they begin their match. Daisuke gave Kankuro a surprise attack as he slashed Kankuro with his sharp long blade. The Genin were shocked to see this move but suddenly the Sand Genin turned out to be a puppet. Kankuro was hiding where his puppet, Karasu was suppose to be. Eventually the puppet user used his puppet, Karasu, to strike at Daisuke to the floor.

"Wow. This guy knows how to use those puppets." Richard commented as his fellow male Jounin agreed.

"I wonder if he does birthday parties?" Garfield joked.

/

"Alright, will the remaining winners from each match come forth." Hayate announced. Eventually Blackfire, Conner, Naruto, Wally, Stephanie, Hinata, Roy, Neji, Cameron, Jinx, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Starfire, Shikamaru, Shino, Cheshire, and Dosu were present while Sasuke was absent. "Alright, now pick out a number from the box from Anko."

"Pick em up, and don't look at your number until we tell you." Anko ordered as each of the Genins picked out a number from the box. Once all got their numbers, the purple haired woman continued. "Alright, what number you got."

"Number 1." Naruto spoke.

"2." Cameron announced as everyone told them each of their number.

"Alright, looks like we got the set up for the tournament." Hayate told as he reveals the roster of the 3rd stage of the exam which shocks some of the Genins.

1st match - Naruto vs Cameron

2nd match - Roy vs Neji

3rd match - Cheshire vs Blackfire

4th match - Hinata vs Stephanie

5th match - Wally vs Jinx

6th match - Kankuro vs Shino

7th match - Shikamaru vs Temari

8th match - Dosu vs Starfire

9th match - Sasuke vs Conner

Advance to 2nd round- Gaara(Advances)

'No way, I get to face that ice prick?!' Naruto thought looking at his match 'Right off the bat!'

'Yes! I get to fight her!' Blackfire thought excitingly in facing Cheshire.

'So I'm facing Saskue-San, this will be interesting.' Conner thought as he gives himself a smirk.


	3. Training Begins

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/BEAST BOY OR ANY OTHER NARUTO/TEEN TITANS CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)**

Chapter Three- Training Begins

After the Gennin teams went their separate ways, each having their own list of priorities to accomplish before the day ends. And the teams from the Hidden Shadow Village were meeting up with their sensei's after the qualifying matches were over and the three teams were awaiting together in a very familiar ramen stand.

"Where is Garfield-Kun?" Amaya asked the group of Shadow shinobi.

"Garfield-Sensei should be here soon." Starfire answered the ramen chief.

"Along with Richard-Sensei." Tim added.

"And Raven-Sensei." Terra added as she narrowed her eyes at the waitress. 'Who does that bitch think she is?' The blond asked herself as she examined the 'bland' looking woman.

"Who are Richard-San and Raven-San?" Amaya questioned in curiosity.

"Garfield-Sensei's best friend." Stephanie answered.

"Garfield-Sensei's girlfriend." Terra narrowed her eyes.

"His girlfriend?" Amaya blinked in confusion.

"He's a manwhore." Roy muttered to himself.

"A man-whore?" Amaya frowned as she pondered about what the handsome blond man did to be called a man-whore. Well besides the obvious of being a whore. 'Raven-San sure seems like an interesting woman.' She thought with a friendly smile.

"It's true!" Roy exclaimed as he gave the blond a smug look. "Garfield-Sensei is a whore!"

As the red haired archer was laughing it up, he failed to notice that everybody else had gone quite and that now standing behind the group of Genin werection the three Shadow Jounin. Richard was standing with a smirk proudly gracing his lips, Raven had allowed a ghost of a smile to form before forcing it down and Garfield was seething as he had his hands in a strangling motion just inches from the young Genin's throat.

"Akm!" Richard coughed and the young archer stopped mid laugh and found the three Jounin behind him and the one he was once mocking with his hands around his throat.

"I'm not a whore!" Garfield exclaimed as he started to thrash the Genin back and fourth his his hands.

The Genin all start laughing as their friend is pleading for mercy.

Raven having seen enough used her powers to encase her lover and pull him to her side. "Azerath. Metreon. Zenthos." She chanted and her lover struggled againsted her magic powers.

"Let me go!" Garfield cried out. "Let me go, Rae-Chan!"

"Not until you calm down." Raven gave a deadpanned response.

"No! I'm not a whore!" Garfield cried out. "I'm just full of so much love!"

The Genin stared on in amusement at the couple.

"I know, Garfield-Kun, you're my little whore." Raven deadpanned and all of the Genin started laughing as the blond man slumped to his knees in defeat.

"Rae-Chan..." Garfield sniffled in tears "Your words are like one-hundred kunais piercing my heart."

"That's our sassy sensei." Conner commented.

"Alright, let's stop picking on Garfield-San. You can put him down, Raven-San, I think he's too depressed to strangle Roy-San." Richard stated as he watched Raven setting Garfield down, while he still looks comically hurt at being called a 'whore'. "Now, me, Raven-San, and Garfield-San are here to congrats on all of you on your Chuunin exams."

"But some of us didn't make the cut." Tim pointed out while looking down, along with Terra and Eddie.

"That may be, but it doesn't mean that you won't be Chuunins." Raven pointed out.

"Don't sell yourself short; you have improved a lot to get to this point and it shows." Richard commented.

"Even if you guys didn't make it to the finals it is still up to the Hikarikage-Sama to decide to becomes Chunin or not." Garfield added; his spirits back up. "And with being a Chunin, comes more dangerous and badass mission!"

"You hang out with my Otousan too much." Conner commented.

"Can you blame him?" Blackfire started. "All the most powerful shinobi seem to be weirdos." Even Wally is a weirdo, even if he isn't a super powerful shinobi.

"Hey thay reminds me... did any of you meet up with Naruto?" Garfield asked the Genin and the waitress had started to listen quietly as she went along her day.

'What does Garfield-Kun want with Naru-Chan?' Amaya asked herself, worried what the answer would be.

"We met up with his team during the Chunin Exams." Blackfire answered her Sensei. "Nothing special happened."

"Fighting Orochimaru is nothing special?" Raven questioned the alien girl.

"We lost. It was nothing special." Blackfire growled to herself as she made a von to never lose to the Sannin again. "He defeats lots of people."

"You survived. I say that's pretty special." Garfield smiled kindly. "But do continue."

"Right." Blackfire looked at her little sister and motioned for her little sister to start.

"We found Friends Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan in the Forst of Death and there we were later joined by Tim-Kun, Terra-Chan and their teams." Starfire continued as he thought back to the events in the forest. "Naruto-Kun was knocked unconscious and then Sasuke-Kun and I were as well."

"He was was easten by a huge snake but he burst from his stomach with a army of clones, killing the snake." Wally added.

'EH!? Naru-Chan was eaten by a snake.' Ayame thought before just being happy that he was still alive.

"Okay, what about his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha?" Garfield asked the Genin.

"Well he's kind of emo, but he's alright." Conner replied as he looked at Terra, who was rubbing the back of her neck where her cursed mark was.

"He and Naruto surprisingly kept up against Orochimaru on their own." Terra stated. "Except their third teammate, Sakura Haruno, who is the weak link on the team and a total bitch."

"Language." Richard gave the blonde girl a deadpanned look at her cursing..

"She wasn't the nicest to Naruto-Kun and is basically a fangirl towards Sasuke-San. She's nothing special." Blackfire commented in annoyance.

"Sorry to hear that." Garfield said mostly to himself as he ran hight right hand through his hair. "Maybe you guys should ask him about his Sensei. Find out just what Kakashi has taught him."

"You can ask him yourself." Blackfire commented as she pointed behind the Jounin and they turned to see the blond boy in question walking their way and he didn't look happy.

'Stupid, Kakashi-Sensei.' Naruto thought as he marched down to Ichiraku; he was so angry that he didn't even notice the Shadow shinobi in the ramen stand. He went to his seat as he place his cash in "Amaya-Chan, I'll have the usual, please!" He ordered.

"Alright, Naru-Chan." Amaya replied, noticing the moody expression on the boy's face. "So, how did the Chunin Exams go?" She asked while preparing his ramen.

"Oh, it went okay." Naruto said, lightening up, happy to have somebody to talk to. "I've met some Genin for other villages, even a village called the Shadow Village. Even Sakura-Chan never heard of it."

"Congratulations, you and your competitors here are really going to give everyone a show." Amaya chuckled, choosing to ignore anything about the pink haired girl tat the boy had a crush on.

"Yeah, if only Kakashi-Sensei didn't flake at me to focus on Sasuke-Teme." Naruto said with a frown, but then blinked when he realized what Amaya just said. 'My competitors? Here?' He turned around and spotted the nine Shadow shinobi, along with their senseis.

"Yo!" Conner greeted.

"Hello, Friend Naruto-Kun!" Starfire waved at him.

"Nice seeing you again, midget." Blackfire smirked with a subtle wink.

"Blackfire-Chan, don't call him names!" Terra scolded the older Tamaranean.

"Hey, dude, this ramen is the best!" Wally stated as he shoved a mouthful into his awaiting mouth..

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off; still not that comfortable around the Namikaze Heir. "It's the best."

"You bet it is!" Garfield exclaimed as he sat down at the bar. "The usual please, Teuchi-Sensei!" The older Namikaze ordered.

"Coming up, Garfield-Chan." Teuchi responded with his usual smile.

"Teuchi-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat down right next to the unknown Jounin and looked at him in confusion. "Wait a minute!" He cried out as he pointed a accusing finger at the ramen chief. "You taught this guy your secret ramen receipt!? When you won't teach me, Teuchi-Jisan!"

"It's not ramen, Naruto-Chan." Garfield frowned as he shuddered. "Teuchi-Sensei taught me his own personal jutsus."

"Own personal jutsu?" Naruto was even more confused now. Did this mean that the old man was once a shinobi before he was a ramen chief? Did he have an whole arsenal of awesome justu that he could have been teaching him and didn't. Was there a super badass shinobi underneath hat kind smile and calm demeanor... he just had to know. "Why haven't you taught me, old man, I'm the future hokage! Dattebayo!"

Dattebayo... Dattebane... Dattebayo... Dattebane... Naruto's and Kushina's voices echoed through the older blonde's head and they the voices echoed the chopstick dropped from his hand and landed on the counter with a soft thud. "Dattebane." Garfield mumbled.

Richard and Raven looked on in concern as the Genin looked on in confusion Naruto seemed not to notice and Teuchi narrowed his eyes at the blonde he had once trained. He knew that he had to get attention off of him. "I didn't train you, Naruto, because you would not have survived it." He paused for a few seconds as everybody focused on him. "Even Garfield almost died during his training."

Raven's eyes widened for half a second before steeling her emotions and just giving her boyfriend a bland expression. 'Garfield-Kun never mentioned almost dying during his training before.' She thought before pushing that from her mind. 'men.'

'Garfield-Sensei almost died during his own training?' Starfire thought in amazement and wondered what kind of training he went under.

"That sounds like my kind of training." Blackfire commented as she pounded her right fist into her left open palm. "Sign me up!"

"Sorry little girl but I don't train shinobi anymore." Teouchi shook his head no. "Garfield-Kun is now the master of my own personal style."

"Really Teouchi-Ojisan?" Naruto frowned; wanting more than anything to receive some kind of training before he has to fight Neji and kick his ass for what he did to Hinata. 'I wonder if Hinata is doing better? Hopefully she is.' "Not even for me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't." Teouchi shook his head before lifting his eyes to his former student and got an idea. "But I got a idea." The blond and the dark haired alien perked up at this. "How about Garfield-Kun teaches you instead."

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to his left and looked directly at the older blond.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have my own Genin to train." Garfield frowned before the Genin he would need to train stepped in.

"We don't mind Sensei." Blackfire started.

"You can train Naruto-Kun." Starfire added.

"Really? You guys don't mind?" Garfield asked them. "You okay with it, Wally-Chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" Wally told him as his teammates giggled by his uncle using 'Chan' for his name. "But yeah, I'm cool with it. I've got tons of practice for the exams."

"Alright, but if you need some help, you can always ask Richard-San or Raven-Chan." Garfield told him pointing at his colleagues.

"Did he just pin his students on us?" Richard asked in deadpan.

"Yep." Raven replied while crossing her arms under her larger chest which Naruto glanced at.

'He's definitely Minato's son.' Garfield thought in glee. "Well then, Naruto-Chan, guess you'll be training with me until the day of the Chuunin Selection Exams, which if I remember, it is a tournament." Garfield stated in a joyful tone before hos tone changed. "But I must warn you, the training can be treacherous! Your muscles would want to explode, your bones would want to get out of your body and leave out of town, and you'll never be able to eat or sleep after the training, and exhaustion will be a fantasy in your mind." He told Naruto in a grim tone that made Raven, literally blush, as she is turned on by his dark, grim tone. "So what do you say, Naruto-Chan?"

Naruto blinked for a bit, he was determined to do the training and win, but then something came across his mind. "Say...why do you keep calling me Naruto-Chan?" He asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Garfield asked his secret nephew.

"You keep saying my name... but how do you know it?" Naruto questioned; one of his rare moments of genius.

"Sister told him of course!" Kori interjected on the behalf of her Sensei.

Naruto blushed and looked over at the dark haired beauty, just to see her glaring at her little sister in response. "R-Re-eally?" His voice almost sounded like Hinata. 'What's with me?'

"Really!" Wally added with a sly smile. "She just couldn't stop gushing about how brave you were in the Forest of Death!"

Naruto started to stutter a little as he avoided looking at the dark haired beauty and forced his gaze somewhere else.

'Good save, Kori.' Garfield thought as he pat Natuto's shoulder "Alright, you want to be my student? Welcome to Garfield-Sensei's School of Pain and Gain!" The blonde said as he placed raise his hand up. "We'll have our orders to go!"

"Here!" Teuchi sent the boxes of ramen toward Garfield and Naruto. "Just be sure to bring him back in pieces, Garfield-Kun!"

"Wow, thanks old man!" Naruto said with a smile as Garfield place his palm on the back of the blonde's head, and another on his back; not noticing that the chief said pieces and not one piece. "What are you doing?"

"We'll go to the training grounds, I'm going to prevent you from getting whiplash." Garfield said as Naruto felt a green surge of electricity coming from the many, as the two were bolted in a green flash.

"Gah!" Raven yelps, feeling the green sparkling slap on her butt, causing her to rub it. "Dammit! He needs to stop doing that!" She shouted, baring her sharp teeth with a growl.

"I betcha that he fingers Raven-Sensei so fast, smoke comes out of her love hole." Roy whispered to Wally in secret as the two gave some silent perverted chuckles. Suddenly, they felt some smacks on the back of their heads. "Ow!" they groan, as Raven has heard their little brief whispering and she doesn't look quite happy about it.

"Komi-Chan, be sure to train Wally-Baka until his legs combusts." Raven told her in a dark tone. "Richard-San, make sure you train manners towards Roy-Baka." She told him with a dark look that made Richard nervous.

"Right, Raven-San." Richard chuckled nervously as he glared quickly at his student, making the young archer flinch.

"You got it, Raven-Sensei!" Komi cheered as she evilly chuckled and started planning what she would do to the Heir during their month of training.

"I'll be on my way then." Raven stated as she turned and walked away. "Team Three, follow me!" She called back to her team.

"Hai, Raven-Sensei!" the three Genin called back as he ran to catch up with the beautiful purple haired woman.

* * *

Hinata was practicing with her little sister as he father supervised, and at the moment she was on the losing end of her sister's offensive and found herself being pushed back and back. When all of a sudden a bolt of lightening rippled down her spine and her rage started to build; images of the black haired girl from the Shadow Village flirting with Naruto filling her mind and she started to ground her teeth in anger and her muscles tightened.

Hiashi noted what was going on with his eldest daughter and frowned in confusion before steeling away his emotions.

"You bitch." Hinata growled, confusing everyone.

"Neechan?" Hanibi's eyes widened in surprise.

"He is mine!" Hinata went on the offensive and landed a solid blow on her sister's left arm, disabling it. "You won't get him without a fight!"

"Impressive, this is a first." One of the elders thought.

"Wonder what caused this new found aggression?" Another asked as the others were interested.

"Enough. Hanabi, go get treated with that arm. Take a break, Hinata." Hiashi ordered.

"No, Otosan." Hinata said as she stood her ground. "Bring me more of your guards for me to spar with. I need something to get off of my chest." She said with a tone that gave Hiashi have flashbacks of a certain crimson haired woman, he had the unfortunate pleasure of being friends with.

"Very well." Hiashi replied, startled by her daughter's sudden shift. 'Whatever happened at the exams, must've pushed her on the edge, ready to truly snap. I must talk to her sensei about this.' He noted as he sent a couple of his guards to spar with his eldest daughter.

* * *

"Sister, why are you smiling so evil like that?" Kori asked her older sister.

"Because dear sister, I feel a challenge coming on." Komi smirked as she imagined what the exams were to bring her.

* * *

"So why are we running on the rooftops" Naruto asked his new Sensei.

"To avoid the crowds of course, it's a lot quicker that way!" Garfield responded with a happy shrug. "I learned that from Kushi-Chan!"

"Who's Kushi-Chan?" Naruto questioned the blonde man.

"She's one of the two first loves of my life." Garfield informed as he fished a picture of the chest plate of his armor and handed it to the young Uzumaki. 'You may not know it, but that your Kaa-Chan, Naruto.' He thought as he watched as his nephew brought the picture up to his face and blushed as his eyes took in the images of two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

One had long black hair that reached all the way to her lower back, dark coal eyes that seemed to have a spark of fire that would have driven her through life, she wore common shinobi uniform but with the Uchiha crest on her shoulders, a body that would leave most women deeply jealous, and a face that brought the whole package together.

The other one was by far more beautiful than the dark haired woman. Her long, luscious red hair and was the color of a tomato, like the former woman a perfect body and face that left others jealous, rich purple colored eyes that held the young Uzumaki's gaze and kept it as he promptly tripped on the boarders of a roof and feel into an ally between the two buildings.

"Aaah!" Naruto cried out as he lost footing and feel straight down to ground and landed with a thud, still gripping the picture tight.

"Naruto!" Garfield rexclaimed as he jumped down and landed beside his nephew. "Are you okay, Naruto-Chan?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto replied as he got back to his feet and used his free hand to dust the dirt off of himself. "What happened?"

"You were distracted." Garfield chuckled as he took the picture back and put into his armor. "Maybe you shouldn't have this right now."

"But that's not fair! They're so pretty, dattebayo!" Naruto frowned as he wanted to see the two women again.

"I know, but we'll talk about them later." Garfield adopted a more serious expression. "By the way Naruto-Chan, what is your current level of chalkra control? I ask because you could have used chaklra control to stop your fall but you didn't."

"I could!?" Naruto pouted in outrage. "Just another thing Kakashi-Sensei didn't teach me!"

"Maybe we should focus on that for today and see where you're at." Garfield rubbed his chin. "Naruto! Get some swimwear and then meet me at the river!"

"What? Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I said so!" Garfield laughed before he jumped onto the roof and made his way back to his hotel to get his own swimwear. Unknown that he and his nephew were being watched.

"We need to inform the Hokage-Sama." Dog said to his partner.

"Right." Cat agreed as they took off.

* * *

Merlyn stood on tp of a hotel rooftop, beside him Sebastian Blood and before them were their own respective Genin. They were the team representing the team from the Land of Honey.

"You five have your own assignments during the month leading to the Chunin Exams Finals." Merlyn said crossing his arms over his chest. "Cheshire, Artemis, you two will spend the next month in the Forest of Death, and you are not to return until three days before the finals start."

"Yes, Merlyn-Sensei." The duo said with a bow.

"Cameron, Jinx, since Baron is still recovering at the hospital, I will be pushing you two past your limits before the finals. This is the time for the Land of Honey to prove that we are strong." Blood stated to two of his three present student. "You know what will happen if you fail."

"No sweat, Blood-Sensei, we'll be able to beat those chumps." Cameron said cockily. "I'll make our land proud! One freeze at a time!"

"It's too bad for Mammoth though." Jinx said with a sigh. "Who knew those Shadow Shinobi have heavy hitters."

Merlyn and Blood shared a look, both knowing that once they knew that Shadow shinobi would be difficult to beat, especially once they knew the clans that were present in the exams.

"Not that blonde chick I beat. She was too easy to defeat." Cameron chuckled. "Taught her a lesson, to never mock me. If I had my way, I'd shown her how much of a man I am." He said while licking his lips which made the girls glare at him in disgust.

"Yes, how unfortunate for her." Blood replied as he placed his arms behind his back. "Now begone." He ushered the Genin away and they all took of with in a second of being dismissed. Once they were gone the silver haired man turned to his partner. "Any word from our partner, Meryln-San?"

"Not yet, Blood-San." Merlyn responded with a sigh. "But I heard that he put a cursed mark on that blonde Shadow girl and the Uchiha boy."

"How marvelous." Blood commented. "Those Namikazes are going to be trouble. We should do something about them."

"No. We can't do anything without drawing suspicion." Merlyn hissed, knowing what good thing it was he placed a sound-cancelling jutsu around them. "For now, we wait."

* * *

In the Hokage's office, the Third Hokage could be found reading his little orange book as his ANBU appeared before him.

"Hokage-Sama, we have news for you." Cat spoke.

"What is it, Cat, Dog?" The Hokage respond as he used his speed to swiftly put his book away and hold his pipe in his hand, making the two ANBU sweat drop.

"It's Namikaze-Sama, Hokage-Sama." Dog started.

"He is with Naruto-Kun, is he not?" Hokage questioned, but he already knew it to be true. 'This happened so fast. I shouldn't be surprised.' He thought as he took a huff of his pipe.

"Yes he is, Hokage-Sama." Cat answered. "He is training Uzumaki-San."

"Training you say?" Sarutobi took a few minutes to smoke his pipe as he let his mind wonder. "That may not be so bad. Maybe Naruto-Kun will actually be able to pass the Chunin Exams now."

'I don't believe Uzumaki-San will pass either way.' The two ANBU thought as they both knew deep down in their souls that the dead last wouldn't win his first match and would fail the exams.

"Leave them be for now, but I will have to talk with Garfield-Kun." Sarutobi took in a long huff before blowing the smoke out of his nose, hiding his eyes. 'I will have to talk with Garfield Namikaze.'

* * *

At the hot springs in the Hidden Leaf Village a familiar long white haired male was giggling to himself perverted as he observed the scene below as he wrote down his new notes ad idea. _Icha Icha: Like Mother, Like Daughter._

"Okaasn." A female voice could be heard. "Did you hear that Kiba lost his match?"

"Hai I did, when I get home the pup is going to get it." The older, gruffer female voice responded.

'Oh-ho, this is good stuff there!' The old perverted man thought as he wri\ote down in his little book.

A long silence passed between the mother and daughter before the daughter suddenly stiffened and sat up, knowing she was going to talk about something that was considered taboo with in the village. "I heard that the Uzumaki kid passed."

Tsume stiffened as well and she sat up to face her daughter before taking a quick glance around t make sure that nobody was around before speaking back to her daughter. "I heard that too... it was surprising to hear. According to Kiba he was the dead last of his graduating class and to hear that he passed where a clan heir failed is quite the thing." 'Not that Naruto-Kun isn't a clan heir himself after all. He is a natural.' She thought as she thought that the young blonde boy was the perfect combination of his mother and father.

"I wonder what happened between their graduation and the Chunnin Exams..." Hana trailed off as she got back into a comfortable position. "It obviously made him into a better shinobi."

"Word around the vines is that Kakashi took his team out on a C-Class mission." Tsume commented.

What!? C-Class!" Hana exclaimed in shock. "That baka took new Gennin out on a C-Class mission!? What was he thinking!?"

* * *

Kakashi was training his favorite student as he started to giggle like a old pervert. 'A sexy woman is talking about me.' The Elite Jounin thought as his student looked at him in irritation and resentment.

'Stop giggling and make me stronger, fool.' Sasuke growled as he continued to work on his speed.

* * *

"Knowing Kakashi, I doubt he was thinking. Just trying to make himself look good to his Gennin." Tsume snorted with a chuckle.

"He's lucky he didn't bring them to an S-Rank mission, or they'd be buried 20 feet into the ground." Hana commented. "But you know what I've heard?"

"What's that?" Tsume asked her daughter.

"Apparently, a Genin from the Land of Light, a Namikaze, is here in the village." Hana stated causing her mother to jump and look at her in shock by the news. "Kachan?"

"Namikaze." Tsume whispered as she looked to her daughter in the eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"Anko-Chan, she says a Namikaze was in the village and passed the first part of the Chunin Exams along with Naruto." Hana said as she gulped when she looked at her mother in concern.

"Namikaze you say? Well isn't that interesting." Tsume commented.

"What's interesting, Kaachan?" Hana asked.

"I used to know Minato Namikaze... his little brother too." Tsume responded with a sigh. "I wonder if he's back in the village. If so then things will be interesting."

"Why's that?" Hana inquired.

"Garfield Namikaze had a little friend in the village before le left... your little friend, Anko." Tsume smirked at her daughter. "I wonder what she will do when she finds out about this." 'Not to mention what he would do about Naruto.'

* * *

At the river that ran throughout the village the young Namikaze stood waiting for his nephew to show up. He sighed as he sat down on a rock. "I should have been more specific." He said to himself. "This river runs through the entire side of the village, Naruto may never find me."

"Hey you!" Naruto's voice made him turn and to his shock the young Uzumaki was before him. "I made it!"

"How did you find me?" Garfield questioned the boy. "I just realized that I wasn't very specific."

"This is the best spot on the entire river." Naruto laughed as he stood next to the taller blonde. "I just hoped you would be here as well."

'Just like your mother.' Garfield smiled before wiping it from his face and looking very determined. "I've been thinking, Naruto-Chan."

"Yeah..." Naruto trailed off; worried that the man wasn't going to train him now and he would continue to get no training at all.

"Before I teach you my fighting style, I want to teach you another. Something I know you would like." Garfield told the boy.

"Yeah! what is it?" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Whirling Fist Style." Garfield smirked. "Now I don't know much about it, but I know some stuff."

"That sounds great, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered as stars shinned in his eyes and his excitement rose with the prospect of learning such a cool sounding fighting style.

"But first we need to test something." Garfield interrupted the young boy's enthusiasm.

"You mean the water?" Naruto questioned the tall blonde man.

"Yes." Garfield nodded his head and the two walked towards the waters edge. "You need to walk on it."

"That's not possible!" Naruto denied.

"It is possible. Watch." Garfield took the first step and to the young boy's amazement the man was standing on top of the water.

"Let me try!" Naruto shouted and he ran onto the water... only to fall in, making him fall onto his butt. "Hey! What happened?" He asked.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you that you need to use chakra to stand on top of the water." Garfield sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "That's my bad."

"That's it? Chakra... like tree walking!" Naruto got back to his feet and took his stance in the river banks and got his fingers into the ram sign. "I got this!"

Naruto channeled his chakra as he attempted to walk onto the water, only to fall in.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done." Garfield performed the jutsu and channeled the chakra to his feet. He then demonstrated it by walking along the water surface and even doing a little jump. Naruto looked on in amazement. "See? Simple as that?"

"Alright, I'll try it again." Naruto said as he got out of the water and tried to focus his chakra to his feet and mold it correctly. He tried to walk on top of the water, but then again ended up falling down. "Ah man! How can I failed?"

'Something's not right.' Garfield thought as he helped the boy up. "Alright, let's try this again, but this time correctly."

"Whatever you say, I'll get it right!" Naruto declared as the Namikaze smirked, seeing the determination on his secret nephew's face.

* * *

Raven decided to take her team into the Forest of Death to train, deciding that it would provide the most secure and private training for her Genin team. Terra launching rocks, pebbles and sometimes boulders at her two teammates, leaving them to dodge and destroy them. The goal, not to get hit even once. However Raven stood close to the blonde girl, worried that she was pushing her too far.

"I'm fine, Raven-Sensei." Terra told her sensei.

"I just don't want you to stress your arm, Terra-Chan." Raven commented, letting the girl know just how concerned she was.

"I know Raven-Sensei... say Sensei?" Terra started as she looked up at her teacher. "Can you tell me again how you and Garfield-Sensei met? You know since you want me to take it easy."

"Sure thing, Terra-Chan." Raven gave her student a very small smile and took a deep breath before continuing.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _As long as Raven could remember she was alone. Sure she had a mother, but it was a mother who hated her very existence. Sure she lived in a huge village, but it was a village that hated and feared her. A village that rejected her._

 _There were children all around her, but they were children that teased and picked on her. Even her boyfriend who she loved deeply and loved her just as deeply also used to pick on her when she was a child. He was her worst tormentor._

 _Raven was around six years old when one day she was walking around the forest of fireflies by herself, her favorite book in her hands. She was once again kicked out of the academy for asking a question of all things, but she was used to it by now; she was alone and that was how she liked it. Nobody cared for her, not even the Bat Clan who 'took her in' but that doesn't make them a family. Not even friends. As she walked alone, she was unaware of the fact that she was being followed by a blonde haired boy, a blonde haired boy who she had a crush on. A blonde haired boy that always broke her heart with his actions and words._

 _"Hey, freak!" Raven stopped in her tracks as she turned to see the object of her dwindling affections was stalking towards her and he didn't look happy or anything remotely pleasant in nature._

 _Raven ignored him as she continued to walk away, far into the forest of fireflies._

 _"Don't you dare ignore me!" The boy shouted as he ran to catch up to the girl and roughly grabbed her arm before forcing her to turn around._

 _Raven winced in pain but gave no verbal indication of her suffering._

"I'm a member of the Namikaze Clan, when I tell you to do something you do it!" Garfield barked. "Got it!?"

 _Raven once again remained silent as she stared blankly into the young boy's eyes._

 _"Who gave you the right to look at me!" Garfield snarled as he pushed the girl onto the ground and quickly snatched up the book that fell from her hands. "Oooh... what's this?" He smirked as he flipped through the book and blanched in disgust. "A romance book? Not surprising."_

 _Raven still said nothing._

 _"You'll always be alone!" Garfield threw the book into the air and went through a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A ball of fire shot from his mouth and burned the book into ashes. The young blonde laughed before walking away, leaving the girl as she got onto her knees and reached for the ashes of her favorite book._

 _"Why?" Raven asked herself as a lone tear tracked down her cheek and the ashes exploded into oblivion as her emotions exploded outward._

 _ **Terra: I still find it hard to believe that Garfield-Sensei used to be so cruel to you. He is such a nice guy. Hard to believe he was such a jerk back then.**_

 _ **Raven: Just be happy that people change, Terra-Chan.**_

 _ **Terra: At least he got you a new book.**_

 _ **Raven: Yes. At least he did that.**_

 _Seven years had passed and things were the same for the young purple haired girl. While she did grow slightly closer to Richard Greyson-Wayne, they still kept their distance from one another; Garfield and her interactions stayed the same and sometimes they were worse, until one day. One day after those seven years she was in the middle of a group of boys and girls who were tormenting her. The adults in the village passed by and did nothing as the group mocked and ridiculed the lone girl without mercy. Raven didn't keep track of how long she was in the circle, she didn't want to give them that much thought. But it didn't last that much longer as a green flash made the group of Raven shield their eyes before a familiar blond haired teen appeared before the dark purple haired girl but then vanished in that same green light as he took a hold of the girl's waist and held her to him._

 _ **Terra: How romantic!**_

 _ **Raven: He wasn't being romantic.**_

 _Raven and Garfield appeared in the forest of fireflies, the same location where the young Namikaze turned the girl's book into ashes and he separated himself from her and kept his back to her._

 _"What are you doing?" Raven asked and the blonde was shocked at her voice and decided that even it wasn't the smoothest, it was still kind of cute for a girl._

 _Without warning Garfield turned back to the face the girl and dropped to his knees before resting his forehead on the dirt. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as tears leaked from his eyes._

 _Raven was shocked as the blonde boy was asking for her forgiveness, but what shocked her even more was how angry it made her and how much she wanted to hurt him while he still have his neck displayed to her._

 _'Do it!' A dark and hateful voice in her head suggested. 'Kill him!'_

 _'Don't do it! It would be most unwise to kill a member of the Namikaze Clan.' Another voice commented._

 _Raven ignored the voices as she turned and walked away "I'm leaving. I don't have time for this."_

 _"NO!" Garfield cried in desperation as he flashed before the girl and stayed on his knees before her, and looked up at her eyes._

 _Raven was shocked to another level as she saw the tears flowing down the young man's cheeks and used her empathic powers to feel how he felt and how much he was hating himself and wanted her forgiveness. "Why are yo-" Was all she got out before the Namikaze got to his feet and took a hold of her shoulders._

 _"If this doesn't do it, then this will!" Garfield took off his jacket and revealed a strange tattoo on his arm. "I got these for you!"_

 _Raven just stood there as her mind tried to process what was going on and what could have happened to change the boy who used to make her life hell._

 _POOF!_

 _A smoke filled the space between them and as the smoke dissipated Raven could clearly see a stack of books in the boy's hands. Reaching out to take them, she looked through them and found them to be the complete collection of her favorite books, and as she looked through them she discovered that they were all autographed by the author. "How did yo-" She was once again cut off as a smaller puff of smoke appeared and one more book was in his hand and her own free hand shakily reached out to pick it up and she almost dropped it and all the others. This wasn't just any book. this was the newest and last book in the series, they weren't even on sale yet and here she is with it in her hands._

 _"It's autographed as well." Garfield smiled at the girl, hoping that he would be forgiven and they could start a new._

 _Raven felt her heart skip a beat, as she turned to face Garfield. "Why did you gave me all of these books?" She asked, her voice sounded bitter. "Ever since we were little, you've done nothing but torment me all these years. So why the sudden change?" For the first time she felt something from her crush that she has never felt from others before; resentment, guilt, sadness, and... a deep pain that seemed to cut him to his core._

He looked down, staring at his own two feet as he responded. "I know what I did to you for all these years was cruel and unforgiven. I have no excuse other than being an idiot, spoiled brat who followed what other people are doing. I should've been friends with you from the start, Raven-San. But instead I was a bully to you." He then brought out a kunai from his pocket and placed it under his left ring finger. "To make amends I'm willing to cut off my own finger."

When she saw his fingers that held the kunai twitch, she instinctually raised her hand to stop him. "Stop it!" Raven exclaimed, as the kunai that was in his hand was incased in her magic and flung across the dirt path. But she wasn't done yet, raising her hand she quicky brought it down and struck the blonde boy across the face.

 _SMACK!_

 _He was smacked to the ground, a red hand print on his face. Raven stood over towards him as she gave him a cold look. "Hurting yourself won't solve anything, Namikaze-San. Apologizing will not be enough as well as giving me all of these books to earn my forgiveness. But, I'm thankful for all the books, as well as saving me from those tormentors." She told him, she turned around as she gave a small, rare smile on her face but Garfield didn't see. "It takes time to earn my trust, Namikaze-San. I don't know what happened that got you this way-"_

"Please..." Garfield slowly gets up while rubbing his cheek. "At least, let me help you carry half the books for you." He offered as he saw Raven turning to face him, and for some reason he's starting to see a glint of light from her. The way her hair waves back was perfect, her angular face and the way her pretty amethyst eyes narrowed at him. He was sure he felt his heart skip.

 **Terra: So romantic, he offered you to carry your books for him!**

 **Raven: Yeah, it kind of was until he tripped and fell over after starring at me, causing the books pile up on him.**

 **Terra: That doesn't sound like Garfield-Sensei.**

 **Raven: He wasn't the most coordinated back then.**

 **Terra: Did you ever find out what caused the change?**

 **Raven: Yes, with time I did, but it's not my place to say what it was.**

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Sister what should we do?" Starfire asked her elder sister.

"Not sure... maybe we should just spar and train together until the exams." Blackfire commented as she shrug her shoulders and gave her little sister a unreadable look. "We already know the other's moves, so we don't have any surprises for one another."

Starfire nodded in agreement. The two Tamaraneans now facing off against each other.

* * *

The red-orange flash of lightning speed around the entire forest, Wally kept on trying to go faster and faster.

'Gotta get faster.' Wally thought while using his chakra to speed up the lightning that caused him to teleport. 'I am not just the heir of the Namikaze clan, I am the next fastest shinobi alive! Plus getting to know my long-lost cousin more. Naruto, I'll make sure you're happy again when you get to meet your father's side of the family!' He thought appeared and left again, barely getting to see Blackfire getting punched in the jaw by her younger sister..

* * *

Back at the hotel Richard and his student/little brother sat on the bed while the elder brother kneeled to his side. Tim had been in the dumps ever since he lost his match but he had been getting slightly better. Sighing as he laid onto his back, the young dark haired boy thought about himself and his best friend. 'Wally: 1 Tim: 0' He thought as he drew the tally mark in the air with his right pointer finger.

"Don't worry, Tim, you'll have another chance to beat Wally, don't take this one defeat too hard." Richard told his brother.

"I know, but this was the first fight of our rivalry." Tim countered. "The first will dictate the rest of our fights."

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean that you will lose to him in the future. It just means that next time when you win, that your victory will be all the more sweeter." Richard reassured his brother.

"Yeaah." Tim sighed in agreement.

* * *

Roy was shooting arrow after arrow at a target he had set up and even at some moving rock targets that his teammate Terra was moving while she sat talking to their sensei. "Could you up the speed some, Terra-San?" He inquired.

"Sure." Terra didn't look away from her sensei as the rock started moving more erratically and far quicker in it's movement.

'Daamn... maybe not that fast.' Roy thought as he starting taking more time to aim before firing his chakra arrows. 'But it is better this way.'

Meanwhile Stephanie stood in the middle of the field, blindfolded as many targets placed on the trees. She brought out her throwing stars with her Bat Clan's symbols on them. She threw at each target as they hit perfectly while spinning herself around.

'Just like what Barbara-Sama taught me.' Stephanie thought to herself as she brought out more of her kunais and throws them at the targets while still blindfolded. 'I can totally ace the exams!'

As she threw another kunai at her target, the kunai was caught by a blur. Stephanie instantly sensed this as she pulled up her blindfold looking around.

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked as suddenly her kunai went past her as it hits the target she attempts to get. Shocked, Stephanie shivered when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to instantly move away and turn around while grabbing her kunai in defense "Back off!" she shouted at the person in front of her.

"Relax, kid. I ain't gonna molest you or whatnot." Spoke Anko, who grinned at her.

'Now that she says this, I'm more worried!' Stephanie thought while backing away, but let her guard down for now. "Wait, you're one of the proctors from the second part of the exam!" She stated, recognizing her.

"Yep. Now I got some questions to ask one of your sensei about something." Anko answered as Raven, along with Terra, Roy, Starfire, Blackfire, Conner, and Eddie confronted the snake summoner after the six halted their training when they saw Anko, except for Wally who's still running.

"What do you need us for?" Raven asked while placing her left hand on her hip, as Anko noticed the pale skinned woman. "Is it something I should be concerned about?" She asked as Stephanie ran towards her and hid behind her.

"Oh nothing concerning." Anko said waving her hands. "I'm just curious, like if you know a particular Namikaze that's in relations to the fourth?"

"Wally-Sama?" Starfire asked.

"No, I meant someone older than him. Like Garfield Namikaze." Anko stated, making the injured blonde girl frown.

"And what business do you want from him?" Terra demanded while crossing her arms, glaring at the Leaf Shinobi.

"Here we go." Roy muttered.

"Oh you know, me and Garfield-Kun were pretty tight back in our youth." Anko stated with a cocky grin. "I'm just curious if he's around here or somewhere." She stated as she noticed her fellow purple haired woman's figure, including those giant orbs on her chest. 'Hot damn! This chick must have one lucky boyfriend. Garfield-Kun might be that lucky boyfriend, who gets to play with that bouncy girl.' She thought not noticing Terra's intimidating glare at her.

'Great, another bitch after Garfield-Sensei.' Terra thought as her mind is thinking dark thoughts 'Why won't these bitches leave Garfield-Sensei alone! He's not interested in your sluttiness, he's with Raven-Sensei and maybe, just maybe I can be a part of his life too.'

Raven sensed Terra's envy, as she turned to her students as well as the ones she's in charge of. "You guys continue, I'll be speaking to her in private. Resume your training." She told them as they all head out to continue their training "Terra-Chan, I want you take a lunch break, and then make sure Roy-San and Stephanie-Chan get some help with their training."

"Yes, Raven-Sensei." Terra bowed as she rush towards to do as her sensei instructed her to do. 'Go tell her off, sensei.' She went to eat the lunch that was packed for them.

With them out of the way, Raven sat on a wooden block while Anko just stood. "So, nice to meet the famous Hebi-Hime I've heard about." Raven stated while crossing her legs and place her hands on her knee.

Anko smirked "So, you've heard about me? Does that mean you know the Green Flash?"

"You can say that." Raven said sounding cryptic to Anko.

"Being mysterious, huh?" Anko asked her, smirking at her playfulness. She looked be playful too, but she wasn't sure how long that would last before she just got angry.

"Well, I am just observing you. I have heard a great deal about you from him." Raven stated. 'Along with Kushina and Mikoto. Plus from what I've heard, we may have something in common.' She thought.

"He did? Good things I hope." Anko states while huffing her fishnet clad chest. Though she compared her chest with Raven's, Anko couldn't help but envious. "Because to him, I'm his Hebi-Hime. What's your deal with him, sister?" She asked him.

"I'm his girlfriend, Raven." Raven stuck her hand out in a friendly gesture.

Anko stepped back in shock, her heart slowly breaking, something she didn't know would happen. 'Garfield-Kun i-is already dating someone?' She thought in shock before she started to fall back but luckily her hand was caught and she was steadied by the purple haired woman that was dating her best friend.

"I know what you're feeling." Raven whispered as she tried to comfort the other purple haired woman. she felt that the Leaf shinobi was going to respond negevitivly so she added. "I'm an empath, so I can literally feel what you're feeling." She paused for a second. "I'm very comfortable with sharing Garfield."

Anko practically jumped back a foot in shock, ripping her hand free from the woman. What did she just say!? She was open to sharing Garfield? The same person who she used to do everything with, even this one time they practiced kissing. It was a horrible kiss but she knew that they would both be better now. 'Stop it!' She shook her head to banish those thoughts as she focused on the present situation. 'What was going on? One second this Raven woman was telling her that she and Garfield were dating and the next she is saying that she is okay with sharing him? Who does that!?'

"I can sense that you're confused." Raven commented as she took a few steps closer her fellow purple haired woman.

"You bet your sweet ass I'm confused!" Anko exclaimed as she steadied her gaze on the foreign ninja. "Why would you share Garfield?" She asked.

"This is why..."

* * *

After hours of attempts and failures, the blonde Uzumaki laid on his back, on the bank of the river, getting too tired and frustrated to continue. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong, nor was he sure on what he should do to get this right. He didn't want Garfield-Sensei to think that he was wasting his time.

"Let's take a break, kiddo." Garfield told him as he broughtout a bento and lay it next to Naruto.

Naruto's nose whiffed as he immediately got up, and grabbed the bento. He opened it up and was shocked to see the surprise in the bento box. "Pork Ramen, with rice and a fishcake?! Thank you, dattebatto!" He told him as he grabbed his chopsticks from the box and immediately started to eat.

"You're welcome, little man. You deserve it for your hard work." Garfield told him as he sat across him, eating his own ramen.

"Say, Garfield-Sensei." Naruto spoke to him after slurping the ramen. "Why'd you decided to train me out of everyone? Even though you're from a different village?" he asked him.

'Because of your mother.' Garfield thought but he told the boy differently. "I saw how excited and determined you were, you reminded me a lot of my older brother growing up."

"Really? what was he like?" Naruto asked.

Garfield sat back and thought to himself, putting his hand behind his head. "He was a very powerful shinobi. Loved by those he served over and hated and fear by all of those he met on the battlefield."

"Served over?" Naruto repeated. "What do you mean by served over?"

"He was the Yondaime Hokage." Garfield informed the young Uzumaki, watching his body posture as he went rigid with in seconds. 'What's wrong with him?' He asked himself.

"The Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto felt his heart rate pick up. "You're a Namikaze?"

"You bet!" Garfield said as he struck a power pose. "Garfield Namikaze aka the Green Flash!"

Naruto stayed quite as he tried to gain some distance from the man without him noticing.

"What's wrong, Naru-Chan?" Garfield asked the boy, instantly noticing that the boy was creating distance between them. "You seem tense."

"You're the Yondaime's brother..." Naruto trailed off.

"So what? I thought you'd think I'm some sort of awesome, cool guy." Garfield said with a smirk, but his smirk died as he noticed how scared his nephew looked. "Hey, why are you-"

"S-Stand back! I did nothing wrong!" Naruto panicked as he saw the Namikaze take a step towards him.

"Naru-Chan, why are you scared?" Garfield asked him.

Naruto stood frozen, seeing the man who was not only a Namikaze but the former Hokage's younger brother as well. Living in this village, he was hated by the vast majority of the village even on a few times he was attacked for being who and what he was, so having a Namikaze around terrified him. Sure he had met Wally and while he did seem nice enough, he wasn't sure if it was all one big plan they hatched up to get their revenge. The villagers wouldn't mind if they did so, they would hide any evidence of the fact that he was murdered; probably have him listed as a missing nin to add insult to injury. Knowing that he was dead tired and his options were limited, the blonde boy did the one thing he could think of. He used his most powerful jutsus.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto performed the hand signs for the jutsu and a puff of smoke encased him.

'Sexy Jutsu?!' Garfield mentally repeated in confusion before the smoke vanished to reveal a adult blonde woman, with smoke barely covering her naughty bits.

"What do you think, stud?" The female Naruto, or Naruko spoke, just waiting for the man to pass out in a fountain of blood like al the others who witnessed this jutsu.

'What kind of gross jutsu are you trying to pull on me?' Garfield demanded, narrowing his eye sin anger. 'What has Kakashi been teaching him?' He thought, blaming Kakashi for this crazy jutsu.

Naruko smirked as she noticed that the older blonde had not taken his yes off of her form and believed that her plan was a successful and she could finally escape. 'Sucker.' She thought mockingly.

Garfield looked furious but stopped as he felt a disturbance in his nephew's chakra and the young Namikaze couldn't put his finger on what it was. It was troubling to say the least. "Naruto?" He asked in complete seriousness.

"H-Hai?" Naruko asked as she feared that maybe her plan had backfired on her.

"I couldn't help but notice that your chakra wasn't molding as it should." Garfield started as he took a step closer and gave the girl a serious expression. "Has something happened to you? Or was your chakra always like this?"

Naruko said nothing as she cloud of smoke block her body before it dissipated and Naruto was back. "Um... I don't think so." He said as he tried to remember anything that could affect his chakra. "Nothing comes to mind."

Garfield thought back to the woman he once loved and thought back to a conversation they once had.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _"What's it like being a Jinchikuri, Kushi-Chan?" Garfield asked as he looked at the utterly attractive red head in her bikini and her equally as attractive friend, who was also in a bikini, the three of them lying by the river. the same river he now stood in the present._

 _"Not half bad... if nobody knows that you are one." Kushina answered as she paused to think about what she had heard about how villages treat known Jinchikuri. "Depending on the seal you could a incredible power boost, if the beast's chakra was given the ability to be used by the vessel. Which almost all of them do."_

 _"Are their draw backs?" Garfield asked with a frown, concern miring his features. "And why would you be able to use the byiu's chakra? Isn't that dangerous?"_

 _"If the seal in made to intertwine both human and demon chakra then if somebody were to say seal off the beast's chakra then it would affect the host's chakra as well. Severely I'd say." Kushina responded with a shrug but still giggled slightly at the boy's concern for her. "As to why we can use the beast's chakra... well people view jinchuriki not only was the demons themselves but also as weapons to be used at the drop of a dime. To have no other purpose but to fight and kill and be killed."_

Garfield narrowed at the thought of using someone with none human powers as a weapon. 'There's no way my brother would allow that to happen.' He thought to himself. 'Kushina isn't someone to be used like that, no one should be used as a weapon. A Jinchuriki, or someone with... demon heritage.' He thought back on Raven, back in his home village. The amount of guilt he felt consumed him and tore him up inside. When he did find out that she was half demon he hated her for it, just like everybody else did and it never bothered him until now.

 _"Garfield-Kun, are you alright?" Kushina asked him, seeing his look that she can tell that he was feeling down._

 _"Oh uh, yes, I am." Garfield lied, not wanting to cause concern, but his future sister wasn't going to let it go.._

 _"Oi, there is something bothering you, isn't it?" Kushina asked him as she pinched the boy's cheek, pulling it. "Spill, Garfield-Chan!"_

 _"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" Garfield groaned in pain as his cheek was being pulled on to roughly. He waved his arms around, to free himself. "Stop it!" He begged, but stopped suddenly as his hand hit Kushina on her chin. The young Namikaze looked at her in shock, not believeing that he struck her. "Kushina-Chan, I'm sorry!"_

 _"Garfield..." Kushina's red aura glowed as her hair waved around and her eyes turned towards him, starring at him with a sweet smile that's anything but sweet._

 _Flashback Ends._

"Kami, that woman knows to traumatize someone." Garfield muttered.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, after his sensei was starring into space for ten minutes which concerns the young Uzumaki. 'This guy's very strange.' He thought.

"Nothing... forget about it." Garfield shook his head before kneeling before the young blonde. "I need you to do something for me..."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his fear temporarily put aside by his confusion and concern for the man.

"I need you to channel chakra into your seal." Garfield told the boy.

"My seal?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Wait..." Garfield looked on in concern and slight anger. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Naruto inquired, completely lost.

"About the Kyubi." Garfield simply answered and he saw the small boy's eyes widen in shock and what looked like desperation. "I need you to channel your chakra into the seal. Can you do that?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head in understand , but his eyes showed his fear as he preformed the ram sign with his hands and channeled his chakra into the seal on his stomach. As the older Namikaze expected the seal that housed the Kyubi appeared but what he was not expecting was a secondary seal to overlap it.

'Shit. What's that?' Garfield cursed; kicking himself in the ass for not studying fuinjutsu with his older brother or Kushina. Sure he did study the low level seals but he never went pass the level three seals. 'I may need that pervert's help. Damn it!' He thought as he tried to think where the white haired man could be and then it hit him, he was at the hot springs! No doubt spying on some women. "Follow me, Naruto! I know the guy who can remove that seal!"

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to follow the older blonde.

* * *

Jaraiya was still peeping on the Inuzuka Clan Head and former Heir and a few other women that had joined in two in the hot springs and his giggling and perverted thoughts increased as he wrote his notes and thoughts out in his note book. He was so engrossed with his writing and perverseness that he even notice when a familiar chakra signature was zeroing in on his location. "You naughty girls." He giggled.

"PERVERT!" Garfield yelled out and the lone Sannin looked up and to the sides in confusion before he was launched forward into the springs and crash landed face first into the water.

The women got out of the water and looked on ready to kill when they saw not only the Legendary Pervert, someone who looked so much like the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyubi Jinchuriki in the water.

"How you doing, pervert." Garfield greeted as he pulled the older man out of the water by his long hair. 'Did you miss me?"

"Garfield-Kun?" Tsume gasped in shock as she instantly recognized who the blonde man was.

"Who?" Hana asked in confusion before the white haired man jumped back to his feet and puffed out his chest in pride, but quickly turned to anger when he saw the blond boy that struck him.

"Y-You!" Jaraiya shouted in anger. "What makes you think you can land a blow to the great Toad Sage!?"

"The same guy who's the brother of the Yondaime, you perverted old man." Garfield responded, shocking Hana and the women in the spa except for Tsume.

"You delinquent! You think using your status makes you all high and mighty, eh? You never change!" Jaraiya glared at the young Namikaze.

"Oh, and you have? You've been peeping at women in the hot springs all day! You really need to let go of that habit of yours!" Garfield argued, while glaring at him back.

"It's called research, baka!" Jaraiya retorted.

"Then I'll leave to your "research" until you're done!" Garfield declared as he walks away with his nephew.

"Good day to you, delinquent!" Jaraiya barked back as soon too late to realize, that the women in the hot springs were glaring daggers at him. Jaraiya slowly turned around, seeing the Inuzuka Head and her daughter, along with many irate women glaring at him. "Oh, hello ladies."

"Ladies, let's show this old man the Will of Fire of the women of Konoha." Tsume declared as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garfield stood by a wall while drinking from a bottle of sake, offering the bottle to Naruto, who rejected it, saying he was too young. What nonsense was that? too young. If your old enough to die, then your old enough to enjoy some sake.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Naruto asked; trying not to look back as the screams of pain echoed out to them.

"Naruto-Chan, if there's one thing I've learn, never get involved with perverted old geezers. Not even if they're legendary Sannin." Garfield stated before sipping his drink. "They're all weirdos."

"But didn't we need his help?" Naruto asked in confusion, not even able to remember to be afraid, he was to confused to be afraid.

"We'll get his help when he's done getting beaten." Garfield responded with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Just between you and me, I think he enjoys getting beat."

"Enjoy getting beat?" Naruto silted his head and squinted his yes in confusion. "Why would he enjoy that?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Garfield sweat dropped, realizing that he should watch what he say around his secret nephew. After a while his head turned back to the hot springs and smirked. "Here he comes."

"How do you know?" Naruto questioned the man.

"Sensed his chakra." Garfield responded to the young Uzumaki.

Coming with lumps on his face, black eyes and a bleeding nose, but surprisingly can still stand was the great Toad Sage Jaraiya. All the white haired perverted sage was giving Garfield a glare.

"Delinquent." Jaraiya muttered.

"Old pervert." Garfield replied while crossing his arms.

"You still a shinobi?" Jaraiya asked while still staring at the younger Namikaze.

"Jounin rank. Still doing your "research"?" Garfield asked equally staring narrowly.

"In more ways than one, I am." Jaraiya replied while crossing his arms. The two stare at each other in silence. "So, what brings you here in Konoha?"

"You know why I'm here, for the Chuunin exams for my students." Garfield told him. "Plus I need your help with Naru-Chan."

Jaraiya looked over at the smaller blonde and a glimmer of recognition shinned in his eyes. "The kid, eh? What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Garfield stiffened and bit back a growl that threatened to escape his throat at how casual his nephew was discarded by his own godfather.

"What happened?" Jaraiya asked the young Namikaze again.

"You're best friend placed a seal on the Kyuubi's seal and it's messing up his chakra control." Garfield informed the Sannin, motioning for the young boy to show the man his seal.

"Hmm..." Jaraiya hummed as he examined the seal and new instantly what it was and how to unseal it. "A five-prong seal... I'm surprised that you didn't know that."

"I didn't continue my fuinjutsu studies." Garfield growled in annoyance. "Will you just unseal it."

"What will you do for me?" Jaraiya giggled pervertly. "I saw you come in with a sexy babe. How about you convince her to let me see her naked."

Killing instinct soared and the Sannin actually stiffened as he looked up at the furious face of his old student's little brother.

"That is the woman I love." Garfield growled as he clenched his jaw and fists, trying to stop himself from killing the Sannin. "How dare you talk about her in such a manner."

'What the hell?!' Jaraiya thought as he looked like he's about to run, seeing Garfield's pissed off look and aura is on par with Kushina, but more grander. "G-G-Gaki!?"

"If you talk about my love like that in that manner, I will make sure you'll end up with no balls left!" Garfield threatened.

"O-Okay! Okay, I'm sorry!" Jaraiya declared, never feeling this kind of fear before, not since Tsunade caught him peeping on her for the first time.

"Good." Garfield huffed as he returned to normal. "Now, will you do it or do I do I have to make you? Remember, you owe me and my brother."

Jaraiya looked at the Namikaze, and seeing his stern eyes reminded him of his former student. 'This runt's just reflects off his brother, as well as that brat.' He thought as he sighed "Fine, I'll do it. But only because it's for your brother, not your spoiled ass."

"Just do it, and then we don't have to see you around my sight." Garfield said while crossing his arms and turned his head facing the other way.

"Brat." Jaraiya mumbled as he channeled little balls of chakra onto his finger tips and then slammed it into the seal on the boy's stomach.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped as he was launched back as the force of the impact knocked him off his feet.

"Kami! What the hell, Jaraiya!?" Garfield exclaimed as he got to his knees and helped his nephew to his feet again. "What the fuck was that!?" He demanded.

"What? I got rid of the seal. That's what you wanted." Jaraiya countered with a growl.

"Yeah, but not knocking him over like a test dummy!" Garfield snarled at him.

"Tsh, takes one to know one." Jaraiya retorted.

"And who taught a dummy to be one?" Garfield smirked at his counter, making the sage gap at him.

"Grr, you brat." Jaraiya huffed as he straighten himself up. "Well, no reason to argue with you. Have fun training the kid."

"And have fun sniffing around some panties out in the window, ya old geezer!" Garfield shouted back, causing the Sannin to glare at him, while Garfield escorted Naruto away from the white haired Sannin.

"That boy never changes." Jaraiya muttered as he sighed. 'But I guess I have myself to blame.' He thought as he went to do more on his research, after meeting with his Sensei.

"So, what's with you and that old Pervy-Sage?" Naruto asked the older blone, while heading back to their training ground.

"What do you know of my ni-sama, the Yodiame Hokage?" Garfield asked the young Uzumaki.

"You mean besides sealing the nine tails inside of me?" Naruto asked bitterly. "Nothing. But I know that he is loved by everyone in the village!" His mood brightened. "And one day the villagers will love me the same way!"

Garfield sighed in sadness at his nephew's desire to be loved by the people of the village. "He didn't get there by his own. He had a teacher just like you do, Jarayia. One of the three Sannin."

"You mean that old pervert?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes." Garfield shook his head. "Jarayia made my brother who he was. But Jarayia sees him as a failure."

"Failure!? How?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"Jarayia is a super pervert. It's part of his beliefs." Garfield told the boy. "Ni-Sama never took to those beliefs and so he tried to do the same with me and it didn't take... not really."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto inquired.

Garfield smirked to himself. Remembering one of the scariest moments of his life.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _"What was that, Gar-Chan?" Kushina's hair floated in the air, nine separate strands looking menacing. "Can you please repeated that?" Anger filled her eyes as her violet eyes bored into the young boy's green eyes._

 _"I-I'm a-a-a s-su-uper per-rvert!" Garfield stuttered in fear._

 _Kushina's aura darkened. "Is that so?" She spoke with a fox-like smirk that made the young boy quiver in fea.r "Looks like I get to show you what happens to super-perverts like you!"_

 _"Kushina-Chan, wait-" Garfield didn't get the time to finish as he received a beating so bad, that when Minato returned home, he felt phantom pains when he looked at his little brother._

 _Flashback Ends._

Garfield looked shaken as he shivered at the memory. "Let's just say, it just makes women crazy over it. Don't be like that hermit." He stated as he thought to himself. 'Come to think of it, why are the three Sannin such weirdos? Tsunade-Sama has a gambling problem, Jaraiya's a pervert, and I'm pretty sure Orochimaru likes to touch children.' He thought of his own opinion on the three Sannins.

"But what does being a super pervert have to do with being a ninja?" Naruto asked him.

"It doesn't. It's just what we men, and some women, do as a hobby." Garfield stated.

"Girls are perverts too?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"They're some of the worst perverts." Garfield mumbled under his breath. "The quite ones..."

'Quite ones? Like Hinata?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Impossible! Right?'

"Anyways how about you try water walking again." Garfield stated, positive that the boy would have far better luck now that his chakra flow wasn't being messed with.

"You got it!" Naruto was eager to get back to his training. Even if he wasn't completely sure if or not if his temporary sensei was out to get him or not. But he was thinking not. Possibly he had misjudged the Namikaze Clan and any plots of revenge. "Let's do it, dattebayo!"

Garfield chuckled quietly to himself as the young Uzumaki walked onto the waters surface and stood on top of it for several seconds as he walked into the middle of the river before he lost his control and he sunk below the water. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed in pride. "You knew you could do it."

Naruto coughed out water as he resurfaced and started swimming back to the river bank. "I did it! I actually did it," He cheered.


End file.
